Mikor egy szív magányos
by Argentfleur
Summary: Egy felettébb elképzelhetetlen story, amelyben megtörik a híresen kegyetlen Piton professzor és szerelmes lesz. Régi regény, biztos sokan ismerik.
1. Egy régi barát

**Wenn ein Herz einsam…**

ill.

Mikor egy szív magányos… 

(Kinek melyik tetszik J )

(Írta:Silver)

1. Fejezet

Egy régi barát

Gyönyörû nyári nap virradt, a hatalmas kastély falain rózsaszínben táncoltak a kelõ nap sugarai. A kastély melletti tó tükre békésen fodrozódott és lágy harmat csillogott a zöld füvön. A tiltott rengeteg fáinak méltóságteljes sokasága békésen terült el a tó mellett, szinte védelmet nyújtva az iskolának. Sötét lakóinak nagyobb része ilyenkor a sûrû rengetegbe húzódva várta az éjjeli homályt. A Roxfort falait látszólag ez a rejtélyes nyugalom uralta, azonban az itt élõ tanárok és a diákok legtöbbje tudta: ez a nyugalom csak a látszat, és csupán a kezdete egy talán minden eddiginél nehezebb és talán az utolsó „tanévnek".

A rengeteg szélén hirtelen ijedten röppent fel néhány madár. Egy különös alak tûnt fel a komor fák árnyékában. Tett néhány lépést az iskola irányába, majd megállt. A hajnali fény derengve világította meg alakját. Egy különös nõ volt, fekete talárt viselt, hullámos, sötétbarna haja a válláig ért és néhány tincs rakoncátlanul lógott fiatalos arcába, sötéten csillogó szemeivel a kastélyt figyelte és halkan ennyit suttogott:

-Hazaértem–mosolyodott el -Újra itthon vagyok-mondta és csillogó szeme sugárzott a viszontlátás örömétõl. Kezében egy kis csomagot tartott, lenézett a barna papírba kötözött kicsiny levélre és vett egy mély levegõt –Már csak fel kell támadnom.- suttogta magának. Mosolyogva megfordult és hóbagollyá változva eltûnt a Tiltott Rengeteg fái között.

Roxfort lakói ez alatt lassan felébredtek. Még egy hét volt a tanév kezdetéig. Néhány diák már most megérkezett, és élvezte szabadságának még hátralevõ kicsiny, békés részét. A tanárok a tanévi anyag utolsó részleteinek kidolgozásán munkálkodtak.

McGalagony professzor az elsõsök utazását próbálta megszervezni, hogy a gólyák és a felsõbbévesek biztonságban megérkezzenek. Felmerült ugyan: most hogy Voldemort visszatért, be kellene szüntetni a tanítást, de errõl mind a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, mind a szülõk hallani sem akartak. Így az õ feladata volt felügyelni, hogy az utazást különösen nagy elõvigyázatossággal bonyolítsák le.

Dumbledore, irodájának mélyén ülve merült bele gondolataiba. Egy emlék rémlett fel szemei elõtt. Egy látszólag békés fiúé, aki magányosan ült egy könyvvel a kezében, a roxforti tó partján és a betûk közé menekülve próbálta haragját csitítani. – Tom, mi történt veled? – sóhajtott.

Ekkor kopogtak az ajtón, az igazgató kizökkent gondolataiból. Kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett egy magas, méltóságteljes férfi. Éjfekete talárt viselt, amely hevesen lobogva követte minden mozdulatát, fekete haja sápadt fényt kölcsönzött arcának, szinte teljesen fekete szemei pedig érdeklõdve figyelték az igazgatót.

-Gyere csak be Perselus – mosolygott félhold alakú szemüvege mögül a férfire. Tudta miért van most itt a bájitaltanár. Piton néhány nappal ezelõtt érkezett meg Londonból. Régen a halálfalók közé tartozott, azonban még idejében elhagyta a Sötét Urat, mielõtt túl késõ lett volna. Még mindig maradtak azonban kapcsolatai, fõleg London környékén, s mivel a halálfalók titokban újra visszatértek Urukhoz, szükség volt némi információra. Ennek ellenére az igazgató biztosan tudta, hogy a férfi most a még mindig üres Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanári állás iránt akar érdeklõdni, Pitonnak, ugyanis még mindig elszánt célja volt megszerezni ezt a tantárgyat, és szívbõl gyûlölt minden „új tanárt", aki az útjába állt.

-Jól sejtettük – mondta higgadtan Piton – csaknem mindegyikük visszatért Voldemorthoz, Chapple, Savage és Flynn eltûntek, õk elszántan elfordultak a sötét oldaltól, nem számítok rá, hogy valaha is viszont látjuk õket, túl sokakat juttattak már Azkabanba. – mondta kissé elgondolkozva.

-Reméltem, hogy sértetlenül visszatérsz Perselus, nem örültem, hogy csak úgy eltûntél egyik napról a másikra, egy szûkszavú levélkét magad után hagyva, miszerint Londonba mentél „információgyûjtés" céljából.

-Elnézést Albus, hirtelen kellett mennem, nem kelthettem feltûnést. – közölte hidegen. – A Roxfort Express útját sikerült biztosítanunk?

-Igen, emiatt nem kell aggódnunk, biztosra veszem, hogy Minerva mindent megtesz, azért hogy a gólyák sértetlenül érkezzenek a beosztási ceremóniára. – közölte Dumbledore, és aggódva vette tudomásul, hogy csupán egyetlen hét áll elõttük a tanév kezdetéig és még csak jelöltje sem volt az új állásra.

-És a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése? Van már új tanárunk? – kérdezte várakozva Piton, és rögtön elárulta, hogy miért is van most itt.

Dumbledore kénytelen volt igazat adni a bájitaltan tanárnak, arra a döntésre jutott, hogy felajánlja Pitonnak az állást, bár nem tartotta jó ötletnek, hogy sötét varázslatokkal engedje foglalkozni.

-Perselus… – de nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert ebben a pillanatban egy hófehér bagoly repült be a nyitott ablakon keresztül és egyenesen az igazgatói szék támlájára telepedett, kicsiny csomagját Dumbledore ölébe ejtette és átszállt Piton székének karjára.

Mindketten meglepõdtek a madár hirtelen megjelenésén. Dumbledore felvette a csomagot, amely egy barna papírba tekert, rövid írást tartalmazott. Kibontotta és olvasni kezdte:

-Ez a kézírás… nem lehet… - mondta halkan.

_Voldemort visszatért Albus, a Roxfort és Harry veszélyben vannak. Talán ideje nekem is feltámadnom. Csupán felelj hangosan, szüksége van rám az otthonomnak?_

Az utolsó mondatot már hangosan olvasta, ekkor a levélbõl egy ezüstszínû falevél hullott ki, Dumbledore felvette és hirtelen furcsa kifejezés jelent meg arcán, ránézett a levél kézbesítõjére majd ennyit mondott:

-Igen, jobban mint valaha. – hangzott a nyugodt felelet és mintha egy halvány, reménykedõ mosoly futott volna végig az igazgató arcán.

-Szívbõl reméltem, hogy ez lesz a válaszod Albus. – hangzott egy bársonyos nõi hang. Piton meglepõdve felnézett, a madár helyén most egy gyönyörû nõ állt, kezét a karfán nyugtatva. Meglepetésében felállt helyérõl és egy lépést hátrált.

-Nyugalom Perselus – intett az igazgató, és a nõhöz fordult. –Seréna? Ez hogy lehetséges, te meghaltál…

-Igen, részben. – mondta, -De most itt vagyok, és élek. Majd mindenrõl beszámolok, de elõbb elmondaná valaki, hogy mi folyik itt a Roxfortban? – mosolygott a nõ.

Dumbledore mosolyogva odament hozzá és megölelte. Nagyon megdöbbentette a nõ felbukkanása, ugyanakkor egy igazán jó ötlete is fogant.

-Még ráérünk elmondani, a legjobb lenne, ha itt maradnál a kastélyban, még nem találtunk új tanárt a Sötét Varázsaltok Kivédése tantárgyunkhoz. Célszerûnek tartanám, ha a diákok elõtt, mint tanár lennél jelen. – mondta és Pitonhoz fordult.

Piton, aki eddig némán figyelte a jelenetet, most kérdõn nézett Dumbledore felé. Végigmérte a nõt és cseppet sem tetszett neki, hogy megjelenéséhez milyen következmények járulnak.

-Elnézést Perselus, engedd meg hogy bemutassam neked, egyik legtehetségesebb egykori diákunkat, talán még emlékszel rá, Seréna Water.

-Piton professzor, nagyon örülök, hogy viszontlátom. – mondta kihívóan Seréna és kezet nyújtott Piton felé. Nagyon jól emlékezett rá milyen volt Hollóhátas diákként Piton óráit végig szenvedni. Be kellett vallania magának, hogy akárcsak akkor, most is meglehetõsen vonzódott a férfihez. Emlékezett mennyire zavart volt ettõl az érzéstõl, mindenki gyûlölködve beszélt a bájitaltanárról, és éppen ezért nem is mondta el soha senkinek. Most, hogy visszajött, immár felnõttként butaságnak gondolta az egészet.

-„kizárt dolognak tartom"- gondolta Piton gúnyosan. -Üdvözlöm újra Roxfortban Miss. Water.- mondta kimérten Piton. „Nem lehet igaz, hogy pont õmiatta nem kapom meg a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését!" dühöngött magában. Emlékeiben egy szemüveges, félénk, Hollóhátas lány jelent meg, aki olykor-olykor egészen jól dolgozott az óráin, de valahányszor rászólt a lány mindig eltört valamit.

Seréna késett tanuló volt, vagyis késõn fedezték fel a képességei, így három évvel késõbb került a Roxfort tanulói közé, mint kellett volna, de így is kitûnõ boszorkány vált belõle.

Piton szeme szikrázott az elfojtott dühtõl, „hogy merészeli _ez_ idedugni a képét, ki lett az a tehetségtelen kis vakarcs?"- tombolt magában.

Seréna észrevette ezt az ellenszenvet és örült, hogy végre visszavághat a férfinak, mint felnõtt, és mint tanár, azon kívül, elhalászta Piton orra elõl, annyira várt állását, ez hihetetlenül elégedetté tette, de bántotta is, hogy a jelenléte ilyen haragot vált ki a férfiból.

-Rendben, maradok, mint tanárnõ Albus, de figyelmeztetlek hogy a tanítás nem egészen az én mûfajom.- mondta nevetve.

-Ne aggódj emiatt, biztosra veszem, hogy a tanítás nem lesz számodra nehéz feladat. Nos akkor szólok a házimanóknak, hogy keressenek neked egy szobát, egy hét múlva kezdõdik a tanév, addig sok dolgunk lesz. Most pihenj, és holnap elmesélsz szépen mindent amit nem tudok, ugyanis 5 éve eltûntél. Azt a hír kaptam, hogy Voldemortnak sikerült megöletnie, örülök hogy nem volt igaz... -mondta boldogan az igazgató.

-Akkor én nem zavarok tovább, visszamegyek a laborban, ha szükség van rám, ott leszek. –szólt közbe Piton, és kiviharzott az irodából. Seréna elgondolkozva nézett utána.

Az új tanárnõ a bájitaltantermek közelében kapott egy szobát, Piton lakhelyétõl néhány ajtónyira. Serénát nagyon zavarba hozta ez a közelség, de nem tette szóvá. A szoba egyszerû berendezésû volt, de nagyon otthonos. Az egyik fal közepén egy nagy kandalló állt, elõtte egy kényelmes fotel terpeszkedett, a sarokban egy könyvespolc magasodott, rajta az alapvetõ mágikus könyvekkel. A szoba másik végében egy íróasztal volt, mellette egy másik helyiségbe nyilló ajtó, azon túl egy hálószoba egy kellemes franciaággyal, mellette pedig egy fésülködõasztal. A hálóhoz tartozott még egy fürdõszoba. Seréna igazán otthonosnak vélte lakhelyét és örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy most saját hálószobája lesz, és nem kell megosztania azt évfolyamtársaival.

Csodálatos érzés volt újra ebben a kastélyban lenni. Késõbb Seréna nem bírt aludni, bárhogy szerette volna nem jött álom a szemére, ezért inkább leült az íróasztalhoz és a tanterven kezdett dolgozni, amit Albus adott neki sebtében. Késõ éjfél felé járt, mire elbóbiskolt, ennek ellenére, mikor reggel felkelt úgy érezte, évek óta nem aludt még ilyen jól.


	2. Rejtélyes múlt

2. Fejezet

**Rejtélyes múlt**

Aznap Seréna bejárta a kastélyt és a környékét. Mosolyra fakasztották emlékei, melyeket, az ódon épületet látva akaratlanul is fel kellett idéznie. Voltak ezek között viccesek és szomorúak is, Seréna soha sehol nem érezte még ennyire otthon magát. Persze nem csupán kedvtelésbõl járta a titkos folyosókat és tantermeket, meg akart gyõzõdni róla, hogy biztonság uralkodik az iskola falai között. A birtokon is körülnézett már, mikor megérkezett.

A Rengeteg számtalan lakója közül jó néhány eredetét ismerte, és a legtöbb lény örömmel vette tudomásul a nõ közelségét. Valamilyen furcsa képességénél fogva különösen jó kapcsolatban volt a varázslényekkel. Még diákkorában barátjává fogadott egy gyönyörû unikornist, ami meglehetõsen furcsa dolog volt egy tizenéves lánytól, nade egyáltalán nem bánta, a csodás teremtmény a legjobb barátja lett, és ez sokat jelentett a fiatal boszorkánynak akkoriban. Már néhány napja az erdõben rejtõzködött, amíg elérkezettnek látta az idõt, hogy átváltozzon, és azzal a bizonyos levéllel berepüljön Dumbledore irodájának nyitott ablakán. Piton csodálkozó arcának emlékére újra elfogta a kellemes mosoly kényszere, nem tudta kiverni a fejébõl a férfit, bármennyire is szerette volna, úgy döntött inkább lefoglalja magát, mintsem itt ábrándozzon, akárcsak annak idején.

Seréna csaknem késve érkezett az ebédre, kissé csalódva vette tudomásul, hogy Piton olyan „elfoglalt", hogy még csak ebédelni sincs ideje. Ebéd után újabb sétára indult, de ezúttal Dumbledore kíséretében, aki örömmel látta, hogy volt diákja, immár ígéretes tanerõ, egy kisgyermek lelkesedésével veti bele magát az iskolai élet bármely problémás ügyének megoldásába. Azonban nem hagyta nyugodni, hogy Seréna eltûnésérõl illetve annak körülményeirõl aligha tudott már biztosat. Kíváncsiságának hangot is adott miközben a tó mellett sétálgattak:

-Seréna, nem tagadom, nagyon meglep, hogy életben látlak téged. A kapcsolataim biztosan értesítettek hogy nem élted túl a támadást azon a furcsa délutánon, amikor mint a legtehetségesebb aurorok egyikeként egy egyszerû feladattal küldtek ki egy riasztáshoz…

-Nem, nem egyszerû riasztás volt Albus, csapda volt, amelyben el is veszítettem két nagyon jó barátomat. – vágott közbe Seréna. -Nehezemre esik errõl beszélni. Tudnod kell, hogy azelõtt sohasem kaptam komoly feladatot a Minisztériumtól, ezért jól is tudtam végezni a munkám, egy-két éles helyzetben elismerték, hogy tehetséges auror vagyok, azonban nem engedtek még a nagyobb ügyek közelébe. Aznap viszont, amikor odaértünk a helyszínre már vártak ránk. Mikor bementünk a házba, a többieket mögöttem azonnal megölte egy halálfaló. Ketten voltak ugyan, de a másik nem támadt, mikor látta hogy társa végez az enyéimmel, egy halálos átokkal megölte õt is, majd hozzám fordult csak annyit mondott:

„-Kövess!" Mit tehettem volna, értelmetlen lett volna párbajra hívni, hiszen láthatóan nem azért volt ott, ki akartam deríteni, úgy tettem, ahogy utasított. Hoppanáltunk egy furcsa terembe ahol senki más nem volt. Ott levette a csuklyát a fejérõl, és bemutatkozott, mintha nem történt volna az elõbb semmi. Dühöngtem azért amit a társaimmal tettek. Úgynevezett összekötõnek nevezte magát. Mint késõbb kiderült számtalan társát árulta el és juttatta Azkabanba, és amikor Voldemort visszatért, elmenekült.

-Kakarov - mondta Dumbledore, némi gúnnyal a hangjában.

-Igen így mutatkozott be. Elmondta, hogy azzal a feladattal bíznak meg, hogy épüljek be a halálfalók közé, és legyek utódja egy eltûnt árulónak. Mivel mugli tanulmányaim során legfõképp a kémiával-ez a mugli bájitaltan-szóval ezzel foglalkoztam, késõbb pedig igazán jó eredményeket sikerült kifacsarnom az itteni… foglalkozásokból, úgy döntöttek alkalmas vagyok betölteni az „üresedést", ami mint késõbb rájöttem Piton helye volt. Én éppen akkor jöttem ide tanulni, mikor õ már az árulók közé tartozott. „csupán két évig tanított, mégis olyan gyûlölettel vegyes szeretetet hagyott bennem"- gondolta. –Nem hittem volna, hogy a Minisztérium ilyen eszközöket is használ, sokáig undorodtam addigi munkahelyemtõl, de rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ez már nem az erkölcsrõl szólt. Persze sokan rosszallták, hogy egy nõnek ilyen feladatot adnak, de nem tehettek semmit. A külvilág számára azt a látszatot keltették, hogy meghaltam a társaimmal együtt. Kakarov bevezetett a halálfalók köreibe, benne akkor még bíztak. Megkaptam a sötét jelet, ez volt a legnagyobb hiba az életemben, amit engedtem bekövetkezni.

Az utóbbi 5 évben a halálfalók között dolgoztam, olyan kártékonyan, ahogy csak megengedhettem magamnak, de nem sok hasznomat vették a Minisztériumban, mikor Voldemort elvesztette hatalmát a halálfalók legtöbbje szétszéledt, de maradtak, akik szervezkedtek, én õket voltam hivatott megakadályozni. –mondta gúnyosan mosolyogva.

Most, hogy Voldemort visszatért rájött mindenre, nem tudtam többé fenntartani a látszatot, el kellett menekülnöm, akárcsak Pitonnak, nekem sem maradt volna esélyem, hogy életben maradjak, ha nincsen Roxfort. A Tiltott rengetegben rejtõztem néhány napig, amikor megjelentem az irodádban bagolyként.

Dumbledore félhold alakú szemüvege mögül elgondolkozva nézett Serénára. Tudta, hogy a lány nagy bajban van, és ez még jobban megerõsítette azt a döntését, hogy felvette az iskolába, mint tanárt. Alkalmasnak találta Serénát a feladatra, kevéske aggodalmat érzett ugyan, hogy a lány magán viseli a Sötét Jegyet, de biztos volt benne, hogy bizalmat érdemel. Hiszen még ha titokban is, végig a jó oldalon állt, s ha talán mégsem, mindenkinek jár egy második lehetõség.

-Köszönöm, hogy ezt elmondtad Seréna. A Roxfort biztonságot nyújt neked és mindannyiunknak… egyelõre. Úgy gondolom több erõ rejlik benned, mint amennyit bármelyik nos… megbízód kinézett belõled. – mondta elmosolyodva.

-Remélem nem sodrom veszélybe az iskolát, Albus. Most hogy rájöttek a kilétemre, és mivel Perselus is itt van és Harry is, meg persze az õ növendékeik közül jó páran… több ok nem is kell, hogy az iskolát támadják meg elõször. – mondta gondterhelten Seréna.

-Az iskola jelen pillanatban biztonságban van, efelõl nincsen kétségem. Abban is biztos vagyok, hogy Voldemort nem tervez nyílt támadást a Roxfort ellen, mert habár hívei többsége visszatért hozzá, nincs még elég erejük egy ilyen összecsapáshoz. – nyugtatta Dumbledore –Azt hiszem mindkettõnkre ráférne egy igazán jó vacsora, találkozunk a nagyteremben. -azzal lassú léptekkel elindult a kastély felé, otthagyva Serénát, akinek azonban még mindig rossz elõérzetei voltak az elkövetkezendõ tanévvel kapcsolatban. Végül igazat adott Dumbledorenak és utána nézett annak a kiadós vacsorának.


	3. Álom?

3. Fejezet

**Álom?**

Az iskolát a tanév közeledtével egyre növekvõ aggodalom vette körül. Seréna többször körüljárta már a kastély minden emeletét, de nyugtalanságát nem hagyta csillapítani azóta is fel-feltörõ rossz elõérzete. Ráadásul kezdett lámpalázas lenni közelgõ tanórái miatt. Magabiztos személyiséggel rendelkezett, ez azonban most nem segítette, mivel nem egy csapat önfejû politikussal kellett tárgyalnia, csupán egy évfolyamnyi önfejû gyereket kellett önvédelemre tanítania. A kettõ közötti különbséget más helyzetben egetverõen nagynak találta volna, most azonban rádöbbent talán még az utóbbi a rosszabb eset, és valószínûleg mégsem lesz olyan könnyû dolga.

Kifejezetten kíváncsi volt az ifjú Harry Potterre, mivel õ volt a varázsvilág leghíresebb személye, azonban Draco Malfoy talán még nála is jobban érdekelte, ugyanis a fiú apja, Lucius sokszor megpróbálta õt gyanúba keverni a Sötét Úr elõtt, és úgy vélte ezt a mostani kényszerhelyzetét is az idõsebb Malfoynak köszönheti. Nem akarta, hogy a fiú is apja sorsát kövesse, bár gyanította, ebben az ügyben nem sok eredményt fog elérni.

Már csupán egy nap volt a tanítás kezdetéig, a nagyteremben tartott lakoma alkalmával Serénának több mint kis bosszúságot okozott, hogy mikor csaknem késve beesett az évnyitóra már csupán Piton mellett volt hely a tanári asztalnál. „Nagyszerû, a pokolba is miért pont ott? Inkább ülnék a diákok közé!"- hangzott a fejében az égetõ kérdés. „Te vagy késésben, éppen hogy ideértél, és még örülhetnél is neki!" -adta meg magának a kínosan igaz választ. Tehát tétován végigülte a vacsorát a professzor „társaságában", már ha társaságnak lehet nevezni a némaságot. A tanévnyitó végén Piton egy szó nélkül távozott a boldogan fecsegõ diáksereggel együtt. Seréna nem volt még fáradt, úgyhogy elhatározta, hogy tesz egy rövid sétát, a tó mellett, igaz már elég késõre járt, azonban a késõi sétáknak, még ha magányosan is, soha nem tudott ellent mondani, még Roxfortos diák korában sem, bár ezt nem merte bevallani így utólag sem az igazgatónak.

A nagyterembõl kilépve, tehát egyenesen a park felé vette az irányt. Tudta hogy ez akár veszélyes is lehet, azonban úgy érezte szüksége van erre a kis sétára az elsõ tanítási nap elõtt. Már korábban, sõt régen is, volt alkalma megcsodálni a tó és a Rengeteg titkait és élõlényeit, de azóta sem tudott betelni a felfedezésekkel.

A tó mellett álldogált, éppen a tükörsima vízen úsztatta gondolatait, amikor hirtelen észre vett valamit az erdõ szélén. Egy fekete csuklyás alak tartott a kastélyból az erdõ irányába. Seréna ösztönösen követni kezdte, valahogy az az érzése támadt, hogy az a valaki nem jelent veszély, azonban ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett hogy megtudja ki az, és miért járkál ilyenkor a vadonban.

Felvette egy holló alakját, és a nyomába szegõdött. A furcsa alak néha megállt, mintha tudná, hogy követik, a lány azonban, jól kiismerte magát ezen a terepen és úgy gondolta nem veheti észre.

Seréna csak egy pillanatra kapta el tekintetét, amikor valami megzörrent egy bokorban a háta mögött. Mire visszafordult a rejtélyes figura nem volt sehol. Csalódottan, és gyanakvással teli szívvel vette tudomásul, hogy ha nem is egy halálfaló volt, a legjobb esetben is talán egy kém van Roxfortban. Odament, ahol utoljára vélte felfedezni és alakot váltva immár egy fekete farkasként gondolkozott, vajon hová tûnhetett ilyen hirtelen. Már épp visszafelé akart indulni, hogy beszámoljon Dumbledorenak a történtekrõl, mikor egyszerre maga sem tudta hogyan, de szembe került a csuklyással. Biztos volt benne hogy csapdába sétált, és az látta õt hollóból farkassá változni. Nem tudta támadjon-e vagy vegye fel emberi alakját, és varázserõvel védekezzen.

Úgy tûnt a különös alak kissé meglepõdött a jelenség láttán, azonban szinte azonnal a farkasra emelte a pálcáját, amint az megmozdult. Seréna egyszerre észbekapott és hirtelen ötlettel elkapta a mágus karját, és a földre terítette. Az eséstõl a csuklya lecsúszott az ismeretlen alak fejérõl, és Serénának elakadt a lélegzete, Piton volt az. Hihetetlenül meglepõdött. „Mit keres itt, ilyenkor? Miért van itt?"- peregtek a kérdések egymás után a nõ fejében. Piton azonban nem tudhatta ki õ így még a nõ a váratlan felismerés hatása alatt volt azonnal reagált, és lerázta magáról az állatot, aki idõ közben elengedte karját. Piton gyorsan támadt, dermesztõ bûbájt küldött az állatra, ám mikor a varázslat célba ért Seréna már visszaváltozott emberi alakba, és úgy találta el.

Seréna megdermedt, de tudatánál volt. Végtelenül felbosszantotta, hogy itt áll, ennyire kiszolgáltatva, és nem tehet semmit. Piton néhány másodpercig olyan arcot vágott, mintha most találkozott volna elõször a nõvel, aztán szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott.

-Nocsak Miss. Water, nincs egy kicsit késõ az ilyen kis kirándulásokhoz?- mondta a tõle telhetõ legcinikusabb hangnemben. El kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon mulattatta a lány kiszolgáltatottsága, és igyekezett kellõképpen kihangsúlyozni, mennyire szórakoztató a látvány.

-Még jó, hogy ha emberre használják a dermesztõ átkot, azért még tud beszélni. Perselus azonnal mondja az ellenbûbáj, ez csöppet sem mulatságos.- mondta, és ezt a maga szemszögébõl túlságosan is helytállónak vélte.

-Mit keres itt ilyenkor Miss. Water?- ismételte meg a kérdést.

-Én ugyanezt kérdezhetném öntõl, Perselus.- mondta pimaszul. –Elengedne végre? -ismételte a saját kérdését, amit valahogy sokkal sürgetõbbnek érzett, minthogy magyarázkodjon.

-Ugyan miért tenném?- mondta Piton, és gonoszan mosolygott. Közelebb lépett a nõhöz, és karját összefonva gúnyosan méregette megbénított áldozatát. El kellett ismernie, hogy Seréna gyönyörû nõvé fejlõdött az évek során, bár arcán még mindig ott voltak a gyerekes vonások, összességében inkább egy csinos fiatal nõ volt.

Serénát mérhetetlenül felingerelte, ahogy volt tanára bánt vele. „Miért tennéd? Hogy haraptam volna le a karod, engedj el azonnal!!!"- ordított magában. Piton közelebb lépett hozzá, arca csupán néhány centire volt tõle. Serénából azonnal kiszállt minden harag, minden vonzódása életre kelt, amit valaha is a férfi irányába táplált. Félelem és gyötrõ szenvedély járta át mindenét. Piton még közelebb hajolt hozzá, és mély bársonyos hangján halkan kimondta a feloldó-varázst. Seréna érezte, hogy visszatér az ereje, ettõl a sok érzéstõl teljesen összezavarodott, csak állt a férfi elõtt és képtelen volt megmozdulni annak ellenére, hogy az átok elmúlt.

A férfi tekintete olyan erõsen vonzotta, mint soha semmi. „Megbolondultam!"- gondolta, és hirtelen a férfi nyaka köré fonta karjait és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Piton erre nem számított, nem hitte, hogy ez a nõ bármit érezhet iránta, de bárhogy is diktálta az ésszerûség nem tudta elengedni. Seréna érezte a férfi érintését a hátán, végig simította és derekánál megállva közelebb húzta magához. „Mit tettem?" -hangzott mindkettõjük fejében a kérdés. Sokáig álltak és csókolták egymást, egyikük sem tudta elengedni a másikat.

„Te jó ég! Ezt nem tehetem!"- kiabálta magában Piton, és hirtelen elengedte a nõt.

–Stupor! -mondta gyorsan, még mielõtt Seréna megszólalhatott volna.

Seréna ebben a pillanatban felriad, ott feküdt a szobájában, a kastélyban.

- Hogy… hogyan kerültem én ide? Mi… mi történt? -kérdezte kétségbeesetten. Tehát csak álom lett volna? Nem az nem lehet, olyan valóságos volt! -bizonygatta magának. „Tehát mi történt velem, mit csináltam? Ez túl megy minden határon, hogy lehetek ennyire idióta? -kérdezgette újra és újra önmagát. „Szeretem, valóban beleszerettem volna?"- tette fel magának a szûnni nem akaró kérdést.

Másnap reggel komoran ébredt, még mindig nem tudta a valóságot látta-e az éjjel. Abban biztos volt, hogy a kastélyt elhagyta a vacsora után, de azon túl már semmiben nem volt biztos.

Úgy döntött eltemeti magában egy idõre ezeket a kérdéseket és lázasan készült az elsõ órájára, az ötödikes Mardekárral és Hollóháttal.

Mikor lement a reggelihez, csalódottan látta, hogy Piton már megint nincs ott, „Szokott vajon egyáltalán enni?" Odament a tanári asztalhoz és a tõle telhetõ legjobb hangulatban reggelizett a többi tanárral.

Már éppen végzett, és sietett a szobájához, hogy felkészüljön az elsõ órára. Annyira sietett, hogy elõször észre sem vette a vele szemben jövõ Pitont, aki különös feldúltsággal közeledett. Úgy tûnt egyikük sem akar tudni a másikról. Seréna közömbösséget színlelve ment el a férfi mellett, éppen csak bólintott felé, majd mellette elhaladva kissé meglökte karját, ugyanis a folyosó túl szûk volt hogy két ember kényelmesen elférhessen. Piton, ahogy a nõ hozzáért a karjához, alig hallhatóan felszisszent mintha fájt volna neki az érintése. Seréna nem törõdött vele, beviharzott a szobájába és éppen összeszedte holmiait, amikor egy hang felkiáltott benne: „A farkas! A karján haraptam meg! Valóság volt!"- hangzott a felismerés, Seréna a szája elé kapta kezét és percekig megszólalni sem tudott.


	4. Az elsõ órák

4.Fejezet

Az elsõ órák 

Seréna izgatottan készült elsõ órájára az ötödéves Hollóháttal és Mardekárral. Az erdõben történtekre gondolva még mindig mérhetetlen zavar fogta el. Szerencsére nem volt túl sok ideje ezen gondolkozni, úgy döntött nem hajlandó foglalkozni ezzel, most elsõsorban az iskola biztonságával kellett törõdnie, persze ezt õ maga is elég gyenge kifogásnak találta.

Az elsõ órájáról elkésett. „Az Istenért, tanulj már meg idõben megérkezni valahova!"- szidta magát. Miután kinyitotta az osztályterem ajtaját, azonnal hallhatta az ismerõs, gúnyos kritikát, ezúttal viszont az ifjabb Malfoy elõadásában.

-Úgy látom ebben az évben sem kaptunk valami hozzáértõ tanárt. Biztos voltam benne, hogy Dumbledore most sem tud egy valamire való varázslót keríteni. Elõször egy szerencsétlen dadogós tolvaj- mondta álszent mosollyal-utána egy pojáca, majd egy vérfarkas, utána egy üldözési mániás auror, ezek után már egy ilyen nõn sem csodálkozom.

-Mr. Malfoy, gondoltam, hogy nem bírja ki építõ jellegû kritika nélkül. Bizonyára az apjától örökölte ezt a felettébb kellemes tulajdonságát.- mondta lekezelõ hangon a tanárnõ. Hátul néhány Hollóhátas diák szinte fetrengett a nevetéstõl. Máris szimpatikus volt nekik az új tanárnõ. Draconak néhány pillanatra leesett az álla, valószínûleg híres Malfoy-büszkeségét sértette a megjegyzés, a hangsúly vagy talán a személy akitõl kapta. Seréna elégedett arccal beterelte diákjait a terembe.

-Nos kezdjük az órát- mondta. -Elõször is bemutatkoznék, Seréna Water vagyok, és én fogom tanítani önöknek a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédését ebben az évben.

Az elsõ félévben varázslényekkel kezdünk, a másodikban, pedig amennyiben már kellõen felkészültek, néhány alapvetõ átkot-,védõ-bûbájt fognak elsajátítani elméletben és gyakorlatban is.

Az osztály alig észrevehetõen felmorajlott, mindannyian nagyon várták ezt az utóbbi témakört, a zavargások miatt pedig még sürgetõbbnek érezték ezen ismereteket minél elõbb magukénak tudni.

-Félév után hangsúlyozom. -mondta Seréna és biztató arccal mérte végig az osztályt.

-Most azonban kezdjünk is bele a tananyagba. Mint mondtam varázslényekkel fogunk kezdeni, amelyek a kifejezetten veszélyes kategóriába sorolhatók, legalábbis a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium Varázslényfelügyeleti Fõosztályának kiadványa szerint. –itt egy gúnyos mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

Az elsõ ilyen lény a kelpi. A kelpi egy Nagy-Britanniában és Írországban honos vizidémon. Rengeteg féle alakot képes ölteni, leggyakrabban hínársörényû ló képében jelenik meg. A hátára csalogatja a gyanútlan vándort, majd nyomban beugrik a lakóhelyéül szolgáló folyóba vagy tóba, s a mélyben elfogyasztja lovasát.

Ismét hallotta a gúnyos hangot, ezúttal a hátsó sorok egyikébõl, ahol Draco Malfoy éppen önfeledt kritikával ecsetelte, hogy ki is az az idióta aki felül egy ilyen ló hátára. A Mardekáros ház tagjait persze szinte kivétel nélkül nagyon mulattatta, hogy már az elsõ tanórán így kifigurázzák a lelkes tanerõt.

-Úgy látom Mr. Malfoy nem igazán érdeklõdik az óra tananyaga iránt, de legalább csendben maradna, hiszen talán más diákok kíváncsiak az efféle lényekre. Tíz pont a Mardekártól. -mondat Seréna ellentmondást nem tûrõ hangon és remélte, hogy ezzel kicsit észhez téríti a fiút, aki ezután ugyan csendben maradt, de az óra további részében gyilkos pillantásokkal méregette újdonsült „ellenségét".

A tanórákon mostmár többnyire minden rendben ment, Seréna még ugyan sokszor hallott Draco-féle megjegyzéseket, de látszólag már sikerült felülkerekednie a fiú felháborítóan lekezelõ viselkedésén.

Kínzóan lassan teltek a napok a kastély falai közt. A tanárok és diákok között érezhetõ volt a halvány feszültség. Túlságosan nagy volt a nyugalom a külvilágban. Sok diák megrendelte a Reggeli Prófétát, amelyben mostmár heti rendszerességgel tûntek fel kisebb rendbontások, amik ugyan nem voltak veszélyesek, mégis reggelente ott bujkált az aggodalom mindenki szívében.

A feszült légkör nagyon idegesítette Serénát, ezért gyakran sétálgatott a kastélyban és az erdõben. Aggasztotta, hogy barátját nem sikerült megtalálnia. Régen nem látta, és hallott róla, hogy mikor a Bölcsek köve veszélybe került Voldemort itt rejtõzött az erdõben és megölt két unikornist, hogy életben tartsa magát. Remélte, hogy nem a barátja volt az egyik áldozat. Eddig két társát veszítette el a Nagy Úr és „családi köre" miatt. A bosszúvágy eddig is ott forrt benne akárhányszor eszébe jutott az a bizonyos „riasztás".

Már november környékén járt a tanév. Leesett az elsõ hó, csodás fehér színbe vonva a Roxfortot körbeölelõ tájat. A hóesés jótékony hatással volt a hangulatra. Habár a diákok délután 5-tõl nem tartózkodhattak a kastélyon kívül, azért szûk szabadidejükben sikerült felszabadulniuk egy-egy fergeteges hócsata alkalmával, amelybõl néha az õket kísérõ tanárok is talpig vizesen kerültek ki.


	5. Egy szabadnap

5. Fejezet

**Egy szabadnap**

Egy vasárnap reggel Seréna szokatlanul felszabadultan ébredt. A dolgozatíratás a sötét erõk fenyegetése ellenére sem szûnt meg, ígyhát az íróasztalon tucatszám álltak a kijavított és még kijavítandó dolgozatok a különbözõ vizidémonokról és kígyódémonokról.

Az elméleti órákon kívül a 6. és 7. évfolyamon már belekezdett az alapvetõ párbajismeretekbe, és a kemény gyakorlások ellenére a diákok igazán szerették a tanárnõt, és hálásak voltak ezekért az ismeretekért.

Most azonban semmi nem tudta lekötni a figyelmét, újabb bolyongást tervezett a Rengetegbe. Kipattant az ágyból és felöltözött. Ki nem állhatta a korabeli boszorkányok „átlagos" viseletét, ugyanis bosszantóan akadályozónak találta a szoknyát, ebbõl következõen az egyrészes ruhát is. Sétálni szinte mindig nadrágban ment.

Ha rossz hangulata volt még a tanórára is a kedvenc fekete, trapézszárú, testhezálló nadrágjában botránkoztatta meg az egyenruha ellenére a divatot igenis istenítõ Mardekáros lánycsoportokat. Egyik ilyen kedélyû órája végén a terembõl kilépve még hallotta Parkinson kisasszony megjegyzését: „Ebben a fekete szerelésben úgy néz ki, mint Piton professzor!"- hangzott a bölcs megállapítás.

Seréna elfojtotta a rátörõ nevetõgörcsöt, úgy érezte mindjárt szétrepednek a bordái. Már éppen lekûzdötte a kényszert, hogy a folyosó közepén kezdjen el szívbõl kacagni, amikor a szobája ajtaját nyitotta meglátta a Pitont arrafelé viharzani. Villámgyorsan, a szájára szorított kézzel szaladt be az ajtón.

-Tényleg hasonlít. -mondta a nevetéstõl elfulló hangon. Hosszú percekig csak kacagni tudott, ez a megjegyzés egy hétre jókedvre derítette, pontosan õ maga sem tudta miért.

Már a bejárati csarnokban járt, amikor ennek az emléknek a végére ért. Észrevette, hogy fülig ér a szája. Ahogy kinyitotta a csarnok ajtaját újra belebotlott Pitonba.

-Hova igyekszik ekkora mosollyal Miss. Water? -kérdezte meglepetten.

-Egy sétára a parkba és az erdõbe.- mondta még mindig mosolyogva és hirtelen ötletbõl megkérdezte: -Velem tart? -meglepõ módon természetesen nemleges választ várt a tanártól.

-Miért ne. -válaszolta Piton. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet, de éppen keresni akart valami elfoglaltságot, mert a pincében terjengõ szörnyûséges szagtól (ami Neville Longbotom egyik újabb akciójának következményeként terjedt szét a tanteremben) már fejfájása támadt. Amúgysem gyakran van társasága a sétái alkalmával, ezegyszer miért ne tehetne kivételt.

„Hoppá!" gondolta zavartan Seréna, nagyon csodálkozott ezen a válaszon.

-Indulhatunk, vagy esetleg még visszamegy valamiért?- kérdezte Piton.

-Nem így tökéletes… menjünk.- hangzott a bizonytalan válasz.

Elindultak a kitaposott úton a Tiltott Rengeteg mellett haladva. Egy darabig kínos csend volt, aztán Seréna végre ügyetlenül kezdeményezett.

-'szintén Perselus, meglepõdtem, amikor azt mondta elkísér, nem akarom megsérteni, de eddig úgy vettem észre, hogy nem igazán uralkodik szimpátia kettõnk között. -vallotta be kissé félve, nem akarta elijeszteni a férfit.

-Nos… Miss. Water azért tartottam önnel, egy kis nyugalomra vágytam. A laborban a Longbotom fiú okozta felfordulás miatt nem találhattam elfoglaltságot. -mondta Piton kicsit mérgesen. Seréna köhintve nevetett egyet.

–Ezt olyan viccesnek találja? -vonta kérdõre.

-Hát… igen. -mondta a lány tovább mosolyogva.

-Az a kölyök kész katasztrófa. Sohasem fog megtanulni egy bájitalreceptet sem, egyszerûen nem is tudom hogy engedték át más tárgyakból.

-Az én óráimon egészen jól teljesít, érdeklõdik a varázslények iránt, amik a félévi tananyagot képezik. Sokszor még ponttal is tudom jutalmazni. Azt hiszem, sõt világosan látom, hogy nem éppen maga a kedvenc tanára. Szerintem próbáljon meg nem rászólni az órán, vagy legalábbis ne túl hirtelen, ha nem akar túl nagy pusztítást.

-Ezt észben tartom, még egy ilyen alkotói munka a fiú részérõl és a Roxfort két emeletet fog süllyedni. -jelent meg egy halvány mosoly a bájitaltanár arcán.

„De aranyos amikor igazán mosolyog!" -gondolta Seréna. „Mit beszélek… illetve gondolok, még a végén én fogok két emeletet süllyedni, ha így folytatom."

-Egyébként igazán nem értem miért kell az ötödéveseknek varázslényekkel foglalkozniuk, ez a Legendás Lények Gondozása órára tartozna.

-De mivelhogy ebben az évben nincsen tanár, és megfelelõen biztonságos terület az órák számára… nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy a kastélyon kívül tartsunk órákat. A diákok még túl védtelenek. -magyarázott Seréna. -A magam részérõl igazán élvezem, kifejezetten szeretem a különleges lényeket.

-Akkor már értem, hogy miért volt olyan jó barátságban Hagriddal.

-Különleges lényt mondtam Perselus, nem veszélyes bestiákat. Persze a kissé „sötétebb" állatok is vonzanak, mint például a farkasok, vagy a denevérek.- célzott finoman, de úgy tûnt Piton észre sem vette a csöppnyi utalást.

-Ha már az állatoknál tartunk kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért nincs benne az animágusok hivatalos listájában? Úgy látom itt egyedül Minerva volt olyan törvénytisztelõ, hogy szíveskedett bejelenteni magát.

-Nem vagyok animágus. -vágta rá a lány.

-Hiszen bagoly alakban jelent meg az igazgató irodájában. -értetlenkedett.

-Csakhogy ez nem tudás, hanem adottság. Bármilyen állat alakját fel tudom venni, ha akarom. Amikor idekerültem a Roxfortba jöttem rá erre a képességre.

-Ez hogy lehetséges? -kérdezte Piton teljes megdöbbenéssel.

-Magam sem tudom még. De… -nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert egy bagoly szállt el tõle pár centire.

Azonnal felismerte, kitartotta a karját és a madár rászállt. Piton felé fordulva egy levelet nyújtott neki. Piton kinyitotta és elolvasta.

-Ugyan Merlin igazán repülhetnél úgy, hogy ne hozd a szívbajt az emberre.- okította szárnyasát a tanárnõ.

-Bocsásson meg, de el kell mennem, Dumbledore sürgõsen beszélni akar velem.- mondta Piton és visszasietett a kastélyba.

Seréna még örült is egy kicsit, hogy magára maradt, így végre nekivághat az erdõnek. Elindult a Rengeteg felé. Úgy döntött ezúttal eredeti alakjában fürkészi az õsöreg labirintust. Ahogy túllépte az elsõ fák határát rossz elõérzete támadt.

Egy ideig csendesen és zavartalanul haladt elõre, amikor valami megzörrent a háta mögött. Villámgyorsan pálcát rántott és támadóállásba helyezkedett. A sûrû bozótos mögül viszont nem ellenség, hanem egy rég nem látott barát bukkant elõ.

-Újra itt a varázslények hercegnõje? -köszöntötte boldogan Hagrid.

-Istenem, de rég nem hallottam ezt a becenevet tõled! -ugrott a nyakába Seréna.

-Jó újra látni kis barátnõm, látom még mindig elõszeretettel járkálsz a vadonban. -mondta csipkelõdõen szemrehányó hangnemben az óriás.

-Én pedig látom, hogy még mindig teljes erõbedobással ûzöd a vadõri szakmát.- felelt jókedvûen.

-Szó mi szó, én is szívesen bolyongok az erdõben, ha tehetem. Most éppen Aragog fészkéhez indultam, ha megtalálom, mostanában eléggé felbolydult itt az élet. Velem tartasz?- kérdezte Hagrid reménykedve.

-Nem, köszönöm, Norinát szeretném megtalálni. Már régen keresem õt, de eddig még nem sikerült rálelnem. Hagrid, ugye nem volt a között a két unikornis között, akiket Voldemort néhány éve elpusztított?- kérdezte kétségbeesetten.

-Nem. 'k szinte újszülött példányok voltak, tapasztalatlanságuk miatt tudta õket Tudodki elkapni.- mondta a Név hallatán megborzongva.

-Ez megnyugtató, akkor én megyek tovább keresgélni. Majd késõbb beszélünk ígérem. -azzal mindketten továbbindultak.

„Norina", Seréna így nevezte el barátját. Norina gyönyörû unikornisként megbabonázta a lányt, egyszerûen nem tudott félni tõle vagy nem megbízni benne. Ezek a lények, ha akarták beleláttak az ember gondolataiba és a gondolatok útján tudtak is beszélni akárkivel, bármilyen távol is volt az illetõ. Ezt a tulajdonságukat azonban szinte sohasem használták, mivel nem tartották rá méltónak az emberi faj legtöbb tagját. Ezen okoknál fogva szinte senki sem tudott errõl a képességrõl.

Seréna egy kicsiny pataknál találta magát. Nem emlékezett, hogy lett volna ilyen az erdõ közepén. Valahogy mégis az az érzése támad, hogy járt már erre, és újra érezte, hogy figyelik. Elgondolkozva, de óvatosan lépkedett a patak mellett, varázspálcáját végig a kezében szorongatta. Habár nem volt szokása könnyen megijedni, mégis ettõl a helytõl borsódzott a háta.

Egy pillanatra megállt, belenézett a vízbe, amely addig békésen verte vissza a fák lombjai közé világító hold képét. A víz visszatükrözte alakját, s ahogy végignézett tükörképén hirtelen megjelent mögötte egy fekete csuklyás alak képe.

Megfordult, de már késõ volt.

-Crucio! -mondta ki az átkot az ismeretlen. Hangja mély volt, de kissé rekedt, ismerõs volt valahonnan, de Serénának már nem volt ideje ezen gondolkozni. Éles fájdalom hasított mindenébe. Nem volt képes védekezni az átok ellen, pálcáját elejtve térdre esett és négykézláb, némán sikoltva próbálta túlélni a kínok átkát. Már hihetetlenül zúgott a feje a mardosó fájdalomtól, felnézett támadójára, az csak állt némán és nem eresztette foglyát.

Seréna az ájulás határára ért mikor hirtelen megszûnt minden fájdalom. A sötétségbõl egy fénylõ, fehér tünemény támadt a csuklyásra, aki a hirtelen ellentámadástól megrémülve hátrált, majd azonnal hoppanált.

-Jól vagy Seréna? -csengett egy kellemes hang a lány fejében. Seréna mostmár tisztább fejjel nézte megmentõjét.

-Norina, végre megtaláltalak, akarom mondani te találtál meg engem. Köszönöm. Ha nem jössz talán…

-Nyugalom, nem tudom ki volt ez, de vissza fog jönni.

-Ezek szerint fel tudja törni a hoppanálást gátló bûbájt, beszélni fogok Dumbledorral, bár biztosra veszem, hogy már tud róla. -mondta Seréna aggódva. Dühösen kifújta a levegõt és folytatta: -Téged viszont nem engedlek el, most hogy megvagy, évek óta elõször, jó lenne „társalogni" egyet. -váltott témát, olyan könnyedséggel, hogy az még Norinát is meglepte.

Amég kiértek az erdõbõl a lány elmesélte az elmúlt öt év eseményeit, bár nem kellett volna beszélnie, hiszen az unikornis minden gondolatát tökéletesen látta, azonban csak úgy ömlöttek belõle a szavak. Jó ideje nem beszélt már senkivel ilyen hosszasan. Norina figyelmesen hallgatta a beszámolót, örült, hogy újra láthatja kotnyeles kis barátnõjét.

-Úgy gondolom egy áruló kell hogy legyen a Roxforton belül, másképp ki tudná feltörni a védõbûbájokat. -nézett fel az ódon épületre Seréna.

-Mindenképpen szólj az igazgatónak. Az erdõben mostanság minden túlzottan furcsa, nem mintha nektek embereknek és mágusoknak eddig nem lett volna az.

Annyira örülök, hogy újra láthatlak. Igazán sokat dolgoztál a sötét erõk ellen, ezért büszke is vagyok rád. Ez azonban hamarabb bevezetett a valóságba, mint más korodbelit. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy festhetsz a katedrán, mint tanárnõ.- duruzsolta a lény hangja.

-Ugyan, nem a tanításért vagyok itt, persze nagyon élvezem, kihívás a diákokkal foglalkozni, de elsõsorban vigyáznom kell Harryre és a Roxfortra, ez nekem mindennél elõbbre való. Annyi minden történt a diákéveim óta. Halálfaló lettem, eltûnt és meghalt négy barátom, Voldemort elbukott, Lily és James… meghaltak, -mondta szomorúan. -„és egyvalami mégsem változott: Piton". -folytatta cinikusan gondolatban.

-Újra hozzá kell szoknod, hogyha velem vagy a gondolataidat is tökéletesen hallom drága Seréna!- nevetett Norina. -Látom, még mindig szereted.

-Honnan veszed? -védekezett a lány megszeppenve. -Én egyszerûen csak… noshát… az a helyzet… rendben gyõztél, igen szeretem. -vallotta be kelletlenül. -De megpróbálok nem odafigyelni rá, soha nem tudnám megszerezni. -suttogta lemondóan.

-Nem tudod vagy nem akarod kedvesem? -hangzott a szemrehányás.

-Ebbõl elég, már így is úgy festhetek, mint egy stoplámpa. Mindjárt elkések a vacsoráról… szokásomhoz híven. Sajnálom, de mennem kell, még megkereslek.

-Jót ne halljak felõled te lány! -csengett a búcsú.

Seréna csakugyan elpirulva indult a kastélyba. „Esküszöm, ha megint csak Perselus mellett lesz hely a tanári asztalnál én nem fogok vacsorázni!" Egy nyerítést hallott a háta mögül. „Jó tudom, hogy hallottad Norina, de ne nevess ki kérlek!"- fordult hátra. „Rendben, bocsáss meg!"- hangzott komolyan a válasz. Norina azonban már biztosan tudta „ez a lány tényleg szerelmes, csak tudnám miért éppen a környék legnehezebb emberét fogta ki? Hmm…ha jól belegondolok talán még hasonlítanak is. Ez nem lesz könnyû játék."- gondolta vidáman.

Szerencsére Serénának nem kellett lemondania a vacsoráról, ugyanis az asztalnál sem Piton, sem Dumbledore nem volt jelen. „Mi történhetett?"- kérdezte magától visszagondolva Perselus hirtelen távozására.

Leült az asztalhoz Minerva mellé.

-Csakhogy elõkerültél kedvesem. Már kereslek néhány órája, de végül feladtam. -mondta fontoskodva McGalagony.

-Mi a baj Minerva? Az erdõben voltam szinte egész nap.

-Dumbledore professzor holnap reggelre összehívott minden tanárt. Még én sem tudom pontosan mi történhetett, de eléggé aggódott ahogy láttam. -szólt a gondterhelt válasz.

-Akkor holnap reggel találkozunk, köszönöm, hogy szóltál. Jó éjt! -felállt és lassan elindult a szobája felé.

Az est további részét a dolgozatkupacok között töltötte. „Majd holnap kiderül minden, remélem nincs nagy baj. Holnap december elsõ napja lesz úgy látszik Voldemort szép kis karácsonyi meglepetéseket akar nekünk szerezni." -próbálta magát nyugtatni. Még akkor is ilyen gondolatok jártak a fejében amikor éjfélkor bemászott az ágyba és elnyomta a nyugtalan álom.


	6. A kezdetek

6. Fejezet

**A kezdetek**

Másnap reggel tehát összegyûlt a Roxfort tanári kara. Dumbledore irodája lett a gyûlés helyszíne. Az igazgató íróasztala mögött foglalt helyet, közvetlenül elõtte pedig félkör alakban elhelyezett székeken az összehívottak. Dumbledore aggódása nem volt nem észrevehetõ, és ez feldúltságot is okozott mindenkiben. Mikor elcsendesedett a helyiség az igazgató felállt és a Reggeli Próféta néhány számát szétosztva belekezdett a beszámolóba.

-Kedves kollégáim, azt hiszem végleg elkezdõdött, amitõl az utóbbi nyáron tartottunk. Talán láttátok már a Reggeli Próféta ma reggeli számából, melyben a tegnap történt eseményeket hozták le. Azkabant elhagyták a dementorok, több mint valószínûnek tartom, hogy csatlakoztak Voldemorthoz csakúgy, mint a cikk végében említett óriások. Szerencsére még a nyáron sikerült elérnünk, hogy jó pár hordájuk a mi oldalunkon harcoljon. Hála Hagridnak és még néhány társának.

A biztonságra ezen túl még nagyobb figyelmet kell fordítanunk, ugyanis annak ellenére, hogy az aurorok még idejében odaértek mielõtt Azkaban foglyainak többsége megszökhetett volna, néhányan a legveszélyesebbek közül immár szabadlábon szervezkednek.

Az újságból gondolom a legtöbb diák értesült már a történtekrõl. Elõttük tehát fölösleges bármit is titkolnunk. Nem akarom a szüleiket túl nagy reményekkel táplálni, az iskola nem lesz biztonságos, ha összegyûlnek ellenünk a sötétség szolgái. Éppen ezért a tanulókat hazaküldjük, az 5. évfolyam alatt kivétel nélkül mindenkit. A felsõbb évesek eldönthetik, hogy maradnak-e vagy sem. Számukra minden segítséget megadunk, hogy megtanulhassák a leghatásosabb védõbûbájokat és a tiltott átkokat. Több tehetséges tanulót láttam, akikbõl rendesebb körülmények között kiváló auror lehetne, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy tanításuk nem fog akadályokba ütközni.

A szülõknek természetesen a tudomására hoztam mindent, sokuk felajánlotta a segítségét, ha a helyzet a nyílt csatáig fajulna. Tartok tõle, hogy ez az összecsapás nem lesz elkerülhetõ. Nem ígérhetek semmit a gyõzelemmel kapcsolatban, de én személy szerint minden erõmmel azon leszek, hogy megmentsük a saját és elkövetkezõ nemzedékeinket a szörnyûségektõl.

Csend következett, ennyire komoly helyzetre senki sem számított. Az igazgató sóhajtott, majd folytatta:

-Most azt kérem tõletek, hogy aki a veszélyeket vállalva az iskolában marad, az áll… -be sem fejezhette a mondatot, amikor mindenki kivétel nélkül felpattant a helyérõl.

Az igazgató arcán szívbõl jövõ mosoly látszott a reakció láttán. A szeme sarkában mintha egy apró könnycsepp jelent volna meg. Köhintve folytatta:

-Köszönöm. Ilyenkor érzem magam a világ legerõsebb mágusának. Amikor látom, hogy nemcsak a legjobb kollégákat tudhatom magam körül, hanem a leghûségesebb barátokat is.

Efféle bókok hallatán mindenkinek mosoly futott át az arcán. Néhányan bólintottak, Dumbledore kis csend után befejezte:

-Nos… ennyibõl állt volna a mai értekezlet. A tanórákat ezen a napon még megtartjuk, délután a házvezetõ tanárok tájékoztatják a Griffendélt, a Mardekárt, a Hugrabuggot és a Hollóhátasokat. Minerva, Perselus, Seréna és Madam Hoch kérem, maradjanak még itt egy pár szóra. -zárta le a gyûlést.

A négy tanár odaállt az igazgatói asztal köré. Mikor mindenki kiment Dumbledore tájékoztatta õket a halasztást nem tûrõ intézkedésekrõl.

-Madam Hoch, kérem lépjen kapcsolatba a Minisztériummal, valamint Miss. Fleurral.- kezdte.

-Fleur Delacour? Azzal a hölggyel, aki a Trimágus kupáért küzdött a múlt évben?

-Igen, pontosan. A tusa óta tartom a kapcsolatot a kisasszonnyal, õ az egyik legmegbízhatóbb forrás külföldi helyzetek terén. Már biztosan útban van Londonba. Most végzett és kitûnõ érzéke van a tárgyaláshoz. Szeretném, ha megértetné Corneliussal, azokat az intézkedéseket, amiket muszáj lesz végre hajtania.

-Rendben, akkor indulok is, még ma.- mondta a tanárnõ elszántan és kiment az irodából.

-Seréna, azt mondtad amikor bejöttél, hogy beszélni szeretnél velem valamirõl, hallgatlak.

-Tegnap volt egy kis összezörrenésem egy különös alakkal az erdõben, szerencsére egy barát közbelépett, de attól tartok, hogy feltörték a hopp-zárat, mert meneküléskor stílusosan hoppanálva távozott.

-Igen errõl én is tudomást szereztem, csak az a rész maradt ki, hogy megtámadott téged. Szemlátomást nem hagyott benned mély nyomokat ez a kis közjáték. Mit kerestél egyáltalán a Rengetegben? -vonta kérdõre kissé szigorúan Dumbledore.

-Egy régi barátot kerestem, akit meg is találtam. Nem kell olyan komolyan venni, ha meg akart volna ölni akkor nem Crucatius-átkot használt volna.

Piton, aki eddig figyelmesen hallgatott, teljesen megdöbbent a lány viselkedésén. „Hogy a fenébe tudja ilyen szárazon elõadni, hogy Crucatiussal támadták meg, estefelé az erdõ közepén? Ezek szerint ismerte ezt az átkot, tudta milyen érzés, különben nem tudna most itt állni… így. Ki ez a nõ?" -gondolkozott Piton.

-Ha te ezt ilyen könnyen mondod Seréna, akkor talán tényleg nem volt akkora a baj. Történt még valami, amirõl tudnom kéne? -mondta Dumbledore, látva Piton furcsa arckifejezését.

-Nem. Akkor én nem zavarok tovább. Hagridhoz megyek, ha szükség lenne rám. -mondta Seréna. Tudta, hogy fölösleges volt ilyesmivel zavarni Albust, de jobb volt, hogy tud róla. Megfordult és kisétált az irodából. Kíváncsi volt ugyan milyen feladat vár Pitonra és Minervára, azonban megtanulta, hogy ilyen ügyekbe nem kotnyeleskedhet bele.

Piton gondterhelten lépett ki az igazgató irodájából. Azt a feladatot kapta, hogy készítsen el bonyolult bájitalt, ha esetleg sikerülne elfogni a behatolót. Ezt a feladatot azonban nem tudta hogyan is teljesítse pontosan. A fõzet hozzávalóinak megszerzése sem volt könnyû feladat, azonban az elkészítési móddal is csupán egyszer próbálkozott még néhány évvel ezelõtt, de az a kísérlete is kudarcba fulladt.

A bájital, aminek az elkészítését Dumbledore rábízta egy nagyon régi recept volt, szinte soha nem használták, ugyanis két egymás mellett furcsa mellékhatást váltott ki fogyasztójából, egy órára a Verita-szérum hatását idézte és közben felszabadított minden addig használt elmét befolyásoló bûbájt. A szérum neve Serpens Gauda, kivételesen ritka összetevõkbõl állt, ez még nem is lett volna gond, a Roxfort szertárában mindent meg lehet találni. Az elkészítéssel már kevésbé fog boldogulni, ez a fõzet nem egy emberes munka, mintha Dumbledore szándékosan adta volna neki ezt a feladatot.

Nem akarta belátni az igazgató elõtt, hogy nem tudja teljesíteni a kérést. Egyetlen ember volt, aki eléggé értett a bájitalokhoz ahhoz, hogy segíteni tudjon, de inkább találkozott volna össze egy sárkánnyal mintsem megkérje… Serénát. Méltósága nem engedte bevallatni szerencsétlenségét.

„Akkor inkább már Seréna."- sóhajtott egy kis idõ után és elindult a lány szobája felé. Mikor odaért be akart kopogtatni, de megszólalt makacsabbik énje.

-Perselus Piton nem alázkodhat meg egy szemtelen kis fruska elõtt, akinek még tanári diplomája sincs! -kerekedett felül benne a büszkesége, aztán erõt vett rajta a józanság és mégis bekopogott.

-Gyere csak be! -hallotta Seréna hangját. Piton belépett, meglepõen hangulatosnak találta ezt a szobát.

-Jó estét Perselus, mi járatban errefelé? -kérdezte Seréna. A férfi jelenlétén éppúgy meglepõdött, mint Piton maga. Serénán nem volt talár csak egy kihívóan testhezálló fehér blúz és farmer, mugli szerûen volt öltözve. Piton józan esze ellenére is végigmérte Serénát tetõtõl talpig. Eddig is sejtette, hogy a talár mögött formás idomok rejtõznek, most azonban büntetlenül gyönyörködhetett bennük. Seréna is észrevette Perselus méregetõ pillantásait, de nem tudta dühíti vagy épp lázba hozza a férfi mustráló tekintete. Piton tekintete találkozott a lányéval és ez egy pillanat alatt visszazökkentette a kegyetlen valóságba.

-Seréna… azért jöttem... mert... -nem találta a megfelelõ szavakat.

-Valami baj van? Tudok segíteni? -kérdezte a nõ aggódva.

-Igen az az igazság...hogy Albus megkért rá... hogy készítsek el egy bájitalt.... a.... Serpens... Gaudat…-mondta zavartan.

-Igen, ezek szerint kénytelen megkérni engem, hogy segítsek, ugyebár?- mondta cinikusan Seréna, élvezte Piton zavarát.

-Igen...tulajdonképpen ez az amiért jöttem. –mondta és kezdte visszanyerni beszédkészségét.

„Istenem az a fene nagy büszkeséged és makacsságod nem hagyja hogy csapatban dolgozz"- mosolygott magában Seréna.

-Természetes, hogy segítek Perselus, ellentétben Önnel nekem nem esik nehezemre a csapatmunka. -felelte a lány enyhe éllel.

-Tudja Miss. Water a csapatmunka a feladatot végzõ személyektõl függ. Ezért én általában megválogatom, kivel dolgozom együtt.- a férfi szája gúnyos mosolyba torzult. Seréna nem tudta ezt most bóknak vagy sértegetésnek szánta a bájitaltan tanár, mindenesetre egy pillanat alatt mérges lett.

Dühösen felállt az asztaltól odalépett Perselushoz a szemébe nézett és ezt mondta:

-Döntse el végre Perselus Piton, hogy szüksége van-e a munkámra, mert ha nem ne raboljuk feleslegesen egymás idejét, viszont ha igen megkérném, hogy ha lehet NE kritizáljon, mert ezt ugyebár a csapatmunkában nem szokás.

-Még meg sem szólaltam és már a torkomnak ugrik. -mondta Piton halkan, hangja egyszerre nyugtatóvá vált, elbûvölte a lány közelsége. Érezte forró leheletét a nyakán, bódító parfümjének illatát az orrában.

Magához húzta és ajkait a lány ajkaira tapasztotta. Seréna egy pillanatig ki akarta szabadítani magát a férfi ölelésébõl, de csak addig az egy pillanatig, amíg nem kezdett el a szívével gondolkodni. Akkor ' is szétnyitotta száját és viszonozta a férfi csókját, sokáig ölelték egymást szenvedélyes csókolózás közepette.

Amikor ajkaik elváltak egymástól hosszú másodpercekig nem tudták mit mondjanak egymásnak. Perselus halkan ezt suttogta még mindig Serénát ölelve:

-Le kellene mennünk a laborba dolgozni.

Seréna ránézett, majd bólintott, kibontakozott a férfi szenvedélyes ölelésébõl és elindult az ajtó felé. Perselus nem akarta így elengedni a lányt, ezért megköszörülte a torkát majd így szólt:

-Seréna örülök, hogy Önnel dolgozhatom, egy csapatban. -mondta végül.

A lány visszafordult és sejtelmesen mosolygott a férfire, aki libabõrös lett ettõl a pillantásától. „Egy igazi boszorkány"- gondolta a férfi mikor végigfutott a hideg a hátán, majd elindult a nõ után.


	7. Feltámadás

7. Fejezet

**Feltámadás**

Seréna egy délutánját éppen Hagrid társaságában töltötte, aki beszámolt neki minden egyes részletrõl, amit csak a lány az utóbbi pár évrõl tudni akart. Már besötétedett, amikor elbúcsúzott és visszaindult a kastélyba.

A hó szinte megvilágította az utat a hatalmas tölgyfa ajtókig, valahogy mégis sötétnek tûnt minden. Mintha a szokásos rejtélyes fények, amik máskor derengéssel vonták körül a kastélyt egyszerre eltûntek volna.

-Valami baj van, talán már megint feltörték az egyik védõzárat. –gondolta mérgesen.

Némán sétált az épület irányába, erõsen figyelt a körülötte lévõ legapróbb zajokra is. A fúriafûz közelében járt már, mikor susogást hallott maga mögött. Villámgyorsan megpördült és pálcát rántott. Ugyanaz a csuklyás alak állt elõtte, mint tegnap este az erdõben. Néhány másodpercig csak némán figyelte aztán támadott.

-Stupor! -kiáltotta bele a sötétségbe a férfi.

Seréna gyorsan reagált: -Stimula! -vágta rá. A két bûbáj egymás erejét kioltva tûnt el fél úton kettõjük között.

A fekete alak felnevetett. Seréna egyszerre felismerte a férfit, a döbbenet erõt vett rajta.

-Gabriel? -kérdezte hangosan.

-Ejnye ilyen könnyen elárultam volna magamat? Milyen bájos kis tanárnõ vált belõled, a múltad ellenére. -mondta cinikus éllel a hangjában a férfi.

-A múltamnak vége Gab, de te… mond csak miért tûntél el? Hogyan oldottad fel a hopp-zárat és miért?- sorjázta a kérdéseket a lány.

-Lassan a testel kis méregkeverõ, a tanárnõ úgy látom újabban nagyon kíváncsi lett. -gúnyolódott sötéten Gabriel.

Szó nélkül újra a lányra támadt, egyre gyorsabban szórták egymásra az átkokat. Gabriel nem bírt el a lánnyal, most az volt a feladata hogy végezzen az árulókkal, de még ezt sem tudta teljesíteni, ezért dühösen próbálta áttörni Seréna védekezését. Az a két átok, ami ellen Seréna gyengén védekezett a Crucatius és Imperius volt, a kiszolgáltatottság átkának most nem vette volna hasznát támadója, ezért egyre csak próbálta legyengíteni ellenfelét, hogy kimondhassa a végsõ, kínzó átkot. Már úgy tûnt sikerült felülkerekednie, Seréna már veszélyesen a fúriafûz közelébe hátrált.

-Crucio!- kiáltotta el magát Gab. Ezzel egy idõben egy védõvarázs is repült a lány felé, aki addigra a fúriafûz törzsétõl alig két méterre állt. A két átok megintcsak megsemmisítette egymást. Mindketten a varázs forrásának irányába néztek. Perselus Piton sétált a párbaj felé.

-Nocsak, igazán praktikus, két legyet egy csapásra. Két semmirekellõ, akik elárulták a Sötét Urat. Mindketten ide menekültetek, gyáva férgek…

-Úgy látom a szád még mindig ugyanolyan nagy, mint régen Flynn. -mondta gúnyos éllel a hangjában Piton.

-Petrificus Totalus! -mondta hirtelen Serénára szegezve a pálcáját Gab. A lány megdermedt. Piton nem oldotta fel, nem volt rá ideje, Flynn támadt és minden erejét felhasználta. Piton meglepõ ügyességgel védett és viszonozta a támadást.

A fúriafûz a küzdelem zajára felébred álmából, ágait ide-oda csapkodta életveszélyesen, az átkok elõl egyre hátráló Piton felé. Az egyik súlyos ág pont eltalálta a férfit és az ütéstõl hanyatt esett. Megpróbált felállni, de már késõ volt, féltérdre tápászkodva nézett körül. A pálcája messzire repült és esélye sem volt újra megszerezni. Seréna végig nézte a jelenetet és kétségbeesetten próbált valamit tenni a férfiért „Ne, õt ne!" -hangzott a fejében a kiáltás.

-Noshát az áruló, Perselus Piton, ezennel kihúzva a listáról.- mondta nevetve Flynn. -Adava Kedavra! -kiáltotta.

-Neee! -ordította Seréna. A sóbálványátok egyszerre semmivé foszlott, és Seréna egyenesen a halálos átok elé vetette magát. A célzás pontos volt. Az átok éppen a lányt találta el, aki holtan zuhant Perselus karjai közé. A férfi elõször fel sem fogta mi történt.

-Nem, ez nem lehet! -formálta ajkaival a szavakat.

-A fenébe, butuska kislány. Hát nem feláldozta érted az életét… ezek szerint a két áruló egymásra talált. Elrontottam volna a kis románcotokat?- mondta beteges vigyorral Flynn.

-Mi az hogy „mindkét áruló"? Honnan ismered te 't?- suttogta Piton. Serénát még mindig a karjaiban tartotta. Szinte eszét vesztette amint ránézett a lány sápadt, élettelen arcára. „… a múltad ellenére… kis méregkeverõ… feláldozta érted az életét… a kis románcotokat…"-ismételte Piton, nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy elveszítette a lányt. Fájdalmasan hasított bele a felismerés, hogy Seréna esetleg szerette õt, õt, aki mindig rideg és lenézõ volt vele. „Azok a buta pletykák a múltból a diákok részérõl, az a csók az évnyitó estéjén, és most… most ez"- nem merte elhinni, bármilyen nagy volt is a kísértés, hogy ez a nõ önmagáért képes szeretni. A gondolkodásból Flynn zökkentette ki.

-Nem akartam még megölni, jobb lett volna eljátszadozni vele, mint macska az egérrel. Ez a butuska úgy látszik ragaszkodott az elsõbbséghez… vagy hozzád. Akkorhát a tiéd a második hely. -nevetett sötét gúnnyal. Felemelte a pálcáját, hogy kimondja a második halálos átkot, de ebben a pillanatban durván eltalálta a fûz egyik nagyobb ága. Az ütés ereje három métert repítette. Szitkozódva próbált meg felállni.

Piton még mindig kétségbe volt esve Seréna miatt, de erõt vett rajta a bosszúvágy. Gyengéden lefektette a fûbe a lányt és rátámadt Flynnra. Hihetetlenül dühös volt és már semmit nem akart, csak megölni ezt a szerencsétlent.

Flynn már lábra állni is alig tudott, de Piton továbbra is támadott, nem is próbálta magát visszafogni. Flynn botladozva állt körülbelül 5 méterre. Piton célzott.

-Magadhoz tértél Perselus?- mondta haragosan. -Legközelebb végzek veled!- kiáltotta és mielõtt a közben felé küldött átok célba ért volna hoppanált. Ekkor már a fúriafûz is nyugodtabban lengette ágait.

Piton csalódottan kifújta a levegõt. Csak most volt ideje megemészteni mi is történt. Az ütéstõl még mindig kába volt egy kicsit, lekûzdötte szédülését és botladozva odament, ahol Serénát hagyta. Megállt elõtte és térdre esett a tarkójába nyilalló fájdalomtól.

Üllõ helyzetbe emelte a lányt. Szívbemarkolóan fájt neki a látvány. Seréna arca sápadtan tükrözte vissza a hó derengését, szeme csukva volt, egészében olyan békésnek tûnt.

-Mi az ördögöt csináltál kislány?- suttogta Piton. Egy könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán. Ölbe vette Serénát és el akart indulni a kastély felé, azonban ahogy felállt megtántorodott és nekiesett a fa törzsének.

Különös dolog történt. A fa kérge mintha anyagtalanná vált volna, és Piton a lánnyal a karjában eltûnt a fúriafûzben.

A férfinak fogalma sem volt róla hová kerültek. Olyan volt az egész, mint a víz alatt, minden csendes volt, csupán kettejüket érzékelte ebbõl a világból, vagy nem is tudta pontosan minek is nevezze. Hirtelen két szó csendült fel a fejében: „Sinceritas Sentio!"

-Ez meg mit jelentsen… õszinte? -kérdezte magában. Érezte, hogy valami furcsa fehér derengés veszi körül õket. Magához ölelte Serénát, furcsán érezte magát, képes lett volna ebben a pillanatban bármit megadni, azért hogy a lány éljen. Átkarolta a derekát és megbûvölve nézte az arcát, akkor még nem értette, de egyszerre elöntötte a forróság lehunyta a szemét és gyengéden beleharapott a lány hideg ajkaiba és megcsókolta.

A derengés egyszerre felerõsödött a lány körül, viszont Perselus egyre gyengébbnek érezte magát. Nem tudta mi történik és ez borzalommal töltötte el. Hirtelen érezte, hogy Seréna ajkai megmozdulnak, és bizonytalanul viszonozzák a csókot, néhány pillanat múlva érezte a lány remegõ kezét az arcán. Felnyitotta a szemeit, pár centire elszakadt az ajkától.

„Perselus!"- sóhajtott Seréna és remegve a férfira nézett. Piton nem tudott felelni. Nem, ahhoz most túlságosan zavarodott volt, szörnyen gyengének érezte magát. Pár pillanatig vágyakozón néztek egymás szemébe, majd szenvedélyesen egymásnak estek. Pár percig csak ölelték és simogatták egymást.

Seréna hirtelen észbekapott és ellökte magától a férfit.

-Nem… nem, megint itt tartunk, ezúttal nem fog rám kábító átkot dobálni vagy sértegetni! -kiabált Pitonnal és pálcát rántott, majd rászegezte.

Abban a pillanatban mindketten az iskola mellett körülbelül száz méterre találták magukat. Seréna még mindig felemelt pálcával állt a férfi elõtt, ám meglepetésére az nem vette elõ sajátját, nem is tudta volna. Piton csupán elmosolyodott, majd összeesett. Seréna odarohant és gyengéden felsegítette.

-Mit akart csinálni, csak nem megátkozni? -kérdezte Piton csalódott gúnnyal a hangjában, nem tudta mi történt pontosan az elõbb. Végtelenül örült, hogy Seréna él, de az egész olyan képtelenség volt. „Hogy lehetséges ez, hogyan maradt mégis életben?"- kérdezte, de a kérdést nem merte kimondani, egyszerûen örült, még ha a lány ellenséges is vele.

Seréna zavarba jött, nem tudta mit jelentsen a férfi viselkedése. Onnan kezdve, hogy Flynn eltalálta nem emlékezett semmire. Nem értette, hogy maradt életben, hiszen egy halálos átok találta el. A gondolatok úgy cikáztak a fejében, hogy az szinte már fájt.

-Mi történt? -kérdezte halkan.

-Én sem tudom pontosan. -válaszolta a férfi, pedig halvány sejtelme volt arról mi lehetett. Eléggé olvasott volt ebben a témában és eszébe jutott egy régi könyv, amelyben éppen egy ilyen esetrõl olvasott: „csak egy dolog van ami szinte egy-két alkalommal, de hatásos a halálos átkok ellen, azonban ez csak akkor lehetséges ha igazán mély és õszinte a másik iránti érzésünk…és ez a tiszta igaz szerelem varázslata." A tudat, hogy nem közömbös a lány a számára legalább akkora félelemmel töltötte el mint Seréna lehetséges halála, megborzongott.

-Valami baj van Perselus? -aggódott Seréna, látta hogy a férfi a segítségével is nehezen tud lábra állni.

-Nem, semmi -felelte Piton. -Menjünk be. -mondta és elindult. Seréna szorosan átkarolta és igyekezett minél jobban segíteni neki. Piton minden egyes lépésnél egyre szaggatottabban vette a levegõt. Seréna megállt egy pillanatra.

-Ne menjek föl Poppyért?- kérdezte halkan, aggódásánál csak a férfi kimerültsége volt nagyobb.

-Nem jobb, ha nem verjük fel ezért az egész kastélyt, csak a szobámig kell eljutnom. -válaszolt Piton makacsul.

-Ahogy akarod. Bár nem értek egyet ezzel a döntéssel.- egyezett bele a lány.

Lefelé a lépcsõn Piton úgy érezte erejének végére ért, összecsuklott és néhány lépcsõfokot zuhant lefelé.

-Perselus! -sikoltott fel Seréna ijedten és egy lépéssel a férfi mellett termett. Piton arra eszmélt, hogy Seréna ölében tér magához a lépcsõ közelében.

-Jól vagy? -Seréna szemében apró könnyek csillantak. -Ne haragudj. Csak azt éreztem, hogy csúszol lefelé, és nem tudlak megtartani... -szabadkozott.

-Semmi baj, csak nagyon elfáradtam. -felelte Piton.

-Fel tudsz állni?

-Igen, azt hiszem. -Seréna lassan felsegítette Pitont, aki egy pillanatra újra megszédült és a nõ karjaiba tántorodott. A lány szorosan tartotta, nehogy elessen. Amikor a férfi magához tért, a szoros fogásból ölelés vált. Piton zavartan átkarolta Serénát, majd az ölelkezés simogatássá fokozódott. Ajkaik lassan megtalálták a másikét és egy viharos csókban egyesültek.

Piton mosolyogva nézett a lány szemébe, mostmár értette mi is volt az, ami abban a pillanatban történt, amikor hirtelen feltámadt. A saját erejébõl adott át neki, az az érzés, amelyet akkor élt át, bármit megadott volna, azért hogy Serénát életben lássa. Erre a mágiára csakis egy olyan erõs varázslény közelében volt lehetõség, mint a fúriafûz.

Egyetlen szó nélkül mentek tovább Piton szobája felé. Egyikük sem várt folytatást, mégis zavarban voltak, mert láthatóan, a közömbösség megszûnt létezni közöttük. Mikor elértek az ajtóig Seréna, tudta ugyan, hogy nem éppen a legalkalmasabb idõpont, hogy kérdõre vonja a férfit, de úgy érezte ennél jobb alkalma nem lesz, erõt vett rajta a dühös feszültség.

-Beszélhetnénk? -tette fel egyszerûen a kérdést.

-Persze… jöjjön be. -mondta zavarodottan Piton. Tudta hogy ezt nem kellett volna mondania, de már késõ volt. Minden esetre eltökélt célja volt mindent határozottan tagadni, nem mintha teljesen tisztában lett volna azzal a mindennel.

Seréna belépett a szobába, és megállt a helyiség közepén, várakozó tekintettel fürkészte a férfit, nem tudta mit is mondjon pontosan. Végül úgy döntött megkockáztatja a lényeget.

-Foglaljon helyet Miss. Water. - mondta kissé unottan és formálisan Piton. Seréna bizonytalanul leült.

-Mondja, tulajdonképpen miért kábított el Perselus, akkor este?- kérdezte mohón. 'szinte választ várt, mert õ maga sem tudta már hogy mit érez pontosan, hihetetlenül csalódottnak érezte magát ezzel kapcsolatban.

-Hogy mit csináltam Miss. Water?- kérdezte talán kissé túl értetlenül is, fenn akarta tartani a látszatot, habár azok után, ami az elõbb történt…

-Mi történt, amikor… nos meghaltam, vagy nem is tudom, hiszen egy halálos átkot küldött Gabriel?- legyintett majd tért át ijedten a nõ egy másik kérdésre, „talán mégis álom volt?" -már semmiben sem volt biztos.

-Elnézést, ha megsérteném kisasszony, de nem hinném, hogy pont most kéne ezt megbeszélnünk, sõt ilyen értelmetlen kérdéseket kár is feltennie, hiszen én sem tudok többet, mint maga. Ha jól értem viszont, akkor ön ismerte azt az alakot, szép kis társaságba keveredett, látom ugyanolyan bajkeverõ maradt, mint diákkorában. -mondta Piton, ez a mostani kijelentése eszébe jutatta, amikor még a lány munkájára tett megjegyzéseket, és büntetõ feladatokat adott neki, amiért néha kapott egy két köszönõ megjegyzést.

-Maga pedig igazán lehetne egy kicsit kevésbé arogáns Perselus! Nincs joga ilyen kritikát mondani ellenem, nem megszeppent diáklányként állok itt, felnõttem, és fogalma sincs mennyit változtam, fogalma sincs… ki vagyok!- zúdította minden haragját egyszerre a férfira. Nem értette miért lennének értelmetlenek a kérdései. Egy halálfaló méltóságával védte magát és ez az énje sokszor okozott már neki kellemetlenséget. Csak hallgatott és egyenlõre nem tudott megszólalni. Piton megunta a várakozást.

-Nos Miss. Water hová lett az a híresen nagy szemtelensége? Úgy gondolom jobb lenne ezt a beszélgetést most befejezni. -mondta valamivel higgadtabban Piton.

Seréna úgy állt mintha arcul csapták volna. Nem tudta mit válaszoljon. Csak nem mondja a szemébe ennek a cinikus alaknak, hogy… szereti.

-Válaszoljon a kérdésemre, kérem!- mondta kétségbeesetten, de még mindig feldúltan.

-Melyikre azok közül, amiket eddig a fejemhez vágott? -kérdezte az ismerõs cinizmussal a hangjában. –És még ön mondja, hogy felnõtt. Amit maga itt lemûvel az mindennek mondható, csak felnõtt viselkedésnek nem! Kérem, menjen innen, ha csak az volt a célja, hogy tönkretegye az estémet ezzel a kis „közjátékkal"!- azzal hátat fordított a döbbent nõnek és leült, jelezve, hogy nem kíván több idõt ezzel a vitával eltölteni.

Seréna hihetetlenül feldúlt volt, egyszerûen nem bírt az indulataival és a vágyaival, mostmár tisztában volt vele, szerette Perselust, de a férfi büszke közömbössége iszonyatos fájdalmat okozott neki. Ahogy ott ült elõtte azzal a furcsa fénnyel a szemében, az a porig alázó modor, amit mindenki iránt tanúsít…

Seréna odament a férfi elé, és az egyik kezét a falba vágta közvetlenül Piton feje mellé. A férfi felhúzta a szemöldökét és kérdõn nézett a lányra.

-Mi a fenét képzel magáról?- mondta halkan, de annál indulatosabban Seréna.

-Miért maga mit képzel rólam Miss. Water? -mondta száját félmosolyra húzva Piton a leggúnyosabb hangnemben, amit valaha Seréna hallott.

-Maga a legérzéketlenebb és leglenézõbb ember, akivel valaha is találkoztam.- mondta minden kertelés nélkül.

-Igen Miss. Water ilyen vagyok. És miért foglalkoztatja ez magát annyira?- kérdezte türelmetlenül Piton, érezte fölényét és szokásához híven zavarba akarta hozni vitapartnerét.

Seréna egyszerûen nem volt képes válaszolni. Elege volt az egészbõl, nem akart tovább hadakozni, vágyott a férfi társaságára, de nem ilyen áron. Érezte, hogy nem bírja már tovább, megõrül, ha nem teheti azt amire vágyik. „Miért foglalkoztat? Hogy miért foglalkoztat? …szeretlek te idióta!" hajtogatta magában. Megragadta mindkét kezével a férfi arcát és vadul megcsókolta.

Piton elõször fel sem fogta mi történt. Már azon az estén az erdõben is ilyen furcsán érzett, ahogy akkor most is elbûvölte a lány szenvedélyessége. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy túlságosan is jólesik neki ennek a szemtelen kis boszorkánynak a jelenléte. Minél tovább csókolta annál jobban szeretett volna vele lenni.

Néhány perc múltán Seréna ráébred, hogy nincs visszaút, de nem bánta, Perselussal akarta tölteni ezt az estét, soha nem érzett ennyi bizonyosságot.


	8. Némi magyarázat

8. Fejezet

**Némi magyarázat**

Seréna reggel Piton karjaiban ébredt, maga is meglepõdött a tegnap estén. Felkavarták az érzések, amelyeket ugyan ismert eddig is, de soha nem érezte hogy valaki fontosabb neki, mint bármi más az életben. Nem tudta Perselus hogyan érez és ez még jobban elbizonytalanította. Vajon a férfinak is többet jelentett egy szenvedélyes éjszakánál? Vagy csak engedett a helyzet csábításának?

Gyengéden megsimogatta a férfi arcát, majd lassan végig csókolta a nyakát. Piton mikor kinyitotta a szemét nem hitte el, hogy felébredt. Serénát tartotta a karjaiban, a nõ gyengédsége megbabonázta, azt hitte, csak álmodta. Nem hitte el, hogy vele maradt egész éjszaka.

-Jó reggelt!- duruzsolta a fülébe Seréna.

-Jó reggelt!- suttogta lágyan a férfi.

-Kérdezhetek valamit?- kezdte néhány csók után a lány, hangja kíváncsian, de bátortalanul csengett. -Miért kábítottál el akkor az erdõben?

Piton elõször nem akart válaszolni, de végül tétován megszólalt.

-Nem akartam közel kerülni hozzád, mert…-nem tudta folytatni, kerülte a lány tekintetét. Látszott, hogy zavarban van. Seréna óvatosan megfogta arcát és szelíden kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen, miközben ezt mondta:

-Te féltél… de mitõl, az érzéseidtõl?- kérdezte bizonytalanul. –Igazán nem vagy egyedül ezzel. -Piton csak bólintott. Úgy érezte Seréna a legmélyebb gondolatait is megérti. Idegesítette a helyzet, hogy pont most kell megbeszélniük ezt, de legalább hamar túl lenne rajta. Tisztában volt azzal a nyilvánvaló hibájával, hogy nem képes kifejezni az érzelmeit és nem akarta hangoztatni, hogy mennyire nem értékeli ha vallatják.

Seréna észrevette a zavarát és megkímélte a további faggatózástól, bár kíváncsisága nem igazán csillapodott. Egyikük sem volt õszinte a másikkal, sok dolog volt ami kétségeket keltett mindkettõjükben.

-Menjünk reggelizni.- mondta halkan a lány és egy gyors csók után egy szó nélkül faképnél hagyta a férfit.

Reggelinél nem igazán mertek egymáshoz szólni. Nem akarták, hogy bárki is tudjon arról, ami tegnap este történt… legalábbis egy részérõl semmiképpen. Egészen átlagos reggel volt, a többi tanár tökéletesen normálisan viselkedett, egyikük sem tudta mi zajlott le pár száz méterre az iskolától.

Dumbledore kicsit késve érkezett, a diákok tömegén átvágva, mosolyogva közeledett a tanári asztal felé. Meglehetõsen gondtalannak tûnt, azonban ez nem volt teljesen igaz. Csak kollégái megnyugtatására tartotta fenn a látszatott, nem akart pánikot kelteni, ugyanis még õ maga sem tudta mi történt, mert csak annyit érzékelt, hogy valaki átkokkal dobálózott az ezeréves tölgy közelében aztán nagy csend következett, késõbb nem érzett semmilyen ellenséges szándékot a közelben.

Mikor már mindenki végzett és távozóban volt kissé megrovó hangnemben szólalt meg:

-Seréna, Perselus, kérlek, velem tartanátok az irodámba, úgy tudom lenne mit megtárgyalnunk.- hangja ugyan nem csengett komolyan, de mégis nyomasztó volt a csend ami ezután jött. Végül a két tanár bólintott és elindultak az igazgató szobája felé.

Amég felértek mindegyikük hallgatag volt. Seréna nem tudta mennyit mondjon el a történtekbõl. Piton még kevésbé volt biztos benne, hogy el kellene mondania, hogy miért nem halt meg a tanárnõ.

Az ajtó elé érve Dumbledore beterelte õket az irodába, mindketten úgy érezték magukat, mint a gyerekek, akik rossz fát tettek a tûzre. Váltottak egy sokat mondó pillantást, és egy kis fejbiccentéssel eldöntötték, hogy az éjszaka végeztérõl egyelõre nem hajlandóak beszámolót tartani, még az igazgatónak sem.

-„Igaza, van ez még túl korai. Ijesztõ a gondolat, hogy Albus jobban ismer bennünket, mint mi magunkat"- mosolygott Seréna.

-Nagyon értékelem, hogy estefelé nem akartatok zavarni, de nem gondoljátok, hogy tartoztok némi magyarázattal-mosolygott az igazgató.- Elõször is: valaki betört az iskolába, ezt biztosan tudom, a személy kilétét pedig érdeklõdve kutatom, ugyanis egy halálos átok ereje nem tûnik el nyomtalanul a semmiben. Másodszor pedig szeretném látni, hogy te, Perselus lemész a gyengélkedõre és rábízod magad Poppyra, nem vagy valami jó állapotban, ez érvényes rád is Seréna. Mindkettõtök olyan állapotban van mintha egy hétig éheztettelek volna benneteket.- folytatta megrovóan, de hangsúlya még mindig nem komolyodott meg.

-Semmi szükség rá, hogy lemenjünk a gyengélkedõre, legalábbis az én részemrõl, egy-két nap és jobban leszek, csupán ki vagyok merülve, ennyi az egész. -csattant fel Piton. Hiába akarta, a hangsúlya mosolyra kényszerítette Serénát.

-„Azért remélem nem az éjszakázástól!"- gondolta lelkiismeretesen Seréna. Nagyon zavarba jött, amiért nem tudta visszafogni mosolyát, de Albus legfeljebb kárörömnek foghatta fel. Piton észrevette ugyan, de õ gyakorlottabb volt érzelmei visszafogásában, ezért csak egy bosszankodó szemöldökhúzásra tellett, de éppen elég volt a lánynak.

-Nyugalom Perselus, jobb azért, ha engeded, hogy Poppy legalábbis megnézzen. Igazán nem hiszem, hogy ez akkora kérés lenne. De ha gondolod kötelezõvé is tehetem.- mondta Albus nevetve.

-Rendben van, nem ellenkezem.- törõdött bele Piton.

-Nos térjünk át a mi titokzatos látogatónkra. Mind a ketten jelen voltatok, ezt már korábban kiderítettem. Tudunk valamit, vagy sötétben tapogatózunk?- kezdte mostmár valamivel számotkérõbb hangon az igazgató.

-Igen. Tudunk, illetve én tudok.- vallotta be kelletlenül Seréna.

-Éspedig?

-A neve… Gabriel Flynn. Egy… nos… egy halálfaló, mostmár biztos, hogy az. Nagyon régen láttam, együtt dolgoztam vele évekig. "riási csalódás volt, hogy a sötétség végül elborította az agyát. Nagyon tehetséges auror, kiváló érzéke van bármilyen környezetbe beilleszkedni a munkái során. Bevallom sokat tanultam tõle.

Egy nap, mikor visszaértem az egyik riasztástól, az osztályon nagy káosz uralkodott, néhány óra beletelt, amég ki tudtam deríteni, hogy mi történt, megtudtam, hogy Flynnt megölte egy halálfalókból álló csoport, méghozzá nyíltan az egyik fõutcán. Nem halálos átkot használtak, csak sok nagyobb sebeket ejtõ rontásokat, így a holttestet nem lehetett egyértelmûen azonosítani. Mivel szemtanuk voltak rá, hogy Gabriel került párbajba velük, nem is nyomoztak utána, csakugyan eltûnt. A mai napig azt hittem meghalt.

A halálfalók elmenekültek, mire kiértek a helyszínre a többiek. Akkor elõször eltervezett céljuk volt, és a vezetõjük nem engedett kicsapongást, bármekkora volt is a kísértés egy mugli utca kellõs közepén. Gyakran engedetlenek a halálfalók, nem tudom, hogy Gab feladata, miszerint megöl mindkettõnket-itt jelentõségteljesen Pitonra nézett, aki szinte megrettent a nõ szemébõl áradó féltés és tapasztalat ijesztõ keverékétõl-megbízás, vagy csak egy önfejû magánakció.

Perselus csak hallgatott, megdöbbent. Most hallott elõször Seréna múltjáról, arról a néhány évrõl amikor mindenki azt hitte, õ is halott. „Auror" -csengett a fülében a lány korábbi foglalkozása.

-„Vajon honnan, ismeri ennyire a Nagy Úr szolgáit, egy auror, sem tudhat ilyesmiket."- tépelõdött. Ekkor felcsengett a fülében Flynn egyik mondatfoszlánya: „kis méregkeverõ… mindkét árul".

-„Ez nem lehet! Seréna… halálfaló? Micsoda rossz álom ez, az nem lehetséges, hogy ez a nõ…ne! Ki vagyok én, hogy felülbírálom, de mégiscsa… bár én sem voltam egészen õszinte. Ezt nem hagyhatom annyiban, beszélnem kell vele." -gondolta Piton, és fájdalmas fintort vágott.

-Biztos, hogy halálfaló, az öltözéke, illetve az eltûnésének módszere alapján csakis az lehet. Meglepõen népszerû ez az „eltüntetési-terv" a „sötét körökben."- mondta cinikus mosollyal a férfi. -Úgy látszik nem volt elégséges a régebbi mérgezéses trükk, ahhoz legalább kevesen kellettek, nem értem a logikáját.- folytatta keserûen, visszagondolva régi „foglalkozására".

-Én viszont igen. Flynnt azért tüntették el, mert én már egy ideje gyanakodtam rá, hogy nem teljesen úgymond „épesz". Elkezdtem nyomozni utána, de mindig megelõzött. Rájött, hogy nem bízom benne, és így kétszer olyan nehézzé tette a munkámat, mint egyébként.- mondta halkan Seréna. Hirtelen minden megvilágosodott benne.

-Neki köszönhetem, hogy menekülnöm kellett! A halálfalók nem tudják egymásról egy bizonyos ideig a másik kilétét, de mikor rájött, hogy ki vagyok… -elakadt a szava, minden világos volt elõtte, ami az utóbbi fél évben történt vele.

-„Tehát valóban… ha nem is halálfaló volt, de közéjük tartozott, ezt nem hiszem el. Azok a célzások, hogy nem tudom ki is õ, és hogy mennyit változott… min mehetett keresztül ez a nõ?"- találgatta magában a válaszokat Piton.

-Én még régebbrõl ismerem Flynnt, úgy látszik régóta dolgozott már Voldemortnak.- mondta. Meglepõdött, hogy Seréna meg sem rezzen a Név hallatán, ez még jobban megerõsítette benne, hogy egyáltalán nem tudja kivel áll szemben.

Seréna érezte a bájital tanár tekintetét magán, tudta, hogy ezután muszáj õszintének lenni, különben elveszíti, de lehet, hogy már késõ. Egy pár pillanatra eltûnõdött magában. A csendet Dumbledore szelíd hangja törte meg:

-Rendben úgy látom, hogy errõl ennyit tudunk, egyenlõre maradjunk abban, hogy ti ketten hajlandóak vagytok végre komolyan venni engem és vigyáztok magatokra… és egymásra. -fejezte be a szentbeszédet. A két tanár egymásra nézett, mostmár tényleg úgy érezték, hogy az igazgató mindent tud, de inkább nem mertek hangot adni ennek a feltételezésnek.

-Úgy gondolom akkor ennyi amit tudunk, ha most…-akart elsietni Piton. Seréna már állt fel, hogy utána menjen.

-Még valami! Seréna szeretnék beszélni Norinával, lennél olyan kedves és megkeresnéd nekem, veled gyakrabban áll kapcsolatban. -mondta sietve Dumbledore.

-Te ismered Norinát? Hogy lehet, hogy sohasem említett téged? -kérdezett vissza meglepõdve Seréna.

-Még nagyon régrõl. -az igazgató szemében cinkos fény csillant meg.- Mielõtt még idejöttél volna tanulni, azóta sokat mesélt nekem rólad.

-Ezért még számolok vele!- mondta nevetve Seréna és zavartan kiviharzott az irodából. Természetesen Piton utána. A tanárnõ sietett le a lépcsõn, el akarta kerülni az összetûzést, de azt õ is tudta, hogy ez nem lehetséges. Már a szobája ajtajától néhány lépésre járt, mikor Piton utolérte.

-Beszélni szeretnék veled.- csattant fel Piton.

-ööö…rendben- „mi lesz ebbõl!" –sietek, de gyere- mondta kissé kényszeredetten mosolyogva. Nem volt menekvés.


	9. Titok és múlt

9. Fejezet

**Titok és múlt**

-Az Istenért, miért nem mondtad el, hogy közéjük tartoztál?- vonta kérdõre a lányt Piton, amint bezárult mögöttük az ajtó.

-Miért mondtam volna el? Eddig nem is igazán volt rá okom, hogy megbízzam bárkiben is Dumbledoron kívül. Perselus, hidd el… elmondtam volna, ha…

-Ha bízol bennem.- fejezte be keserûen Piton.

-Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat, én bízom benned, mert Én ellenben tudok rólad mindent. Arról, hogy valaki kettõnk közül nem õszinte igazán lehetne még mit mondani.- Seréna kezdett feldúlt lenni.

-Ezt hogy érted?- kérdezte kíváncsian Piton. A megszokott cinizmus hiányzott a hangjából, most valahogy ijedtebben csengett, mint máskor.

-Nagyon jól tudod mirõl beszélek-húzta félmosolyra a száját Seréna- bájitalok mestere. Így hívtak régebben, ha nem akartak megnevezni, nem?- csapott le a férfira. Piton most elõször megijedt a nõtõl, szeme villámokat szórt, kísértetiesen emlékeztette önmagára, amikor dühös.

-Te… honnan tudod ezt, hiszen amikor te már…-próbálta kimagyarázni a helyzetet. Nem volt fölényben, most nem, és nehezen viselte, hogy most õ kap fejmosást, akárcsak egy szemtelen kisiskolás.

-Amikor én beléptem közéjük? Igen akkor már nem voltál a „körükben". Milyen ironikus Perselus.- mondta vészjóslóan a lány. Érezte, hogy nem kellene ennyire keményem bánnia önmagával sem és Perselussal sem, de nem bírta türtõztetni magát, túl akart lenni a magyarázatokon, túl akart lépni rajtuk.

-Beléptél közéjük? Hát igaz… mi olyan ironikus?- kérdezte egyelõre még hidegvérrel Perselus.

Seréna felhúzta a karján ruháját, és felmutatta. Piton nem akarta elhinni, a sötét jegy ott izzott a lány karján, pontosan ott, ahol a sajátját is tudta. A Sötét Úr gyûlést hívott össze, ezért volt ilyen kivehetõ. Seréna csak állt és az égetõ fájdalomtól egy kicsit megszédült. Fáradtan leült a közeli székbe. Perselus már megszokta, hogy ha nem engedelmeskedik a hívásnak, akkor a jegy még egy darabig izzani fog.

-Az utódod voltam Perselus, persze, mint a Minisztérium embere egyben. Két oldalnak dolgoztam.- fújta ki a levegõt dühösen.- Biztos tudod mit jelent.- mondta cinikusan.

Piton megszólalni sem tudott, Seréna más volt, mint akinek eddig hitte, megijesztette, hogy mennyire hasonló kettõjük sorsa. A továbbiakat már ki tudta következtetni. De mégis volt néhány részlet, amik a tudatán kívül, még mindig homályosak voltak a számára. Leült a lány elé egy másik székbe és csak figyelték egymást. Néhány végtelennek tûnõ percig csend honolt köztük.

Seréna a fájdalom enyhültével felállt, nem igazán tudta most mi is következik. Nem akarta elveszíteni a férfit, egyszerûen azért, mert szerelmes volt. Odament Piton elé és megcsókolta, ha már vége, akkor nem akarta csak úgy elengedni. Arra számított, hogy a férfi ellöki magától és abban a pillanatban kimegy a szobából, nem így történt. Piton magához húzta és átölelte.

Megint csend következett. Végül már a feszültségnek nyoma sem maradt. Azonban még mindig egyikük sem tudta, hogy mit is kéne tenniük, nem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy nem bíztak egymásban. Egyikük sem akart ezektõl a percektõl elszakadni. Pitonnak felrémlett egy emlék, nem tûnt valami érthetõnek, de egy sejtése volt, amit azóta, hogy meghallotta a lány kilétét latolgatott.

-Seréna, te voltál az aki, akkor éjjel, mikor idejöttem végleg… megmentette az életem. Te voltál az az idegen, igazam van?- mondta halkan, már nem haragudott, csak egyszerûen és nyugodtan beszélt.

-Azt reméltem nem jössz rá, bár nem ismertél föl, én tudtam ki vagy, ezért készítettem azt a szérumot.- mosolygott Seréna. -Azt a szérumot, aminek az elkészítését Albus rád bízta korábban.

-Tehát innen tudtad, hogy mi is ez a bájital valójában.

-Igen -felelte röviden a lány.- Emlékszel még mi történt?

-Sajnos igen, minden tiszta pillanatára.- mondta Perselus keserûen. Szemei elõtt felrémlettek annak az éjszakának a képei. :

_Egy viharos estén a Sötét Úr összehívott minden halálfalót, valami fontosra készültek, mert még a legbelsõbb körökben sem tudták miért kell ilyen hirtelen gyülekezniük. Piton éppen Roxfort felé tartott, amikor a Jel felizzott a karján. Sietett, mert tudta, hogy már így is gyanúba keveredett. Egy összetûzése alkalmával szerzett egy veszélyes ellenséget: Lucius Malfoyt. Ezzel a férfival, ugyan nyíltan nem hadakoztak, de alattomos természete miatt nem is bízott benne._

_Mikor Piton már a sorfalban állt- szinte õ érkezett meg utoljára- Voldemort elõlépett._ Piton elõtt úgy rémlett fel minden szó, mintha újra ott lenne.

_-Halálfalók, híveim, egy újabb szomorú hírt kell mindannyiótokkal közölnöm. Sorainkba újabb áruló került, de ezúttal valaki, aki eddig értékes tag volt a csapatunkban. -Piton gyomra összerándult a félelemtõl, de nem mutatta. _Ami ezután következett, arra úgy emlékezett vissza, mint életének leggyötrelmesebb perceire.

_Voldemort leleplezte õt, azt az estét egy zárt, sötét szobában töltötte. Nem emlékezett a helyiségre, gondoskodtak róla, hogy ne tudjon megszökni, semmilyen láncra vagy kötélre nem volt szükség, mert mire végeztek a vallatásával, már alig élt. A Crucatius átkok megtették a hatásukat, semmi ereje nem volt, és már csak a halált várta._

_Még a „cellában" feküdt, csupán egy „látogatója" volt. A szánalmas, ágynak nevezhetõ helyén, félájultan feküdt, amikor az ajtóban egy különös idegen intett az õrnek. Nem tudta miért engedték be az idegent, nem ismerte fel, csak részletekben emlékezett vissza, csuklya volt a személy fejébe húzva így nem láthatott semmit._

_Letérdelt elé a földre. Kába volt és nem tudott semmit tenni, hogy szabaduljon, mert ez lett volna valószínûleg az utolsó esélye, hogy elszökjön, de nem volt rá képes. Ezután érezte egy kéz simogatását az arcán, egy nõ volt az. Majd egy kissé maró folyadékot érzett a torkában. Remélte, hogy gyorsan ölõ méreg, és látogatója meg akarja kímélni a továbbiaktól. Nem látta többet, legalábbis ezt hitte._

_Amikor eljött a hajnal, vele együtt eljöttek az utolsó órái is. Voldemort elé vitték, ahol egy kis mennyiségû Verita szérum hatására még sikerült némi információt kicsikarni belõle, de még így sem volt hajlandó beszélni. Eljöttek hát az utolsó percek. Beadták neki a saját maga készített mérget, amelyet azelõtt néhány nappal készítettek vele. Lehunyta a szemeit. Beletörõdött, hogy ez a vége. Még hallotta, hogy magára hagyták, ahogy azt is, hogy valaki besurrant hozzá. Elájult és nem is emlékezett többé semmire. A Roxfortban tért magához, Dumbledore társaságában a gyengélkedõn…_

-Ha te nem vagy ott meghalok, nem tudom megköszönjem-e, vagy inkább átkozzalak el érte.- suttogott cinikusan Piton. Seréna halkan nevetett és hozzábújt a férfihoz.

Nem tudta, mégis mit jelent ez a beszélgetés, a vég vagy éppen a kezdet.

Reggel Seréna egyedül ébredt. Nem igazán tudta mikor bóbiskolt el. Felöltözve feküdt ágyában. „Jaj nem…"-ez volt az elsõ gondolata: „Miután elaludtam biztosan õ hozott idáig, aztán… elment." Nem akarta megtudni hányadán állnak, túlságosan fájt volna neki a nyilvánvaló elutasítás. "rákig nem mozdult, megbénította a saját keserûsége.

-Meg kell tudnom.- mondta halkan, könnyekkel küszködve.

-Jól van kisasszony?- Seréna hirtelen hátrafordult. Egy házimanó állt az ágya elõtt és nagy kék szemeivel õt figyelte.

-Tessék? -kérdezte zavartan.

-Csak feljöttem szólni. Dumbledore igazgató úr küldött, annyi az üzenet, hogy mostmár sürgõssé vált, hogy beszéljen Norina kisasszonnyal. Láttam, hogy a hölgy nincs éppen a legjobb hangulatban… elnézést, hogy zavartam.- hadarta félénken a házimanó.

-Semmi baj-erõltetett egy mosolyt a lány.- Csupán rémeset álmodtam- mentegetõzött.- Köszönöm, hogy szóltál

-Kiana kisasszony, Kiana a nevem.- mosolyodott el bizonytalanul. Nem sokan kérdezték meg a nevét, igazán rokonszenvesnek találta ezt a tanárnõt.

-Milyen szép név.- csevegett Seréna.

-Mennem kell kisasszony, várnak a gyengélkedõn, ott segítek be sokszor Madame Pomfreynak.- búcsúzott Kiana és még mielõtt Seréna elköszönhetett volna már köddé is vált.

Seréna még mosolygott egy kicsit, aztán újra eszébe jutott a tegnap este. Kijátszotta az utolsó kártyáját is azzal, hogy elmondta mindent tud Pitonról. Így utólag nagy hibának vélte, hogy úgy rátámadt, de mostmár nem tud rajta segíteni.

Lassan felöltözött, indult, hogy megkeresse Norinát. Vajon miért lett ennyire sürgõs, hogy beszéljenek Dumbledorral, hiszen Norina akkor lép kapcsolatba valakivel, amikor akar. Remélte, hogy nem keveredett bajba. Eszébe jutott, amit Albus mondott tegnap: „még ismertem, mielõtt te idekerültél volna" Norina ezért még megkapja a magáét tûnõdött játékosan, „mit mondhatott rólam?".

Elindult, hogy elhagyja a kastélyt, sietett, mert nem akart még csak véletlenül sem szembe kerülni Perselussal, azt most nem bírta volna ki ép idegekkel. Idegesen lépkedett le a lépcsõn, minden fordulónál dobbant egyet a szíve, mert rendszerint ilyenkor szokott jönni a „derült égbõl villámcsapás". Már az utolsó folyosón járt amikor befordulva kissé nekiment valakinek, azonban megnyugodva vette észre, hogy az igazgatóba ütközött, aki mosolyogva köszöntötte.

-Jó reggelt, remélem Kiana nem ébresztett fel. Miért vagy ilyen feszült? Történt valami, amirõl tudnom kéne?- érdeklõdött a szemöldökét összeráncolva.

-Nem semmi, csupán egy kicsit kellemetlen éjszakám volt.- hazudta a lány. „Kellemetlen? Nem dehogyis, csak a reggel volt az. De most nem jutott eszembe más!"- nyugtatta magát.

-Akkorhát megköszönném, ha megkeresnéd Norinát, küldött egy üzenetet, hogy valami nincs rendben a közelben, aztán semmi, nem tudom ez azért volt, mert olyan szûkszavú vagy…

-Nem arra még csak ne is gondolj!- vágott a szavába aggódva Seréna. -Majd megkeresem én, ne aggódj. Velem könnyebben kapcsolatba tud lépni, mint bárkivel. Legalábbis egyszer ezt mondta nekem.

-Rendben, de nem mehetsz egyedül, veled megy Perselus is, õ meg tud védeni, ha tényleg súlyos a helyzet.

-Na azt már nem!… Úgy értem… semmi szükség rá, boldogulok egyedül is Albus, nem kell mellém bébiszitter.- mondta dadogva Seréna. Az igazgató szemében gyanús fény villant.

-Rendben van Seréna én csak… aggódom érted, biztos nincs semmi, amit el szeretnél mondani?- kérdezte Dumbledore.

-Nincsen.- mondta feszengve Seréna. -Most indulok is a Rengetegbe. Az óráimon majd Perselus helyettesít, úgyis minden álma az én tantárgyam.- kerekedett felül a lányban a keserû cinizmus. Mielõtt az igazgató újabb kérdéseket tehetett volna fel „idegállapotával" kapcsolatban, elviharzott a bejárati ajtón keresztül a szabadba.


	10. Méreg a testnek és a léleknek

10. Fejezet

**Méreg a testnek és a léleknek**

Ahogy Seréna kiért a kastélyból arcába csapott a hideg téli szellõ, nem fázott, de nem is töltötte el forrósággal a gondolat, hogy ilyen idõben bolyongjon az erdõben. Mégis szívesebben tartózkodott házon kívül, Perselustól messze. Sétálva indult a kitaposott ösvényen a vakítóan fehér, térdig érõ hóban. Már két hét sem volt karácsonyig, és az idõjárás, mintha be akarta volna bizonyítani, hogy képes meglepõ dolgokra, vagyis, hogy képes még ekkora területet is kifehéríteni, de úgy hogy az ember lánya nem mozdulhat ki a négy fal közül.

A gondolatai minduntalan a bájital tanár felé kalandoztak, de megpróbált ügyet sem vetni rájuk. Az a szenvedélyes éjszaka járt a fejében, majd az ahogy egymással veszekedtek, ha már a sors úgy hozta, hogy mindketten ide menekültek… egyszerûen nem tudta elfogadni, hogy távol kell tõle tartania magát. Próbálta elûzni annak az éjszakának a képeit, és mire észrevette magát már régen bent járt az erdõben.

„Hogy lehettem ennyire óvatlan!" Gyorsan elõkapta a pálcáját és elmondott egy Lumos varázsigét, mivel az erdõben még nappal is sötétség uralkodott. Lassan lépkedett figyelve minden neszre, de olyan csend honolt, amilyet itt még nem tapasztalt, mintha az egész erdõ reszketne, valami van itt. Egyre beljebb haladt mikor egy halk hangot hallott észak felöl. Elindult a hang irányába, már nagyon mélyen járt az erdõben, ilyen messzire Norina vagy Hagrid nélkül még nem merészkedett.

A fák egyre sûrûsödtek, szinte alig lehetett észrevenni egy-egy alakot, valamilyen ártalmatlan állatok lehettek, látszott rajtuk, hogy félnek. Egyszer csak egy ilyen kis sötét folt tõle alig pár centire suhant tova, Seréna pedig megijedve hátrált, aminek az lett a következménye, hogy elesett és csuklóját csaknem kitörve ejtette el pálcáját.

A meglepetéstõl magához térve feljajdult, amint megérezte egész karjában a fájdalmat. Valószínûleg kifordult a jobb csuklója, nem tudta a pálcát rendesen használni, de úgy döntött, mostmár ha idáig eljutott nem hátrál meg és kideríti mi folyik itt. "vatosan elindult abba az irányba, ahonnan az ismerõs hangot hallotta. Kezdett félni, hogy itt valami komolyabb veszély van, mint sejtették.

Ahogy lassan haladt a fákhoz simulva, látott néha még alakokat elsuhanni maga körül, úgy vélte ezek menekülnek valami elõl, van itt egy állat vagy növény, aminek nem kéne itt tartózkodnia.

Egyre közelebb járt, érzett egy kellemesen édes illatot a levegõben terjedni, nem ismerte fel, de valahogy ösztönösen felkeltette benne az aggodalmat. Kis léptekben haladt, mert ahogy közeledett az illat kezdett egyre erõsebb lenni, nem törõdött vele, végülis ez csak egyet jelenthet, hogy közel jár a megoldáshoz.

Megállt és körbenézett, hihetetlenül sötét, volt, teljesen elvesztette az idõérzékét, nem tudta mióta bolyong itt. Talán pár órája hagyhatta el a kastélyt, úgy gondolta, hogy nem telhetett el sok idõ.

Ahogy ezen tûnõdött hirtelen egy szorítást érzett a derekán, odakapott, de már késõ volt, elkapta egy növényféleség és felemelte a magasba, meglepetésében sikoltott egyet, de tudta, hogy itt senki nem siet a segítségére. Hogy is lehet ilyen önfejû, ha Perselus vele jön talán sikerülne kikerülnie ebbõl a szorítóból.

Az az inda, ami elkapta egyre szorosabbra tekeredett rajta. Már alig kapott levegõt, teljesen elnyomta a tüdejét, és lassan még az eszméletét is kezdte elveszíteni.

Kinyitotta a szemét és rögtön felismerte támadóját, ezt a növényt még évekkel ezelõtt látta egy „Veszélyes Természeti Alkotások" kiállításon. Nem kerülhetett ide tehát magától, nagyon gondosan kell ápolni egy ilyen szörnyet, hogy fel tudjon nõni, csak õrültek… Gabriel, tudhatta volna, nem jöhetett csak azért, hogy õket kiírtsa.

A szorítás egyre csak fokozódott, de valahogy nem ez volt a legrosszabb. A kiállításon figyelmeztették õket, hogy a növények képesek egy illatanyagot kibocsátani, amely ugyan kellemes parfüm illatú, de a növény érintésével, illetve a bõrén lévõ méreggel keverve akár kómát kiváltó hatású méreg is lehet. A gondolatmenete megszakadt, már csak a fájdalomra tudott koncentrálni és arra amit elveszíthet. „Nem látom több"-gondolta és feladta a küzdelmet.

Ekkor egy gyenge fény suhant át az erdõn, Norina, másodszor is a lány segítségére sietett, kitépte õt a növény szorításából és menekült vele, ahogy csak tudott. Seréna lassan fogta fel mi történt, az erdõ közepén járhattak, amikor az unikornis megtántorodott.

-Norina, hiszen te… megsebesültél-préselte magából a szavakat Seréna.

-Igen, de nem annyira súlyos, mint a te helyzeted. A méreg nekem nem halálos, de legyengített, és nem tudtam használni a képességeimet, most is sok erõmbe kerül veled beszélni, Dumbledoret elérni pedig…-hallgatott el. Seréna hallotta milyen szaggatottan veszi a levegõt. Aztán már nem hallhatta többé barátja hangját, elvesztette az eszméletét.

-Seréna!- kiáltotta Norina. Minden erejét összeszedve ment tovább, segítséget kellett hívnia, nem vihette el a lányt a kastélyig, nem volt annyi ereje. Valaki után kutatott, aki Serénához közel állt, ezeket az embereket könnyebb volt elérnie.

-Kérlek, gyertek az erdõbe, Seréna bajban van!- küldte szét a rövid üzenetet. Hogy kit sikerült megtalálnia az már nem rajta múlik. Lassan haladva az erdõ széle felé közeledett. A lány még mindig eszméletlenül feküdt a hátán. A fák sûrûjébõl kiérve, már esteledett, az alkony piros fénybe vonta a leesett hótakarót. Már Norina is alig bírt járni, az összeesés szélén járt.

A kastély felõl két alak bontakozott ki, Norina felismerte az igazgatót és rögtön megnyugodott, hogy mostmár jó kezekben vannak. A másik férfi viszont meglepte, a bájitaltanár volt az, nem is sejtette, hogy ilyen közel kerültek egymáshoz, mosoly terült szét az arcán. Ha itt van, akkor többet jelenthet neki, mint Seréna maga gondolja.

Az igazgató nem kérdezett semmit, Norina megpróbált beszámolót tartani, de már ehhez igazán nem volt ereje. Perselus szó nélkül felkapta a lányt, Dumbledore pedig Norinának segített.

Rögtön a gyengélkedõre siettek, ahol Madame Pomfrey egy szûkszavú: „Mi az ördög történt?"-el és egy rosszalló fejcsóválással elintézte a kérdezõsködést, majd nekiállt, hogy ellássa Serénát.

-Perselus, azt hiszem jobb lenne ha most magára hagynánk, itt már nincs tennivalónk.- mondta csitítóan az igazgató, látva Piton szikrázó tekintetét.

-Azt már nem!… Úgy értem nem Albus, kérlek, itt kell maradnom.- mondta meglepõen kétségbeesett hangnemben Piton.

Az igazgatónak nem is kellett több, hogy kikövetkeztesse, ezek ketten nem éppen kellemeset társalogtak tegnap, mind a ketten zavartak voltak. Dumbledore ismerte õket, és ez éppen elég jogot adott arra, hogy megpróbálja egy kicsit lecsillapítani a két heves természetû tanárt. „Éppen összeillenek, két önfejû… egyik sem enged a másiknak, vajon melyiküknek lehet nagyobb a makacssága?"- mosolygott magában Albus.

-Rendben, de ígérd meg, hogy nem fogod Poppyt idegesíteni, mert az õ haragjától aztán én sem védhetlek meg.- mondta csitító jókedvvel. –Biztosan rendbe hozza õt ne aggódj.- folytatta valamivel szemrehányóbb hangsúllyal. Piton csak hallgatott, nem tudott mit mondani, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy ezzel a néhány szóval leleplezõdött az igazgató elõtt, de ezt most valahogy nem bánta.

Madame Pomfrey lépett ki a szobából, ahova Serénát vitték, arca aggodalmat tükrözött.

-Nos Poppy, hogy van? Mondja, hogy rendbe jön.- kérdezte Piton. A javasasszony arcán egy pillanatnyi mosoly látszott, de vonásai egy szemvillanás alatt aggódóvá váltak.

-Hogy õszinte legyek fogalmam sincs. Úgy látszik egy méreg került a szervezetébe, és ezzel még nem volt dolgom. Még azt sem tudjuk mi marhatta meg, nagy zúzódások voltak a derekán és a vállán, egy kis belsõ vérzése is volt, ezek egy ideig még látszani és érzõdni fognak, de a méreg már nagyobb károkat okoz. Ha jól sejtem fõleg az idegeket támadja, ezért sokat fog mellébeszélni, többnyire értelmetlen dolgokat nem lesz kellemes hallgatni. Ha sürgõsen nem találunk valami megoldást tönkre fogja tenni és néhány nap alatt…-a hangja elakadt.

Dumbledore aggódva nézett Pitonra, aki szinte holtravált arccal, mozdulatlanul meredt maga elé, majd Poppy felé fordulva csendesen ezt mondta:

-Mindent meg kell tennünk, Poppy kérlek próbálj meg mindent, addig összehívom a tanárokat és keresünk valami megoldást. Perselus helyettesítenéd Serénát a mai óráin?- fordult a férfihez. Piton olyan szúrós tekintettel nézett az igazgatóra, hogy inkább nem firtatta a választ.

-… rendben értem, Poppy, úgy gondolom Perselus itt maradhatna, csupán egy idõre, amég ki nem derítem mi történt.- mondta az igazgató egy köhintés után.

-Nyugodtan, bár nem látom sok értelmét, azért maradjon.- mondta beletörõdött hangnemben Poppy. Piton egy szó nélkül biccentett és bement a szobába.

-Norina talán tud nekünk segíteni, õ már egy kicsit jobb állapotban van. Perselushoz pedig ez idõ tájt úgy gondolom hozzászólni is veszélyes lehet.- folytatta az igazgató, amikor az ajtó becsukódott.

-Ezt valahogy észrevettem.- mosolygott a javasasszony. Piton aggódása nem volt nem észrevehetõ. -Most ha megbocsátasz mennem kell, a két fõkolompos Potter és Draco már megint összetûzésbe keveredtek. Az egyikük csúnyán eltörte az egyik karját, a másikat pedig számtalan kékfolttól és egy-két monoklitól kell megszabadítanom. -csóválta meg a fejét. -Igazán lehetne annyi eszük, hogy ezekben az idõkben együttmûködnek, bár abba bele sem gondolok, hogy mit tudnának mûvelni együttes erõvel.

-Ami engem illet inkább én sem gondolok bele-nevetett az igazgató. -De talán még egyszer megbarátkoznak egymással. Erre kevés az esély, de a legjobb példa erre a kis Lily és a mi Piton professzorunk. -mondta búsan.

Poppy sóhajtott, majd egy gondterhelt mosoly kíséretében visszament a kortermek felé.

Dumbledore minden tanárért küldött egy házimanót, és a délutánt az irodájában töltötték egy megoldást kutatva. A tanárok között nem sokan tudtak segíteni, legfeljebb a könyvtárban tudtak keresgélni, de azért ellátták a maguk feladatát. Eztán Dumbledore Norina felé vette az irányt, megpróbáltak a legtöbbet kideríteni arról mi is volt a támadó. Norina szerencsére ismerte a növényt és megpróbált gyengesége ellenére minden kérdésre válaszolni.

Sokat megtudtak, végre sikerült kideríteni milyen méreg is volt Seréna állapotának az okozója. Az ellenszerét azonban nem volt könnyû elõállítani. Norina ugyan ismerte a bájitalt, és az legalább olyan mérgezõ volt mint az aminek a hatását volt hivatott semlegesíteni.

Piton eközben Seréna mellett maradt, nem mozdult ki egy pillanatra sem. Hibásnak érezte magát, ha nem veszekednek, akkor tudott volna róla, hova is készül a lány és talán segíthetett volna. „Néhány nap múlva…"-hangzottak fel benne Poppy szavai.

-Már megint közel vagy ahhoz, hogy elveszítselek, de nem fogom megengedni.- suttogta a lány sápadt arcát nézve. Soha nem volt még ilyen közömbös a külvilág iránt, nem érdekelte, hogy ki látja meg, vagy milyen benyomást kelt, csak ült és gondolatait a félelem járta át.

Egy kéz megérintette a vállát, felnézett, Dumbledore mosolygós arca nézett vissza rá. Várakozón felállt, reménykedett, hogy végre sikerült kideríteni valamit.

-Perselus, szörnyen nézel ki, azóta itt ülsz? -kérdezte aggódva az igazgató. Piton tényleg elég rosszul festett, a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt és mintha éveket öregedett volna a néhány végtelennek tûnõ óra alatt.

-Norina ismeri az ellenszert, nehéz bájital, de azt mondta te el tudod készíteni. Ha elmész hozzá elmondja mit kell tenned, és szeretne is beszélni veled, azt mondta kíváncsi rád… ez nagy bók egy unikornistól -mondta egy kicsit nevetve. -' már egészen rendbe jött és kint van a szabadban, a kastély körül megtalálod. Seréna egy pillanatra felnyögött, de annak ellenére, hogy arca békés maradt, sejtették, hogy fájdalmai lehetnek.

-Megkeresem. -mondta szûkszavúan Piton és elindult kifelé. Az igazgató reménykedve nézett utána. Úgy látszik kicsit megnyugodott, nagy kõ esett le a szívérõl amikor megtudta, hogy van egy megoldás. Félt, hogy kifutnak az idõbõl, de biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus megtesz mindent azért, hogy segítsen.

Piton sietve lépkedett, nem ismerte Norinát, és nagyon meglepõdött, hogy Seréna régi barátja egy unikornis, egy varázslény. „kifejezetten szeretem a különleges lényeket" hangzott Seréna nevetõ hangja a fejében. „Alaposan alábecsültem ezt a nõt… minden tekintetben." Küzdött maga ellen.

-Most is rá gondolsz. -hangzott hirtelen a fejében egy békés hang. Piton meglepõdött, megfordult és szembe találta magát Norinával. A hófehér ló nyugodtan és méltóságteljesen állt elõtte, szemeibõl csak úgy sütött az érdeklõdés. –Ne félj tõlem, azért jöttél, mert szeretnél tudni valamit, ami megmentheti annak az életét, akit szeretsz. -ingatta a fejét a gyönyörû állat.

-Igen -felelte zavartan Piton, úgy látszik Norina minden gondolatát látja, nem volt tehát értelme, hogy megcáfolja azt amit az elõbb mondott, nem is akarta.

-Mit akarsz cserébe? -kérdezte cinikusan Piton. Norina felnyerített.

-Ne sértegess engem ember, mit tudnátok ti az én számomra nyújtani? -nevetett. -Seréna a legjobb barátom, ha tudok tenni érte valamit akkor megteszem. Talán te nem tennéd meg érte, de én nagyon szeretem és nem fogom hagyni…

-Honnan veszed, hogy én nem tennék meg érte bármit? -csattant fel Piton. -Igenis… bármit odaadnék, hogy ne veszítsem el- sziszegte vészjóslóan a szavakat.

-Nyugodj meg, csak kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy milyen ember vagy! Nem kételkedem benned, Seréna sokat mesélt rólad és pont olyan vagy amilyennek leírt. -mondta kedvesen Norina.

-Igazán? -kérdezte Piton. Meglepõdött, nem gondolta volna, hogy Seréna éppen róla társalog másokkal.

Halk nevetés után felhangzott a dallamos hang: -Már azelõtt szeretett téged, hogy tanárnõ lett. Mikor itt hagyta az iskolát, azt hittem sikerül túltennie magát ezen, akkor még puszta szeszélynek látszott. Egy diáklány, aki beleszeret a mindenki számára csak gúnyt és cinizmust jelentõ tanárába, annak ellenére, hogy még egyszer meg is buktatta õt. Aranyosan hangzik nemde? Mikor visszajött, ugyanolyan lelkesedéssel látott neki annak, hogy téged mentegessen a viselkedésedért, a modorodért, hogy képtelen voltam belátni ez a kislány elég önfejû ahhoz, hogy tíz éven keresztül õrizzen egyetlen férfit a szívében… viszonzás nélkül. -tette hozzá a végén.

Piton erre már igazán nem számított, teljesen ledöbbent, soha nem gondolta, hogy ez ennyire fájhat, ha elõbb hallja ezeket talán minden másképp lenne. Most ennek a történetnek a tudatában, még fájdalmasabban hasított bele lelkébe a felismerés. Megszólalni sem tudott. Mikor kicsit magához tért végre Norina látva a zavarát inkább elmondta, az ellenszer elkészítését. Piton tökéletesen megértette, és miután végeztek le is ment, hogy hozzá lásson.

Szinte élõhalottként járkált a laborban, megszokott hidegvére sokkára kerekedett felül benne.

Az éjszakát a laborban töltötte, senkihez sem szólt egy szót sem aznap, a méreg végül elkészült


	11. Ébredés

11. Fejezet

**Ébredés **

Piton reggel kopogásra ébredt, valószínûleg elaludt mikor készen lett. Fáradtan tért vissza a tudatába a valóság. Összeszedte magát és ajtót nyitott, Dumbledore várt rá.

-Perselus… jól vagy? Egész éjjel dolgoztál? -kérdezte az igazgató.

-Igen. Kész van, menjünk ébresszük fel a mi kis csipkerózsikánkat. -felelte Piton halkan, de mosolyogva. Nem is értette hogyan tudott aludni ilyen körülmények között.

-Nem csodálkoznék rajta, ha félúton összeesnél Perselus. -intette mosolyogva Dumbledore. Lehetetlen dolog volt azt mondani, hogy a férfin nem hagyott nyomot az utóbbi néhány nap.

Elindultak a betegszobák felé, Poppy már várt rájuk, elkérte a szérumot és besietett Seréna szobájába. Egy óra múlva jött vissza, addig sem az igazgató, sem Piton nem mozdultak el a gyengélkedõrõl.

-Lassan, de úgy látszik ébredezik, hatásos volt a segítség. Szegénykém nagyon gyenge, még jópár nap mire teljesen rendbe jön, karácsonykor viszont már tökéletes formában lesz, ha addig nem csinál semmi butaságot szokásához híven- csóválta a fejét Poppy amikor visszatért. -Attól tartok ezután a kis kirándulás után ugyan jó erõben lesz, de mivel az idegeket támadta a méreg, ha nagyon dühös lesz és túlfeszítjük nála a húrt, akkor könnyen elõfordulhat, hogy hirtelen eszméletét veszti. Ez a mellékhatás körülbelül fél évig fenn fog állni, bármennyire is szeretném, ezen nem tudok segíteni, a méreg valójában megtalálható az emberi szervezetben, és a mugliknál ez egy gyakori betegség is, szerencsére itt csak egy ideiglenes állapot.

-Bemehetünk? -kérdezte Dumbledore látva, hogy Piton lopva az ajtó felé sandít. „Ha úgyis bemegy akkor legalább engedéllyel tegye" -mosolygott magában Albus.

-Persze, de nincsen eszméleténél, kell egy kis idõ amég kifaggathatjátok. -nézett szigorúan a nõ.

-Eszem ágában sincs kifaggatni, legalábbis még nem. -mondta kissé sértõdött hangnemben Dumbledore. -Jobb lesz ha néhány óra múlva benézek, Perselus menj csak ha gondolod. -folytatta az igazgató.

Piton egy szó nélkül elindult a javasasszony mosolygó pillantásától kísérve. Ahogy belépett a szobába felsóhajtott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy viselkedése, mostanában mindent elárul, de most mégsem ez érdekelte. Seréna közelében volt és a lány végre nem volt veszélyben.

Kíváncsi volt hogy is történt az egész, de ezt is félretette. Seréna békésen feküdt, nem volt olyan sápadt és mintha kicsit mosolygott volna. Piton leült mellé, úgy nézett rá, mintha eleven angyalt látna, annak is látta.

A lány szemei hirtelen remegni kezdetek, és Seréna néhányat pislogva megmozdult. Perselus rögtön felfigyelt erre, átült az ágyra és megfogta a kezét. Pont most amikor õ itt van, most kellett magához térnie, de nem bánta, csak lássa rajta, hogy újra él.

-Hol vagyok? -kérdezte Seréna csukott szemmel, bágyadt hangon.

-Nagy szerencsédre a gyengélkedõn. -mondta Piton halkan.

-A fejem…-nyügött fel Seréna. -Perselus? Mi történt? -próbált felülni, de a fájdalom belehasított a tarkójába, ezért visszazuhant a párnára.

-Éppen azt próbáltuk kideríteni. Norina elmondott nagyjából mindent miféle bajba keveredtél már megint. -szólt egy kissé szemrehányó hangnemben Piton.

-Ugyanmár, tudod, hogy a baj szokott megtalálni engem. Mit gondolsz önszántamból lettem… minek is magyarázom, ez már nem számít semmit. -kezdte kétségbeesetten Seréna.

-Miért ne számítana? Olyan hirtelen aludtál el aznap este, hogy akár egy zenekar is kevés lett volna, hogy felkeltsen. -mondta Perselus mosolyogva.

-Micsoda? Szent Isten…-fújta ki a levegõt Seréna. Képes volt azt hinni, hogy a férfi azért hagyta ott, mert nem is érdekelte tovább… igen képes volt, elsõre meg is volt rá minden indoka, de ahogy így utólag belegondolt kissé elszégyellte magát, hogy ilyen elhamarkodottan reagált. -Azt hittem elveszítettelek… ne haragudj. -bukott ki belõle végül.

-Amikor Norina szólt, hogy bajban vagy és odaértünk Albussal az erdõ szélére, én is azt hittem. -Piton egy pillanatra szívébõl elmosolyodott, de aztán egy kicsit zavarba is jött. -Hogy lehettél ilyen felelõtlen, van fogalmad róla mi történik, ha Norina nem tud megmenteni…-folytatta, ekkor a lány szelíden csendre intette.

-Elég legyen, egy kis csendet könyörgöm-nevetett hátradõlve Seréna. -A Tanár Úr ráér kioktatni, amikor a Tanárnõnek már nem hasad szét a feje a fájdalomtól. -nézett fáradtan a férfi szemébe. Megint megpróbált felülni, kevés sikerrel, újra nyilallt a fájdalom, ezúttal Piton megunva a szökési kísérleteket inkább segített egy kicsit felülni. Átkarolta a lányt és feljebb húzta a párnán, ennek az lett a következménye, hogy ajkaik centikre voltak egymástól. Seréna csak mosolygott és megsimogatta a férfi arcát, majd gyengéden megcsókolta.

Ebben a pillanatban nyitott be Dumbledore. A helyzet kínosságától éppen úgy zavarba jött, mint õk ketten. Seréna elengedte Perselust, aki most lehajtott fejjel ült az ágy szélén. A Dumbledore arcára kiülõ néma nevetést nem volt nehéz észrevenni.

Az igazgató köhintve egyet gyorsan próbálta menteni a helyzetet.

-Sajnálom, meg kéne tanulnom kopogni. -köhintve folytatta. -Örülök, hogy jobban vagy Seréna. Poppy még nem jött rá szerencsére, hogy ébren vagy, megengedsz nekem egy kis tájékoztatást, vagy inkább most ne is szólaljak meg. -nézett zavartan Perselusra az igazgató.

-Ugyan Albus, tudni szeretném mit szervezkedtetek. -vágta rá a lány és terelte szándékosan más mederbe a témát.

-Jól van- újabb köhintés után folytatta. -Nos az, ami téged megtámadott már nem jelent olyan sokáig veszélyt. Néhány auror a Minisztérium megbízásából szíveskedik idelátogatni, miután közöltem velük, hogy mi is itt a helyzet. Szerencsére Fleur elintézte, hogy Caramel ne tudjon akadékoskodni, hiába még mindig a maga kis rózsaszín világát dédelgeti.

-'szintén szólva engem nem érint és nem is érdekel, abban a pillanatban lemondtak rólam, ahogy elmenekültem. Igazán nem érdekel mit szerencsétlenkednek azért, hogy mindenkinek a legjobb benyomása legyen a Minisztériumról.- csattant fel Seréna.

-De azért mégiscsak van olyasvalaki, akit szívesen látnál újra, például egy barátot, aki már rég talán le is mondott rólad. -mondta Dumbledore cinkos mosollyal.

-Csak nem? -nevetett Seréna. -Egy valakit igen, ha elérted, hogy idejöjjön…

-Miss. Smith, pontosan, és nem kellett elérnem, amint kimondtam a neved már semmi gyõzködésre nem volt szükség. Úgy hiszem, holnap vagy ma este megérkeznek. –mosolygott Albus.

-Milyen régen nem láttam, köszönöm. -szólalt meg végül Seréna.

-Most megyek is, mert azt hiszem én itt csak zavarok. -sietett ki az ajtón az igazgató.

-Szegény jobban zavarba jött, mint mi…-nevetett halkan Seréna, miután becsukódott az ajtó. Ahogy ránézett Pitonra rögtön látta, hogy az a „mi" csak rá volt érvényes. Piton ugyanis úgy festett lehajtott fejével, szemébe lógó fekete hajtincseivel, mint akit a kínpadról hoztak vissza. Seréna akaratlanul is kuncogott szegény Perselus látványán, amit a férfi is észrevett és sértõdött pillantással nézett vissza rá.

-Mi olyan vicces? -kérdezte kicsit mérgesen.

-Ne haragudj-ölelte át karjaival a férfi nyakát-olyan… aranyosan festesz ilyen, hogy is mondjam… bûnbánó képpel. -vigyorgott tovább a lány.

-Aranyosan??? -kérdezett meglepetten vissza, elnyújtva a szót. Sok jelzõt hallott már az „ábrázatára", de ezt még nem, és nem is remélte, hogy valaha is meghallja, nem esett neki rosszul, de mégis gyerekesnek érezte a helyzetét.

-Meg ne sértõdj…-nevetett tovább Seréna, majd megkomolyodott arccal folytatta-… tudod, hogy szeretlek. -suttogta.

-Hát ha már így szíveskedtél tájékoztatni, akkor igen- mondta játékosan Piton.

Seréna csak mosolygott, majd hirtelen furcsa kifejezés jelent meg az arcán, feje visszahanyatlott a párnára és szemeit lehunyta. Piton csaknem káromkodott egyet, elõször nem is értette mi történt a lánnyal, csak azután jött rá, hogy Madame Pomfrey bejött és megvizsgálta Serénát. Egy szemrehányó tájékoztatás kíséretében elmondta újra, hogy el fogja veszíteni az eszméletét, ha túl nagy érzelmi felindulás éri, és fõleg most érzékeny, hogy alig pár órája sikerült csak túl lennie az életveszélyen.

Piton a végére örült, hogy kiszabadult a gyengélkedõrõl, a javasasszony ugyanis egy kissé kelletlenül vette tudomásul, hogy Seréna akkor ájult el amikor Perselus bent volt, így a rosszullétért, persze nem szóban, de a férfit tette felelõssé.

Piton azért a tõle telhetõ legmorcosabb kedvel próbálta megtartani az órákat a „kedvenc" Griffendéles gólyáival és a Hollóhátas hatodik osztállyal, akik mostanság megkeserítették a pincehelyiségben tartott óráinak jelentõs hányadát. A Sötét Varázslatok órák az utóbbi napokban elmaradtak, mivel a tanárnõ nem volt éppenséggel alkalmas állapotban, Piton pedig nem volt hajlandó elvállalni, amit minden diák õszinte csodálkozással vett tudomásul.

Piton az estét kivételesen egész jó hangulatban töltötte, végtelenül megnyugodott, hogy sikerrel járt a bájital. Nem mondhatni, hogy repesett az örömtõl, fõleg a mellékhatások miatt. Az is eszébe jutott, hogy mielõtt a lány szedi ki belõle, hogy mirõl beszéltek Norinával, õ mondja el, de félt a reakciótól, Seréna vagy neki vagy Norinának a fejét veszi, ha megtudja.


	12. Emily

12. Fejezet

**Emily**

Seréna néhány nap alatt egészen sokat javult, követelte, hogy engedjék ki a gyengélkedõ fogságából, amit persze Madam Pomfrey nem igen díjazott, de tudomásul kellett vennie, hogy nem tudja visszatartani. Seréna ugyan elérte, hogy mostmár taníthasson, de még mindig naponta kétszer kellett ellátogatnia a javasasszonyhoz. Önfejûsége nem is volt kérdéses.

Annak ellenére, hogy kivételesen nem voltak haragban Perselussal nem igazán találkoztak, csupán háromszor, amibõl az egyik alkalom nem végzõdött valami fényesen, ugyanis az igazgatónak megint akkor kellett rájuk nyitnia, ezúttal a terem ajtaját, amikor éppen kedvesen veszekedtek valami bájital hozzávaló miatt. Hiába, meg kellett volna szokniuk egymás forrófejûségét. Seréna minden hibája ellenére még mindig nagyon szerette a férfit, de ez nem állította meg abban, hogy egyszer-egyszer még az osztályok elõtt is egy kiadósat vitázzanak. Persze nem vette komolyan egyik munkával kapcsolatos megjegyzését sem és ez így volt fordítva is, talán éppen ez volt a baj. Összességében azonban igazán jól alakultak a dolgok.

A Dumbledore által ígért aurorok kicsit késve éppen ezen a délutánon voltak várhatóak, úgy tûnt valami miatt nem tudtak, csak három nappal késõbb ideérni. Minden esetre Seréna már alig várta, hogy lássa barátnõjét. Emily Smith volt a legfõbb támasza amikor auror volt, együtt dolgoztak sokszor és igazán nagy sikerrel. A halálfalók többsége férfi volt, így ennek a két veszélyesen elbûvölõ nõnek könnyû dolga volt sokuk elfogásában. Ez a módszer a veszélyes mivoltától eltekintve igen szórakoztató volt, éppen illet mindkettõjükhöz, és õk ki is élvezték minden lehetõségét, amikor játszhattak egy ellenségükkel.

Seréna éppen múltjának ezen részén elmélkedett, lassan lépkedett le a lépcsõn. Emilyt már körülbelül három éve nem látta, amióta jobban kellett vigyáznia a kilétét fedõ álarcra. Rossz szokása volt lehajtott fejjel lépcsõt mászni, ennek pedig az lett a következménye, hogy ritkán ugyan, de ha még a gondolataiban is elmélyedt akkor nekiment, általában az elõle büszkeségbõl ki nem térõ tanároknak. Most sem történt másképp.

Ahogy az utolsó lépcsõfordulóhoz ért éppen Perselusba botlott bele, aki viszont csaknem visszaesett egy fél emeletet a meglepetéstõl, az õ szokása ellenben az volt, hogy ha a diákjaival veszekedett utána nem is akarta észre venni aki vele szemben jött. A Potter-Longbotton páros már megint kis híján romhalmazzá vágta a hatodikosok pincetermét, ami azzal végzõdött, hogy Piton szabadított rájuk egy jópár nyomdafestéket nem tûrõ szitkot és vérnyomását az egekig pumpálta idegességében.

-Bocsánat- mondta bosszúsan. Nem is vette észre elõször, hogy kibe ütközött.

-Semmi baj Perselus. -válaszolt kedvesen Seréna. -Mi történt már megint? -kérdezte látva a férfi rossz hangulatát. Piton csak most kapott észbe.

-Ha kimondom a kulcsszót biztosan tudod: Potter. -morgott.

-Sejtem. -nevetett a lány. -Ne vedd már olyan komolyan, igazán lehetnél egy kicsit elnézõbb velük, elvégre nem lehet mindenki mindenben tehetséges. -mondta szigorúan a tanárnõ.

-Ezt észrevettem… hagyjuk, nem veled akarok veszekedni. -mondta félmosolyra húzva a száját. Seréna kihívóan közel lépett a férfihoz és megsimogatta az arcát. Kifejezetten hiányzott neki a férfi, nem hangsúlyozta soha, de nehéz volt elviselnie, hogy alig találkoztak.

-Kár. -mondta nevetve Seréna és gyorsan megcsókolta a férfit, amint meghallották a lépcsõ aljából a diákokat rögtön elengedték egymást. Seréna még mindig mosolygott, zavara ellenére élvezte a helyzetet, nem lett volna ellenére, ha meglátják õket, de nem akarta, hogy Perselust kínosan érintse a dolog. -Bocsánat. -mondta vigyorogva. Piton erre kérdõn nézett rá.

-Nincs bocsánat. -mosolyodott el. Odalépett és sietve megcsókolta, mielõtt a lány válaszolhatott volna. A diákok szerencséjükre nem arra fordultak, úgyhogy nem vették észre õket, de Pitont nem is igazán zavarta volna. Pár percig csak álltak, egymást ölelve, aztán Seréna rájött, hogy nem kellene elkésnie, igazán nem volt kedve itt hagyni a férfit, de Albus küldött érte egy kis idõvel ezelõtt egy baglyot, hogy menjen az irodájába.

-Mennem kell. -mondta kelletlenül Seréna. -Albus hívott. -magyarázkodott.

-Rendben, mehetünk, nekem is szólt, hogy menjek. -mondta Piton. Elindultak a folyosón, a további úton nem beszéltek egymással, nem volt rá szükség. Seréna úgy érezte most valahogy minden tökéletes, félt, hogy pont most fog valami történni. „Vajon miért hívott bennünket Albus?" -gondolkozott.

Ahogy felértek a fõnix szoborhoz összetalálkoztak McGalagonnyal, aki éppen akkor nyitotta ki az ajtót. A jelszó ebben az évben is egy mágikus édesség volt: „mirelitegér". Seréna nagyot mosolygott a jelszó hallatán, ez volt a számára legvisszataszítóbb édesség, amit megkóstolt a Mézesfalásban.

Amikor benyitottak azonnal látták, hogy az igazgató nincs egyedül. Körülötte öt fekete köpenyes alak állt. Négy magas termetû varázsló és egy hozzájuk képest feltûnõen gyerekes kinézetû boszorkány.

-Seréna! -kiáltott fel a boszorkány és magáról megfeledkezve Seréna nyakába ugrott. A lány nagyon meglepõdött, de viszonozta az ölelést. Mikor végre kibontakozott, végignézett barátnõjén és fejcsóválva állapította meg:

-Te nem változtál semmit Emily! -nevetett.

-De régen nem szólított így senki. Te viszont attól is eltekintve, hogy nem a halottak, hanem élõk körében üdvözölhetlek igenis megváltoztál. -vigyorgott vissza. -Mégpedig a legrosszabb irányba, felnõttél, tanárnõ. -súgta oda mellékesen.

-Ne sértegess. -nevette el magát újra Seréna.

-Elnézést, hogy megszakítom ezt a családias csevegést, de most lényegesebb dologra kéne koncentrálnunk. -szólt oda az egyik varázsló, meglehetõsen cinikus volt a hangneme elsõre. Seréna odanézve, közelebb lépett.

-Mint mindig a munka… fõnök. -mosolygott a lány.

-David ha kérhetem, persze csak ha nem akarsz újra csatlakozni hozzánk, ezt a másik ifjú hölgyet nem lehet nélküled kordában tartani. -vigyorodott el, Emilyre szegezve még most is szigorú tekintetét. Emily megsemmisültem hajtotta le a fejét. Kicsit megsértõdött, hogy kedvenc fõnöke lehordja itt mindenki elõtt.

-Kössz fõnök. -mondta sértõdötten Emily.

-De még mindig õ a legszebb a csapatban, és ezt még mindig kitûnõen ki tudja használni. -próbálta halkan engesztelni. Emilynek ennyi elég is volt ahhoz, hogy újra vigyorogjon.

-David… eszem ágában sincsen újra „csatlakozni", de azért köszönöm, itt otthon vagyok. -mosolygott Albusra az utolsó néhány szónál.

-Kár… De most aztán tényleg térjünk a lényegre. -szólalt meg szigorúan David. -Van itt valami, amit nekünk kellett volna észrevennünk, de nem így történt, mint hallom. Az utóbbi pár napban a közelben élõ egy-két mugli faluban néztünk körül, reméltük, hogy senki nem vette észre azt a növényt. Egy esetet találtunk, de eltüntettük az emlékeit. Délután megyünk és elintézzük a veszélyt magát, tudnunk kell valamit, azon kívül amit még elmondott Albus. Persze azon kívül, hogy Seréna lesz olyan kedves és elmondja hol van. -mondta fõleg a csapatának szólóan, akik elkalandoztak kissé az igazgató szobájának berendezésein.

-Elmondom, de szerintem célszerûbb lenne, ha megmutatnám. -lelkesedett a feladatért Seréna. Emilyvel rögtön összemosolyogtak remélve, hogy alkalmuk nyílik egy kicsit együtt dolgozni.

-Azt nem engedhetem Seréna ne haragudj, nem mehetsz vissza az erdõbe még legalább a félév kezdetéig, efelõl nem nyitok vitát. -mondta Dumbledore szigorúan. Seréna megsemmisülten hajtott fejet, de azért még reménykedett.

-Norina biztosan meg tudja mutatni, elvégre Miss. Water eszméletlen volt amikor kijutottak, így nem is tudná Önöket visszavezetni. -szólalt meg Piton, aki eddig szótlanul szemlélte az eseményeket.

Seréna megfordult és csalódottan nézett a férfira. „Miss. Water?" -csengett vissza a megszólítás. Remélte, hogy csalódottsága nem látszik rajta, de nem igazán volt képes elrejteni, mennyire bántja, hogy a férfinek annyit azért nem jelent, hogy társaságban is képes legyen tegezni. Piton mintha ugyanarra gondolt volna, már késõ volt, hogy változtasson ezek elõtt az emberek elõtt, de amint kimondta egybõl meg is bánta.

-Elnézés. Bemutatom iskolánk bájital tanárát Perselus Piton. Igazad van, szerintem Norina is tökéletesen el fogja tudni vezetni Önöket. -mondta az igazgató. Az aurorok bólintottak, Emily pedig rámosolygott Pitonra, aki egy kissé zavarba jött a gesztustól. Seréna észrevette Emilyt és egy rosszalló pillantást vetett barátnõjére, amit az minden valószínûséggel nem vett észre, pedig a pillantás megdöbbentõen jól tükrözte az „el a kezekkel" üzenetet.

Emily valóban nem vette észre a mostmár gyilkos pillantást, amit Seréna feléje küldött. Ilyen gondolatai voltak, miközben a bájital tanárt bámulta, méghozzá elég szemtelenül feltûnõen: „Nem csodálom, hogy Seréna otthon érzi magát… egy ilyen szívdöglesztõ pasi társaságában. Vajon van valami közöttük?" -nevetett magában. Végül mégiscsak észrevette Serénát, és úgy döntött inkább nem kezd ki a férfival… csak miután megkérdezte barátnõjét.

-Rendben, mikor lenne jó a kisasszonynak? Késõ délután mindenképp indulnunk kellene. -kérdezte David. Seréna halkan felnevetett.

-A kisasszonynak bármikor jó, ugyanis az illetõ hölgy egy unikornis. Azt mondja, ha készen vannak neki bármikor jó. -felelte Seréna, miután meghallotta Norina hangját a fejében. -Emily és az összes auror csodálkozva nézett Serénára, azonban õt cseppet sem zavarta.

-Akkor… tehát ezt meg is beszéltük. -mondta feszülten David.

-Nem bánják gondolom, ha vendégül látjuk önöket egy idõre. Máris szólok az érdekükben a házimanóknál. Akkor tehát késõ délutánra összeszedik magukat, még valami, szeretném, ha Perselus is magukkal menne, én sajnos nem tudok, de õ majd tájékoztatni fog engem. -mondta végül Dumbledore.

-Köszönjük. -mondta Emily, mielõtt még fõnöke vissza tudta volna utasítani a vendéglátást. Viszont David olyan szigorúan nézett a lányra, hogy rögtön visszaállt a sorba a többiek közé. Hiába a csapatból Emily volt a leggyerekesebb elsõ látásra. Seréna és volt kollégái tudták csak milyen is tud lenni ez a nõ, ha harcra kerül a sor, ijesztõen nagy volt a különbség a mostani viselkedéséhez képest.

Az aurorok kivonultak az irodából. Seréna pedig kifelé menet elkapta Emilyt és mindketten, akár a gyerekek szöktek el feletteseik elõl. Perselusnak távozóban csak mosolyogva annyit súgott: -Késõbb találkozunk.

Piton nagyon kíváncsi lett volna, hogy ki ez a gyerekes nõ, aki ráadásul ilyen jól ismeri Serénát, hogy amint beléptek a nyakába ugrott. Észrevette milyen kihívóan méregette õt, nagyon szórakoztatta ez a kis fruska. Emily nagyon emlékeztette Serénára, látta azt is, hogy milyen volt Seréna tekintete, amikor észrevette azt a méregetõ pillantást. Jólesõen csiklandozta a tudat, hogy Seréna féltékeny, már egy pillantástól is…


	13. Változunk

13. Fejezet

**Változunk**

Emily és Seréna, amint leértek a lépcsõn, egyenesen Seréna szobája felé vették az irányt. Elhelyezkedtek két egymással szemben lévõ karosszékbe és órákig csak beszélgettek. Sok mindenrõl kellett beszámolniuk egymásnak. Seréna elmondta, hogy miért is maradt életben, és mi volt a feladata valójában.

-Na de mégis mond, hogy a fenébe lehet, hogy még én sem… illetve csak én nem tudtam az osztályon arról, hogy te élsz. David… vagyis Fõnök is tudta, és nem mondta el, de miért titkolták el elõlem? Nem vagyok olyan forrófejû… na jó talán igen, kerestelek volna, de nem sodortalak volna veszélybe. -bosszankodott Emily.

-Jaj, értsd már meg, hogy nem volt választásom, egyébként is nem én döntöttem így és a mai napig nem tudok velük kibékülni, úgyhogy ezt leszel szíves tõlük vagy a Fõnöktõl megkérdezni, mert ha én egyszer beszabadulok oda akkor kõ kövön nem marad. -mondta kicsit dühösen Seréna. -Várjunk csak, David? -kérdezte elnyújtva az utolsó szót.- Még sosem szólítottad õt így, és mitõl jöttél annyira zavarba, amikor megjegyzést tett rád? Csak nem volt valami köztetek? -a kérdés alig volt halható a nevetésétõl.

Emily erre olyan bûnbánóan komoly képpel válaszolt, hogy Seréna szinte megdermedt. -Sajnálom. -mondta köhintve Seréna. -Nem akartam tapintatlan lenni.

-Nem voltál az, de ez csak számodra ilyen nyilvánvaló, túl jól ismersz barátnõm. -vigyorgott Emily. -Igen, volt-van illetve nem is tudom, majd meglátjuk, nem akarom megbántani vagyis…

-Nem akarod megbántani?? -vágott közbe Seréna. -Neked ez a mondat soha nem hagyta el a szádat korábban, te mindig csak játszottál a férfiakkal. Nem hiszem el, Emily te… szerelmes vagy??? -nevetett Seréna.

-Ugyan már, akkor te meg se szólalj drága Seréna, majdnem megöltél egyetlen pillantással, amikor szemet mertem vetni arra a fekete talárosra, hogy is hívták… Piton, Perselus Piton. -vigyorgott Emily. –Mond van köztetek valami, vagy megengeded, hogy egy kicsit meglágyítsam a szívét, ami innen úgy látszik kicsit még deres. -komolyodott meg egy kicsit.

-Ne is gondolj rá kedvesem! -mondta hangosan Seréna. –Elõbb játszana õ veled, mint te vele. ' nem olyan könnyû eset, mint például Lucius Malfoy, õt aztán nem fogod meg egy kis nyafogással. -húzta gúnyos mosolyra a száját Seréna.

-Már csak azért sem mert a tiéd, vagy nem így van? -kérdezett vissza nevetve Emily. –Kérlek, legalább egy próbát engedj meg nekem, olyan régen szórakoztam ilyesmivel. Legalább megtudod, hogy õ is szeret-e, mert te biztos, ha így ki akarod magadnak sajátítani. Mi történt? Játszottál vele és beleszerettél? -folytatta szemtelenül.

-Hát nem egészen. Én csak megpróbáltam távol tartani magam, olyan régen ismertem, és nem is számítottam rá hogy…

-Várj csak! Bájital tanár? Emlékszem, õ az akiért már diákkorodban is rajongtál! Nem hittem volna… kislány te jó kis helyzetbe kerültél. Tényleg meg tudom érteni, hogy azt mondtad, itt otthon vagy, egy ilyen alak mellett…

-Emily! Elég legyen! -pirult fülig Seréna, kínosan érezte, hogy arca egy stoptábla színének árnyalatához közelít.

-Pirulj csak el nyugodtan, korábban nem túl gyakran tetted meg. Igazán jó alakja van és azok a szemek, az a tekintet, a hangjától pedig el lehet olvadni.- tódított Emily.

Serénának mostmár igazán a fejébe szökött a vér, nagyon zavarba jött, barátnõje tényleg jobban ismerte mint gondolta, és nem is hitte, hogy érzelmei ennyire látszanak. Próbált valamivel visszavágni.

-Rendben-rendben mindent tudsz te zseni! És mond csak hogy volt ez a „volt-van"? Daviddel sem érdemes játszani, nos ki beszél a szerelemrõl kisasszony? -kérdezte gyorsan.

-Hát… ööö…é-én- dadogott Emily.

David Howlit harmincas évei végén járó, sötétbarna hajú, magas termetû, szigorú tekintetû férfi volt. Nagy barna szemeibõl sokszor sugárzott szigorúság, de csak azok számára akik nem ismerték. A csapat minden tagja tudta, hogy David igazán igazságos, és néha még túl jószívûnek is találták efféle munkához. A vezetõi képességei felõl azonban nem lehetett kételkedni. Számtalanszor mentette már meg csapata életét, néha saját állását kockára téve.

-Te-te- utánozta Seréna és elégtételként nyugtázta barátnõje zavarát.

-Úgy látom mindketten eléggé elvörösödtünk. -próbálta komolyra fordítani a szót Emily, az ember elsõre ki sem nézné belõle, hogy tudott komoly is lenni. –Egyezzünk ki egy döntetlenben. -hangzott a javaslat.

-Rendben. Komolyodjunk meg egy kicsit. -sóhajtott Seréna. –Mond tudsz valami újat? Van valami új hír a kedvenc fekete csuhásainkról? -kérdezte egy kicsit gondterhelten.

-Nem nem igazán, valamire készülhetnek, mert jópár napja volt egy kis összezörrenésem az egyik informátorral és tõle megtudtam, hogy itt is készül valami, valószínûleg, a növény volt az, de mégis nem hagy nyugodni…

-Hogy miért hagyták õrizet nélkül azt a bestiát? -fejezte be a mondatot Seréna.

-Igen, pontosan. Kellett, hogy legyen ott valaki, aki utasításokat adjon annak az izének, ráadásul még gondozza is.

-Gabriel.

-Tessék?

-Gabriel Flynn. -mondta Seréna.

-Imádlak! -mondta Emily. -Most azzal fogsz jönni, hogy õ sem halt meg. Mi a fenének dolgozom én nem is értem??? -kezdett bosszankodni Emily, amikor Seréna bólintott.

-Hát ha másért nem, azért, hogy David közelében lehess. -nevetett fel Seréna.

-Köszönöm szépen! -mondta sértõdötten Emily és hozzávágott egy kispárnát, ami valahogy a keze ügyébe került…


	14. A Tiltott Rengeteg

14. Fejezet

**A Tiltott Rengeteg**

A két nõ addig beszélgetett, amég el nem jött az az idõ, amikor hozzá kellett látniuk, legalábbis Emilynek egy feladathoz. Emily még mindig a lehetõ legjobb véleménnyel volt a bájitaltan tanárról, és ezt szóvá is tette barátnõje elõtt, aki ugyan nem lelkesedett ezért, de tisztában volt vele, hogy a lány nem jutna sokra Perselussal. Emily határozott szándéka volt, hogy kideríti a férfi érzelmeit, és ettõl a játéktól Seréna sem tudta volna visszatartani, nem is tudott róla.

Lassan sétáltak az elõcsarnok hatalmas ajtói felé, ahol már várták õket. Piton meglehetõsen ellenszenvesnek találta Davidet, legalábbis úgy látszott nem kedveli túlzottan. Amikor Seréna megérkezett mindketten rámosolyogtak a férfire, aki ettõl a lehetõ legnagyobb zavarba jött. Seréna oldalba taszította kicsit barátnõjét, aki vigyorogva díjazta, hogy sikerült máris felbosszantania.

David aki Piton mellett állt szintén nem volt oda az örömtõl, látva hogy Emily mire készül, régóta ismerte már a lányt, így már egy pillantásból tudta kire akarja kivetni a hálóját.

Amég Dumbledorra vártak, hogy bemutassa nekik Norinát lassan kisétáltak a kastély mellé. Út közben Seréna Daviddel beszélgetett, ugyanis Fõnöknek elszánt célja volt, hogy egyik legtehetségesebb emberét visszahódítsa. Emily sem volt tétlen, végig Piton mellett sétált és bájosan próbált csevegni, Piton igazán szórakoztatónak találta. „Ezek ketten most vajon versenyeznek?" -hangzott a fejében a kérdés. Nyilvánvalónak találta, hogy Emily korántsem olyan könnyûvérû, mint amilyennek mutatja magát, éppen ezért megfelelõen akart visszavágni. Elõvette kissé morcos és tapintatlan oldalát, bár néha nehéz volt elrejtenie kitörõ mosolyát…

-Mondja, hogy lehetséges, hogy Dumbledore professzor mégis egy halálfalót alkalmaz? -kérdezte szemtelenül Emily.

-Dumbledore professzor úgy hiszem megbízik bennem, a többihez pedig semmi köze, kisasszony. -hangzott a morcos felelet.

-Nem gondoltam volna, hogy Seréna egyszer a katedra másik oldalán fog kikötni, úgy hallottam jól végzi a munkáját, vagy ezt csak megnyugtatásul szánták? -terelt egy másik témára Emily.

-Biztosíthatom, hogy Miss. Water a tõle telhetõ legjobban tanítja a gyerekeket. Eddig még egyetlen panaszt sem hallottam a munkájára. Remélem, hogy nem úgy jár majd, mint az utóbbi néhány évben a sötét varázslatok tanárok. –mondta Piton csípõsen, kihangsúlyozva az utolsó mondatot.

-Legalábbis maga nem szeretné, igazam van? -mondta kihívóan a lány. Piton olyan pillantást vetett rá, amitõl egy idõre elakadt a szava, ami nem volt túl gyakori jelenség.

Norina üdvözölt mindenkit, amikor megérkezett. Az öt auror nagyon meg volt lepõdve a lény láttán, de minthogy foglalkozásukból adódóan elég sok furcsaságot láttak már, inkább nem tették szóvá meglepettségüket.

Elindultak egy rövid szóváltás után, Seréna egy kis úton velük tarthatott. Ezt ki is használta. Odasétált Piton mellé és szemrehányó hangnemben szólalt meg:

-Úgy látom jót társalgott Emilyvel.

Piton felfigyelt a sértett hangsúlyra és megpróbálta egy kicsit megnyugtatni.

-Miss. Smith igazán kellemes társaság attól eltekintve, hogy enyhén kotnyeles, és az ember mindig úgy érzi, mintha egy butuska gyerekkel lenne dolga. -mondta félig mosolyogva.

-Ön éppen azt élvezi, ha van valaki, akit úgy kezelhet mint egy gyereket. -sóhajtott Seréna elkeseredetten.

-Elárulnád végre mi bajod? -lett elege Pitonnak. Hangja lehalkult, de még így is lehetett érezni, hogy felbosszantotta Seréna sértettsége.

-Azt hiszem nyilvánvaló. -mondta még mindig bosszankodva Seréna. Piton kijött a béketûrésbõl, a bizalmatlanságnak is megvannak a határai.

-Emily nem olyan butuska, mint amilyennek látszik. -mondta Seréna megsemmisülten.

-Ezt én is észrevettem, de…-mondta Piton halkan. Nem fejezte be a mondott, felemelte a lány állát és megcsókolta. Seréna a meglepetéstõl nem tudott megszólalni. Itt mikor bárki észrevehette õket.

Lemaradtak a többiektõl jópár méterre. David és Albus éppen a növényrõl vitatkozott, persze kétségtelen ki volt fölényben, a csapat többi tagja pedig fõnöke után ballagott, egyikük sem vette észre õket, Emily éppen David álláspontját próbálta védeni, aki nagyon is hálás volt a támogatásért.

Mikor Piton elengedte a lányt egyszerûen tovább sétált a többiek után. Seréna pedig meg sem tudott mozdulni. Nem volt rá szükség, hogy többet mondjon. Úgy döntött inkább megvárja amég Dumbledore visszajön, és nem kíséri õket tovább.

Emily még visszamosolygott egyet, amikor beértek a Rengeteg fái közé.

-Ne aggódj nem lesz semmi baj. -szólalt meg egy nyugtató hang Seréna háta mögött. A lány észre sem vette, hogy az igazgató azóta visszajött, sõt megelõzte õt.

-Reméljük. -mosolygott vissza. Még mindig nem hagyta nyugodni, hogy õrizetlenül hagyták azt a bestiát, és azt sem tudta, hogy hol van ebben a pillanatban Flynn.

Ahogy az erdõben egyre sötétebb lett, úgy lettek borúsabbak a gondolatok is. Mindegyikük kicsiny lángocskát varázsolt elõ, melyek még együtt is csak derengve világították meg útjukat. Sokáig szótlanul meneteltek, amikor hirtelen mindegyikük megérezte az édesen bódító illatot a levegõben. Megtorpantak egy pillanatra.

-Ilyen közelrõl semmit sem tudunk csinálni. –szólalt meg Emily. A lányt nem hagyta cserben hidegvére, meglepõen nyugodt volt, most kezdett kibontakozni.

-Lassan a testel Smith, együtt maradunk, semmi magánakció, megértetted? -torkolta le David.

-Igen, persze. -válaszolt csalódottan a lány. Piton akaratlanul is elmosolyodott a lány pimaszságán. Kicsit szétszóródtak, egymástól pár méter távolságban mentek tovább.

-Mi olyan vicces? -kérdezte egy halk hang a háta mögött. Piton megfordult és egyenesen Emily szemeibe nézett. A lány kedvesen mosolygott, de valahogy tekintete most másképp hatott, nem úgy mint egy naiv kislányé, hanem egy ördögi nõé. Piton megértette mire gondolt Seréna, kezdte komolyan venni kedvese intelmeit.

-Semmiség. -válaszolt cinikusan Piton. –Csak a türelmetlensége eszembe juttatja…

-Eszébe juttatja Serénát. -fejezte be a mondatot Emily. –Igazán nem meglepõ, sokan mondták már, hogy hasonlítok rá. 'szintén szólva, olyan nekem, mint egy testvér. -mondta fura hangsúllyal és közelebb lépett. Piton ösztönösen hátrált, de a lány még egy lépéssel közeledett felé.

-Igazán kár. -mondta felsõbbségteljes hangon Emily.

-Micsoda?

-Hogy egy ilyen férfi, mint maga, egy tanárnõre fecsérli az idejét. Beismerem, hogy valójában nem ez a foglakozása, de mégiscsak… egy tanár. -folytatta lenézõen.

-Alábecsüli, a képességei messze felülmúlják azt, amit a katedrán nyújt.

-Lehet, de Seréna nem olyan erõs, mint hinné. Szegény túlságosan jóhiszemû, nem a legjobb oldalra állt. Nyugodtan maradhatott volna Voldemort szolgálatában, de nem tette, szerintem rossz döntés volt, a Sötét Úr igazán nagylelkû tud lenni, ha hûségesen szolgálják. -lépett még közelebb Emily. Piton mostmár nem tudott hátrálni, útját állta egy vaskos fa, azonban még mindig nem veszette el a türelmét.

-Seréna sosem szolgálná önszántából a sötétséget, de maga… maga más mint '. -mondta halkan Piton.

-Igen. Én más vagyok. -nevetett. Hozzásimult a férfihoz és megsimogatta az arcát, ajka lassan közeledett a férfiéhez. Piton hagyta, de az utolsó pillanatban megfogta a nõt és karjainál fogva eltaszította magától. Közelebb hajolva csak ennyit mondott: -Nem. -de ennek az egy szónak olyan súlya volt, hogy Emily rögtön megértette. A lány csak elmosolyodott, vonásai most újra gyerekesek voltak és mintha egy kicsit megkönnyebbült volna.

-Szereti. Semmi kétség. -nevetett fel. Most olyan volt, mint néhány perccel ezelõtt. Piton elmosolyodott, mert megértette mire ment ki a játék.

-Átment a vizsgán professzor. -nyújtott kezet Emily. Piton mosolyogva viszonozta és fejcsóválva intett, hogy induljanak végre tovább.

Egyre közelebb jártak, már kevesebb, mint száz méter választotta el õket attól helytõl, ahol a célpontot vélték. Norina megpróbált minél pontosabban beszámolni, de mivel õ is megsérült, egy kicsit homályosan emlékezett vissza az eseményekre.

Végül megtalálták amit kerestek, csak éppen nem úgy ahogy számítottak rá. Amikor elég közel jártak, egy inda elkapta Emilyt, a váratlan támadás mindent összezavart. Emily felsikkantott, de rögtön el is kábult a testébe hatoló méregtõl, ugyanúgy járt, mint Seréna. David káromkodva küldte a növény felé az átkokat, a többiek is ugyanígy tettek. David fõleg a lányt fogva tartó részt célozta, a többi a fiúk feladata volt.

-Alan, segíts! Szabadítsuk ki! -kiáltott az egyik varázsló felé, aki azonnal odaugrott mellé, majd egy erõs átokkal célzott és talált is. Emily ájultan zuhant le a földre, szerencsére David még idõben elkapta. A nõvel a karjában küzdött tovább. Sikerült elbánniuk vele, de a veszteségeket egy kissé alábecsülték, Emily és Alan is megsebesült, egyikük sem volt eszméleténél a végére.

Piton derekasan helytállt, de azért õ is szerzett egy két sebet, többnyire akkor amikor megpróbálta kikerülni a csapásokat. Még így is úgy vélte túl könnyû dolguk volt, valahogy nem tûnt túl nehéznek ez az akadály, csupán 6-an elbántak vele. „Kell itt lennie valami másnak." -gondolkozott. Fáradtan odalépett a többiekhez. Ketten Alannak segítettek, David pedig Emilyt tartotta a karjaiban, láthatóan nagyon aggódott a lány miatt.

-Andrew elment Norináért, mert egy ideje nem jött velünk, úgy gondolta jobb, ha nem tart velünk, nem is tudott volna segíteni. -mondta David, hangja fáradt volt, de nem mutatta. Egy pillanatra letette a földre Emilyt és felültette, megpróbálta magához téríteni, de a lány most pont olyan sápadt volt, mint Seréna korábban.

-Nyugalom, van még az ellenméregbõl, mindkettõjüknek. -pillantott Alanre, aki szintén rossz bõrben volt. –Serénával is pont ez történt, rendbe fognak jönni, csak jussunk vissza a kastélyba.

-Induljunk! -hangzott egy kiáltás körülbelül tíz méter távolságból. -Jöjjenek!

Elindultak, lassabban haladtak, mint mikor idefelé tartottak, de ez érthetõ volt. David ösztönös nyugalommal viselkedett, valószínûleg nem ez volt az elsõ eset, hogy a lányt õ húzta ki a csávából. Piton a csapat után ballagva gondolkozott tovább, észre sem vette és pillanatok alatt lemaradt. Igyekezett csatlakozni, de valahogy, mintha az elõtte járók sokkal gyorsabbak lettek volna, mint õ.

Ahogy sietõs léptekkel halad a fák között valami elhaladt mellette, megtorpant. Egy fekete alak bontakozott ki a sötétbõl. Piton hunyorogva próbálta kivenni ki is az, de pálcáját maga elõtt tartotta. Hirtelen egy halk neszezõ hangot hallott, ezúttal maga mögül. Hátrafordult, de semmit nem látott.

-Stupor! -hangzott a háta mögött és tudta, hogy most vége van.


	15. Hazugság és szerelem

15. Fejezet

**Hazugság és szerelem**

Piton, amint felébredt tudta, hogy nem ott van ahol lennie kéne. Az utolsó emléke a kábító átkot kimondó hang volt. Sejtette mi történt, de hamarosan meg is bizonyosodott róla. Egy sötét, talán pincehelyiségben találta magát. Hogy hol lehetett, mennyire távol a Roxforttól azt egyelõre nem tudta.

Megpróbált felállni, de a feje úgy zúgott, hogy szinte mozdulni sem tudott. Érezte, hogy kezei össze vannak kötözve. Sokáig próbálta feszegetni a kötelet, de az nem engedett, így feldúltsága kénytelen volt alábbhagyni.

Halk susogást hallott onnan, ahol az ajtót sejtette. A régi vasajtó nyikorogva nyílt ki, rajta egy alacsonyabb fekete alak lépett be, majd utána egy másik. A kisebbik közelebb lépett hozzá és leguggolt mellé. Felemelte fejét állánál fogva, Piton még a sötét köpenyén keresztül is érezte, hogy az a valaki mosolyog, az õ szenvedésén. Fájdalom hasított az arcába, egy erõs pofont kapott, de meg sem szólalt. Az alak hátrébb lépett, majd elõreengedte a másik, láthatóan erõsebbet, az felállította és nehézkes léptei ellenére sietve kikísérte.

Fény szûrõdött Piton szemébe, és a férfi hunyorogva próbált körülnézni nem sok sikerrel, ugyanis egy koszos ablak fényeibõl ítélve éjszaka volt, és a folyosót is viszonylag sötétség uralta. Egy nagyobb terem közepére lökték, és magára hagyták. Körül nézett, egybõl a szökés jutott eszébe, de érezte, hogy ez most nem fog olyan könnyen menni.

Egyetlen ajtó nyílt a terembõl, azon kívül, amin idehozták. Az ajtó most a rozsdától repedezve kinyílt, belépett rajta két alak. Az egyik ugyanaz volt, mint akitõl a pofont kapta, járásáról felismerte, a másik egy idegen volt, de mindkettõjük ismerõsnek tûnt, valószínûleg régi „kollégák". Gúnyosan mosolyogva figyelte fogva tartóit, akik néhány szó után elindultak felé.

Két pálca szegezõdött rá és egy hang kimondta: „Crucio!" Az ismerõs kín a lelke mélyéig hatolt. A hang, ami kimondta egy nõé volt. Mikor az átoknak vége szakad mélyet lélegezve rogyott térdre. Továbbra is csak mosolygott, érezte, most nem menekül, ahogy felismerte a hang tulajdonosát nem is akart menekülni, itt és azonnal meg akart halni.

-Üdvözöllek… Áruló! –mondta a nõ és a csuklyát hátrahúzva leguggolt Piton elé. A barna szemek, amelyeket a férfi olyan jól ismert cinikusan meredtek rá, de valami fájdalom is bujkált a hangsúlyban. Seréna felállt és mint aki jól végezte dolgát a másik alak mögé lépett. Perselus kétségbeesetten nézett fel a lányra, nem akarta elhinni, fájdalmas pillantása Serénát sem hagyta hidegen, a lány elmosolyodott és ajkaival egy szót formált: „szeretlek".

Piton fájdalmas haragra gerjedt, felugrott és meg akarta támadni fogva tartóit, de az eredmény egy újabb kínlódás volt. Egy ütés a bordái közé, és õ nyögve zuhant vissza a padlóra.

-Csak ne ilyen hevesen! –nevetett a másik alak, Flynn volt az. Jól sejtette, volt még valami az erdõben.

Seréna elfordult a férfitól és furcsa hangsúllyal kezdett beszélni.

-Mit csinálsz, mit keresel te itt, és ez? Hol a fenében voltál? Miért hagytad, hogy megöljék, nem megmondtam, hogy semmi magánakció, éppen elég volt, hogy nagy buzgóságodban megpróbáltál megölni engem is! Elég legyen az engedetlenségbõl, mi a fenét képzelsz, a Nagy Úr nem fogja megbocsátani, hogy mész a magad feje után. Én meg játsszam a jókislányt, amég te elcseszel mindent! –kiabált Seréna.

-Fogd be a szád! Neked itt nincs döntõ szavad! Elértem, amit akartunk, idehoztam az árulót, te pedig szépen visszamész gyászolni, megértetted?! –felelt ugyanolyan hangsúllyal Flynn. Seréna erre nem úgy reagált, ahogy Gabriel várta, közelebb lépett és akkora pofont kevert le a férfinak, hogy csaknem hanyatt esett. Piton elkeseredettsége ellenére is elmosolyodott.

-Velem így nem beszélhetsz! Esküszöm, ha nem kell többet veled dolgoznom saját magam foglak megölni! –mondta a nõ.

-Majd meglátjuk. -felelt Flynn vigyorogva.

-Igazán élvezetes a családi beszélgetésük, de engem nem kifejezetten érdekel, inkább visszamennék a cellámba még egy kicsit aludni. -szól közbe Piton cinikusan. Flynn újabb átkot mondott a férfira, aki nyögve borult a padlóra. Felnézett, Flynn vigyorogva állt elõtte, de õ csak Serénát látta, nem bírta elviselni ezt a tudatot. A lány idegesen harapdálta saját ajkait, talán… nem tudott már semmit.

-Maga viszont örülhet, hogy még él. Csak ennek a tündérnek köszönheti, hogy életben hagyom. -mutatott a lányra dühösen. –Meggyõzte szépen Urunkat, hogy õ ölhessen meg, ha nem vagy hajlandó átállni a mi oldalunkra, bizonyítandó hûségét. Szép kis hûség. -nevetett. Piton undorodva nézte a férfit, majd kétségbeesetten bámulta Serénát. A lány mélyen a szemébe nézett, és mintha fejcsóválva mondta volna:

-Már megmondtam, hogy biztosra kell mennetek, egy feladatot kaptál, hogy gondozd azt a kórót. És ne üsd bele az orrod az én dolgomba. -mondta határozottan Seréna, szavai Flynnak szóltak, de végig Perselus szemébe nézett. Pitonba éles tõrként hasított minden egyes szava.

Flynn dühösen kiment az ajtón, ami csikorogva mordult fel mikor bevágta maga után. Ketten maradtak, Piton fájdalmasan végigmérte a nõt, és szája gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. Seréna megfordult és közelebb lépett.

-Nem fogsz hinni nekem. -szólalt meg halkan.

-Soha többé. -válaszolt Piton keserû gúnnyal. Seréna eléállt és letérdelt, kérõn nézett a férfi szemébe, de Piton nem tudott többé bízni benne. Tekintete rideg és zárkózott volt, azonban a keserûség még most is áthatotta.

-Én…-kezdte Seréna.

-Te, Roxfortba jöttél és játszottál Dumbledore, és mindenki bizalmával! Te hazudtál mindvégig! Te még mindig Voldemortot szolgálod! Minden szavad hazugság volt… az az éjszaka is… Hogy lehetsz ennyire naiv, meg fog ölni, ha egyszer is hibázol…-vágta a nõ fejéhez szemtelenül. Seréna nem bírta tovább, megcsókolta Piton, de az ellökte magától és köpött egyet.

-Nem tudod mit beszélsz! –mondta szinte zokogó hangon a nõ. –Kérlek, hinned kell nekem, nem vagyok halálfaló, azért jöttem, hogy segítsek, csak úgy tudtam információkat szerezni, ha itt maradok, a növényrõl így is csak utólag szereztem tudomást. -magyarázkodott. –És nyugodt lehetsz… nem fogok hibázni, mert ez lesz az utolsó, akár hiszel nekem akár nem, én meg fogom menteni a nyavalyás életed, mert szeretlek, megértetted? -mondta mostmár erõsebb hangon. Még megcsókolta a férfit, aztán feldúltan kilépett az ajtón Flynn után.

Piton magára maradt, nem tudta mit higgyen, soha nem volt még ilyen bizonytalan, Seréna tettei olyan ellentmondással játszódtak le benne, hogy szinte belefájdult a szíve, úgy érezte, mintha jeges kezek szorongatnák. Ott térdelt a terem közepén, fejében egyre és egyre visszhangoztak a nõ szavai. „Valóban szeretne? Hogy hihetnék neki ezek után?" -kérdezte magától.

Visszalökték oda, ahonnan hozták, a sötét helyiség szinte barátságosnak tûnt ahhoz a teremhez képest. Piton egyre csak gondolkozott a nõn és annak magyarázkodásán. Habár teljesen logikusnak tûnt minden érve, ezután nem tudott neki hinni és magának sem, amikor egyre és egyre csak azt bizonygatta, hogy nem számít. Sok idõ telt el, talán tizenkét óra is lepergett így, amikor végre megnyikordult az ajtó.

Seréna lépett be rajta, nem volt õr elõtte, de Perselus mostmár nem akart kitörni. A nõ becsukta az ajtót és megfordult, lassan közelebb lépett.

-Miért jöttél? A barátaid igazán figyelmesek, meddig tart még mire eldöntik, hogy mikor ölnek meg? -mondta keserûen Piton. Seréna mélyet sóhajtott.

-Nem a barátaim. Ma este. -hangzott a tömör válasz. –És nem fognak megölni.

Piton halkan felnevetett és a nõ szemébe nézett.

-Azt te csak hiszed, sõt te magad fogsz véget vetni az összes hazugságodnak, amikor rám szegezed a pálcát. -folytatta kegyetlenül. Seréna szemében könnyek csillantak, majd peregtek végig arcán. Újra felsóhajtott, majd kicsit közelebb lépve letérdelt a férfi mellé, egy üvegcsét állított a földre, majd Piton kezeiért nyúlt. A férfi engedte, és közben egyre csak az arcát nézte.

-Ezt nekem hoztad? Milyen kedves, most akarsz megölni, csendesen? -nevetett kissé. Seréna elmosolyodott és közben meglazította Piton köteleit.

-Ugyan… ez az enyém. -hangzott a felelet. Piton megdöbbent, ránézett az üvegcse vérvörös tartalmára majd vissza a nõre, tudta az üvegben halálos adag méreg van.

-Nem értelek…-suttogott Piton, mikor kezei kiszabadultak. Seréna csak mosolygott és mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett, megsimogatta ajkait és arcát.

-Megmondtam, hogy ki foglak menteni innen, de én nem fogok veled menni. Most meglazítottam a köteleket annyira, hogy mikor elõvezetnek és én szembeszállok velük, te kimenekülsz az ajtón, amit nyitva fogok hagyni. -hangzott a nyugodt felelet. –Én pedig itt maradok és megküzdök velük, nem fognak el nyugodj meg, ha a végéhez közeledem és nem ölnek meg… majd megteszem én. -emelte fel a fiolát.

-Te megõrültél Seréna, meg akarsz halni, ez soha nem fog sikerülni. -mondta Piton. Ahogy felfogta mit is mondott a nõ egyszerre megértett mindent, hiszen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy nem találna ki ilyesmit egy sötét tervért. Abban a pillanatban magához húzta Serénát és megölelte. A nõ arcán még mindig mosoly ült. Kibontakozott a férfi ölelésébõl és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

-Sikerül vagy nem én mindenképp meg kell hogy haljak, addig nem fognak megnyugodni, amég egész Roxfortot el nem pusztítják, és ha én most életben maradok…

-A Roxfortban biztonságban vagy, és nem foglak itt hagyni! –szólt közbe Piton idegesen. Újra csókolózni kezdtek, még hevesebben, mint eddig bármikor. Ajakaik elváltak és Seréna csak suttogva mondta:

-Muszáj. -felállt és otthagyta a férfit, aki a történtek után meg sem tudott mozdulni.

Eljött az est. Piton minden percben csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mi következik most. Esze ágában sem volt otthagyni a nõt akit szeret, fel sem merült benne, hogy akárcsak egy lépést is tegyen az ajtó felé nélküle. Elhatározta, hogy bármennyire is nagy az ellenállás õ nem fog menekülni.

Ütött az óra, nem volt tovább visszakozás. Érte jöttek, és nem számíthatott kegyelemre. Bármit megadott volna, ha ez csak egy rossz álom, de tudta, hogy egyszer ez is be kell következzen, elszánt volt és készen arra, hogy elfogadja azt a sorsot amit „odafönt" szántak neki.

Durván berángatták abba a terembe, ahol megtudta élete legnagyobb csalódását. Ezúttal már többen álltak a helyiségben, körül nézve úgy húszan lehettek. Ezek az emberek mind azért jöttek, hogy lássák egy egykor közéjük tartozó halálát, milyen szánalmas látványt nyújthatott volna a sok bájmosolyra húzott arc, ha nem lettek volna az álarcok.

-Jó estét mindenkinek! - Lépett elõ Flynn. Rajta nem volt álarc, csupán egy fekete talár, arca kifejezett élvezetet tükrözött, amikor látta Pitont megkötözve, kiszolgáltatva. –Mindenki tudja miért vagyunk most itt. Ez a szertartásféleség, egy úgynevezett próba, egyik társunk próbája, aki így kívánja bizonyítani Urunkhoz való hûségét. Azért tapsot nem érdemel-vigyorodott el. -Tehát lássuk, egyik legkártékonyabb társunk végét és egy új esküjét. -ezekkel a szavakkal hívta Serénát a kör közepére, aki hihetetlen nyugalommal viselte a megpróbáltatás kezdeteit.

Seréna megállt a társaság közepén. Körülnézett, szinte fintorogva mosolyodott el. Tudta, innen nincs visszaút. Mielõtt bárki számíthatott volna rá felemelte karjait ezzel megerõsítve a varázsigét amit kimondott. Az összes kicsiny ablak, ami a termet szegélyezte betört és szilánkok ezrei támadták a halálfalók dühös sokaságát, azok mellett amelyeket még elõvarázsolt.

Nagy kavarodás támadt, mindenki elõrántotta a pálcát és készen állt arra, hogy lecsapjanak mindkettõjükre, hiszen nyilvánvaló volt az árulás. A szinte tõrré alakult üvegszilánkok, megcélozták a sötétség szolgáit, akik elõször nem is tudtak védekezni meglepetésükben. Lehetetlennek tartották, hogy valaki így el merje árulni õket, ekkora fölénnyel szemben. Seréna csak nevetett elõször, majd megkomolyodva odakiáltott Perselus felé, aki lehajolva kerülgette az éles fegyvereket.

-Menj már! -ordított rá.

-Nem! Nélküled nem! -válaszolt Piton és elindult a nõ felé. Karján és talárján sok pici és nagyobb vágott seb jelezte, hogy õ sem menekülhet sértetlenül. Sikerült közel kerülnie Serénához, aki karjaival, még mindig ugyanabban a helyzetben tartotta fenn a támadását.

Már több halálfaló feküdt a földön. Többségük, sok vért veszített, arcuk elcsúfítva a vágásoktól, egy-kettõnek az üveg kíméletlenül elvágta a nyakát.

-Gyerünk! -kiáltotta Piton és fél karját a nõ derekára fonva próbálta õt elhurcolni. „Nem lehet olyan önfejû, hogy ne akarna élni!" -gondolta.

-Nem lehet, az Istenért menj már… kérlek! Szeretlek! -tépte ki magát Seréna a férfi ölelésébõl, és egy gyors kézmozdulattal egy hatalmas szilánkot döfött a felé közeledõ halálfaló mellkasába, aki azonnal össze is esett. Piton hátratántorodott a kisebb lökéstõl, nem tudta többé megközelíteni Serénát, mert az átkok, amik a magukhoz térõ áldozatoktól rá záporoztak elválasztották õt. Próbálta megnyerni a csatát, minden reményvesztettsége ellenére, egészen sok sikerrel, már alig több, mint heten maradtak, a többi elmenekült vagy meghalt. Az ott maradottak viszont elszántan küzdöttek a nõ ellen.

Piton egyszer csak párbajba keveredett Flynnal, aki mindvégig õt célozta, ám a nagy kavarodásban nem vehette észre. Sokáig tartott, amég sikerült felülkerekednie rajta. Flynn tehetséges párbajozó volt, és ellene talán egy tapasztalatlan varázslónak egyáltalán nem lett volna esélye.

Mikor végre eltalálta egy átokkal Flynn lerogyott a földre és alig mozdult, halálán volt. Piton gyorsan Serénáért kutatott tekintetével. A nõ az utolsó emberrel harcolt, õ volt a legkeményebb ellenfél. Nem látszottak rajta az apróbb sebek, méltóságteljesen magasodott a nõ fölé. Piton felismerte az elsõ pillantáskor, ahogy Seréna is: Lucius volt az. Seréna keményen küzdött, de nem sok esélye volt. Mintha saját átka egyúttal õt is támadta volna. Teste csupa horzsolás volt, ruhája tépetten lógott és karja szabadon fehérlett az anyagfoszlányok alatt, csupa vér volt. Homlokán egy vágás éktelenkedett, karjából folyt a vér ahol a szilánkok eltalálták, szörnyû látvány volt, Piton gyomra görcsbe rándult ahogy végignézett Serénán. Elindult, hogy segítsen neki, de ekkor egy átok eltalálta a vállán.

Gabriel az utolsó próbálkozás jogán egy csonttörõ átkot küldött, ami sikeresen célba is ért. Flynn mosolyogva hajtotta fejét a földre, elhunyta szemeit, melyek soha többé nem nyílhattak már fel.

Piton összeesett a fájdalomtól, de még megpróbált lábra állni, sikerült is, de tántorgása nem volt éppen sikeres, néhány lépés után újra térdre esett.

Eközben Seréna és Lucius kíméletlenül szórták egymásra az átkokat, mindketten kimerültek voltak, csodával volt egyenlõ, hogy a nõ még nem adta fel a küzdelmet. Perselus kétségbeesetten nézte, ahogy az idõsebb Malfoy rátámad minden erejével kedvesére, aki bármekkora is az elszántsága, a saját erejének határát nem tudja felülmúlni. Segíteni akart, de egyszerûen nem jutott el odáig, egyre csak próbálkozott, de nagyon lassan ért célba. Egy pillanatra lehajtotta fejét és egy mély lélegzettel akart erõt gyûjteni, ekkor egy sikoltást hallott, felemelte fejét, tudta mi történt, de nem merte tudomásul venni.

A sikoltás a nõ torkát hagyta el, amikor egy a saját fegyverei közül átdöfte a szíve alatt, át a bordáin és az egész testén.

A fájdalom hirtelen hasított Serénába, a kiáltása hamar elhalt, semmit nem érzett, a tõr kihúzódott a sebbõl és koppanva landolt a padlón, a nõ vére ott piroslott rajta. Seréna térdre esve próbált levegõ után kapkodni, aztán hátrahanyatlott és teste végül a földön hevert, életének szikrája lassan, de biztosan kialudni készült.

„Mért éppen õt? Már megint ez történik… „-rémlett fel Perselus elõtt a gondolat. A látvány megbénította, Seréna ott feküdt, a padlón és köhögve próbálta venni a levegõt, szájjal sarkában egy vércsepp jelent meg.

Piton hihetetlenül gyorsan eszmélt fel, nekitámadt Malfoynak, nem kímélte, nem volt miért, Lucius hátrált, látta, hogy most nem tud elbánni vele ezért a menekülést választotta, hoppanált ahogy tudott, csak el innen.

Piton ott állt egyedül a teremben, Seréna vékony hangja törte meg a csendet.

-Menj el innen Perselus! -makacskodott. Piton odatérdelt a nõ mellé és felültette, könnyei egyre peregtek, ahogy látta, az az ember, akit mindennél jobban szeret most haldoklik, és õ nem tehet semmit. Próbálta kikerülni a helyzetet.

-Kérlek, ne add fel… próbálj Norinával kapcsolatba lépni, most nem hagyhatsz itt. -simogatta meg Seréna arcát. A nõ mosolyogva ingatta fejét.

-Egyszer fel kell adni Perselus… nem küzdhetsz örökké… hagyj itt engem, nekem már mindegy… tûnj el innen és felejtsd el, hogy léteztem. -Seréna hangja elcsuklott és mélyeket lélegezve nézett a férfi szemébe.

-Hogy lehetsz ennyire önfejû. Nekem nem mondhatod meg mit csináljak, nem foglak elfelejteni érted? Ha most itt hagysz… Esküszöm, hogy utánad megyek és visszahozlak. -Seréna csak mosolygott, gyengéden megsimogatta a férfi arcát. Ajkaik gyengéd csókban forrtak össze, talán az utolsóban futott át Piton agyán a gondolat, de rögtön megcáfolta. Mikor kinyitotta a szemeit összeszorult a szíve, Seréna szemei csukva voltak, és már nem volt eszméleténél.

-Segítsen már valaki! –nyögött fel idegesen. Ebben a pillanatban néhány alak hoppanált a terembe, Piton egybõl felismerte Dumbledort és kérõn nézett rá.

Az igazgató mihelyt magához tért a döbbenetbõl rögtön utasította a körülötte állókat, hogy segítsenek. ' maga Pitonhoz sietett, és felemelve a lányt azonnal elindultak vissza Roxfortba, ahol talán még van segítség.


	16. Más világ

16. Fejezet

**Más világ**

Roxfort… az otthonom, milyen csodálatos hely, sokat adott nekem, mindig úgy éreztem ez a hely különleges nekem. Valahogy mindenkinél jobban ideillõnek éreztem magam… nem akarom, hogy vége legyen. Túlságosan nagy a veszély… segítenem kell, nem hagyhatom, hogy Voldemort és azok az idióták elpusztítsák az otthonom. Perselus, nem õt sem veszíthetem el, nem éreztem ilyet soha! Vissza kell mennem… vissza kell mennem… -jártak a gondolatok Seréna fejében.

A fájdalom elmúltával a lány egy más helyen ébredt. Fogalma sem volt róla hol van, ilyen különös helyen még sohasem járt, minden fekete volt, néhol kivehetetlen alakok mozdultak és halk suttogás hallatszott.

-Hol vagyok?- kérdezte Serén kétségbeesetten.

-A saját elméd fogságában Seréna. -hangzott egy halk hang a lány háta mögött. Megfordult és szembe nézett egy idõsebb férfival, aki mosolyogva nézett rá. Seréna nem találta ismerõsnek a férfit, olyan különös érzés fogta el, hogy megborzongott, valahogy mégis úgy érezte, hogy ez az ember nem az ellensége.

-Ki vagy te? -kérdezte kíváncsian. Gyerekesnek érezte a hangnemét, és ahogy a férfi szemébe nézett szinte kedve támadt mosolyogni. Most vette csak észre, ahogy jobban megnézte: fehér talár, hosszú haja hátra volt fogva és õszhajszálai szürkén vegyültek fekete hajába, ahogy mosolygott szeme alatt kis ráncok jelentek meg, arca jóságos volt és megnyugtató, magas termete és alkata tükrözte erejét.

-Hát nem ismersz meg? Reméltem, hogy marad rólam annyi emléked, hogy ha egyszer találkozunk legalább felismersz.- mondta mosolyogva.

-Emlékem? Tudom, hogy ismernem kéne téged, de mégsem, nem tudom ki vagy sajnálom. -mondta nyugodtan Seréna.

-Nem kell sajnálnod, az én hibám, én tartozom bocsánatkéréssel, sohasem tudtam a közeledben lenni, nem tehettem, addig nem amég nem emlékszel ránk, tehát bocsáss meg… kislányom. -mosolyodott el újra.

Seréna fejében mintha harang szólalt volna meg, megrohamozták elfeledett emlékei: Egy kislány, aki apjával sétál az erdõben, szalad a kitaposott úton. Egy másik emlék: újra egy kicsi lányka, sírva bújik apjához, aki magához öleli és homlokon csókolja. És egy újabb emlék: Egy sötét éjszaka, a legsötétebb az életében, halálfalók zaja, egy éles kacaj, apja kiabálása, amint próbálja feleségét és lányát védeni, próbáltak menekülni, de végül utolérték õket. Anyja és apja egymást ölelve egy varázsaltot próbált megidézni, aztán csend lett, majd egy erõs fény és õ soha többé nem látta egyikõjüket sem.

Felriadt az emlékezésbõl. Mostmár tisztán látta maga elõtt a férfit, néhány könnycsepp gördült a szemébõl, megölelte és már biztosan tudta, õ valóban az akinek mondja magát.

-Apa… -csuklott el a hangja, -Miért… sohasem… mond hogy velem maradsz. -sírta el magát.

-Egy ideig kicsim, végre megtehetem majd, de most nem szabad feladnod, azért vagy itt, mert közelebb jársz az utad végéhez mint eddig bármikor. -felemelte lánya arcát és letörölte a könnyeit. –Pont olyan vagy mint anyád, nem kétséges, sohasem láttam nála szebb lényt és te még szebb vagy. –mosolygott.

Serénának újra felrémlett egy emlék:

-Anyu! Anyu! -kiáltotta nevetve a pici lány, kergetve egy nõt, aki mosolyogva futott elõtte, majd elérte és feldöntötte, mindketten nevetve borultak a földre. A nõ gyönyörû volt, hosszú göndörkés barna haja fénylett a rá sütõ napsugaraktól, ajkain kipirult mosoly játszott, arcát halvány pír lepte be, fehér ruhája pedig lobogva takarta be mindkettõjüket. Vékony karjaival szorosan ölelte gyermekét és egyre csak nevettek. A nõ odakiáltott egy férfinak.

-Mefrit! Segíts, nem bírok el vele. –hangoskodott játékosan.

Újra visszatért. Még mindig apját ölelve mosolygott, majd kibontakozott az ölelésbõl.

-Anyu? -kérdezte félve. Mefrit elszomorodva nézett a szemébe.

-Emlékszel még mi volt az a varázslat, amit a védelmünkre próbáltunk megidézni? -Seréna erre fejét ingatta. –Nem sikerült, csak kettõnk védelmére volt elég, és mielõtt tehettem volna valamit, anyád feláldozta az életét, nem láttam többé.- mostmár neki is könnyek szöktek a szemébe. –Nagyon szerettem õt, mióta eltûnt soha nem tudtam elfelejteni, minden nap gondoltam rá. -folytatta szomorúan, hangja elcsuklott. Seréna újra megölelte egy kicsit csitítva. Mikor összeszedte magát komoly hangon megszólalt.

-Seréna, anyád, azért áldozza fel magát, hogy mi ketten éljünk, és te ezek szerint nem vagy jelenleg valami jó helyzetben, a gondolataim útján megtaláltalak. Anyád és én is azon ritka képességek egyikét örököltük a nagyszüleinktõl-mint õsi máguscsaládok második nemzedéke-, hogy kapcsolatba tudunk lépni szeretteinkkel, mintha ott lennének. Biztosan tudod, hogy ez a tulajdonság néhány más lénynek is megadatott, tõlük kaptuk egykor ezt a tehetséget.

Mikor végre megtaláltalak itt mintha az életem kaptam volna vissza, nem múlt el olyan nap, hogy ne kerestem volna az én kislányom.

Rendbe kell jönnöd, a való életben valami nagy baj történt, aminek te voltál az áldozata igazam van?

-Igen. -sóhajtott, emlékezve a nemrég történtekre. –Az én hibámból, bevallom sokat hibáztam, nem akartam csalódást okozni, de…

-Nekem nem kell magyarázkodnod, láttam, hogy miket éltél át, de soha nem tudtam veled beszélni… nem vetted észre, hogy egyszer-egyszer amikor egy szörnyû nap után végre elaludtál, mindig egy szép emléket idézett fel az éjszaka, ezeket tõlem kaptad, reméltem, hogy mint anyád, tehetséged van az álmok megõrzéséhez és jelentésük érzékeléséhez.- egy kicsit elnevette magát. –Hát igen… a szüleid nem egyszerû emberek, sajnálom, miattunk volt nehéz életed, soha nem adhatom vissza ezt az elvesztett idõt.

-A lényeg, hogy itt vagy és én nem engedem többé, hogy eltûnj az életembõl.

-Örülök, hogy ezt mondod kicsim, nem is akarok… az õsi varázs megakadályozott abban, hogy eddig az életed része lehessek, de amint rendbe hoznak téged azonnal megkereslek, mert mostmár tudod ki vagyok.- adott egy puszit a lány homlokára.

Seréna mosolygott.

Eközben a kastélyban nagy zavargás támadt, amikor megérkeztek a gyengélkedõre Madame Pomfrey csaknem szívrohamot kapott.

-Megmondtam, hogy megint bajba fog keveredni, ez nem lehet igaz, hozzák már gyorsan… lehet hogy már így is késõ! -rohant eléjük a javasasszony.

Dumbledore korát meghazudtoló módon sietett, karjában Serénával a betegszobába. Letették a lányt egy ágyra, és azonnal hozzáláttak, hogy megmentsék, csakhogy nagyon sok vért vesztett, sápadt volt és arca hihetetlen megviseltséget tükrözött. Piton sebei ellenére sem tágított mellõle.

-Perselus… menj innen! Nem tehetsz semmit, kérlek! -szólt rá keményen az igazgató.

Piton kivételesen nem ellenkezett, kiment a szobából és elkeseredetten botorkált az ajtó elõtt. Az aurorok amint visszaérkeztek az iskolába rögtön odébb álltak az útból. Piton csodálkozott, amikor meglátta, hogy nem egy közülük könnyezik, amint meglátta Seréna milyen állapotban van, de Emilyt nem látta.

-Piton professzor! Mi történt? -kérdezte egy sietõs hang, Piton megfordult. Emily sápadtan, lábadozva állt elõtte, arca holtravált érdeklõdéssel fürkészte a bájitaltanár külsejét. –Hol van Seréna? -kérdezte gyanakodva.

Piton az ajtóra nézett, majd könnyek szöktek a szemébe, lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse gyengeségét. Emily elõször az ajtóra nézett, majd Pitonra, és újra az ajtóra. Megértette a ki nem mondott történetet. Fogta magát a berontott a szobába. Mikor meglátta Serénát, ahogy ruhája átázott a vértõl, vágások lepték el egész testét, szinte elájult a látványtól, ennél fájóbb dolgot nem is képzelhetett volna.

-Menjen ki Mis Smith, kérem! Itt nem tehet semmit. -mondta szigorúan Poppy, miközben megpróbálta elállítani a vérzést. Hangja halkan csengett, mégis mintha ordított volna. Rendkívül kétségbe ejtette, hogy nem tud segíteni… már nem, Seréna haldoklott és õt elõször cserbenhagyta a tudománya.

-Eszem ágában sincs kimenni, engedjenek oda. -mosolyodott el.

-Mit vigyorog? Azonnal menjen ki innen! -mondta valamivel hangosabban Madam Pomfrey.

-Azt mondtam engedjen oda. -tolta arrébb egy kicsit az igazgató. Odalépett Serénához és megfogta a kezét. –Nem lesz semmi baj. -mondta fáradtan.

A következõ pillanatban derengés fogta körbe Serénát elvakítva mindegyiküket. Mikor a fény elhalt, Emily összegörnyedve, de mosolyogva térdelt az ágy mellett. Mikor az igazgató Serénára nézett életében elõször sehogy sem tudott megszólalni.

Seréna sebei begyógyultak, legalábbis a kisebb vágások, a szúrás helyén most egy csúnya heg éktelenkedett, de már nem vérzett úgy mint eddig, begyógyulni látszott. Emily látva, az igazgató és Poppy döbbenetét elmosolyodott és gyenge hangon megszólalt.

-Mit gondol Albus, miért vagyok auror. -nevetett. –Seréna és én különlegesek vagyunk, ezért is lettünk ilyen jó barátok. Szinte a testvérem. -hangzott a magyarázat. –Akit tudok meggyógyítok, és õt nem hagyhattam meghalni. –folytatta kicsit komolyabban.

-Seréna, menned kell. -kezdte Mefrit. -Mond meg hol vagy és ha szükséged van rám odamegyek. -mondta sietve.

-Mindig szükségem lesz rád! A Roxfortban megtalálsz, kérlek gyere el, nem viselném el, ha újra elvesztenélek! -kiáltott Seréna, miközben kinyitotta a szemeit.

Felült az ágyban és köhögve, próbálta felfogni mi is történt az imént.

-Ne aggódjatok, már teljesen jól van. A heg megmarad, nem tudom eltüntetni, egy ideig még fájni fog egy kicsit, de ahogy múlik az idõ… -mondta Emily. Seréna felnézett barátnõjére, és megölelte.

-Hogy érzed magad? -kérdezte, mostmár Serénához intézve a kérdést.

-Soha jobban. –mondta rekedten és csak mosolygott. –Albus…-fordult az igazgatóhoz. –Ha minden igaz, akkor hamarosan meglátogat valaki, akit úgy hiszem te is ismersz.

Az igazgató kérdõn nézett rá, de Emily megszólalt:

-Hol jártál? –mosolygott.

-Egy… más világban. –válaszolta zavartan Seréna.

.--.--.--.--.

Éjfél felé járt az idõ, minden békésnek látszott. A birtok varázslatos csendbe burkolózott, a misztikus rengeteg fáit gyengéden borzolta fel az esti fuvallat. Néhány bagoly sietve repkedett a kastély tornyai között, leveleik célbaérte most nem volt fontos, huhogásuk halkan visszhangzott. Mindenki aki ennek a kastélynak a lakói közé tartozott már az igazak álmát aludta, mindenki kivéve négy embert.

Dumbledore álmosan ül irodájában, az aznapi postája érintetlenül hevert szanaszét az íróasztalon. Nem hagyta nyugodni az ami történt. Tudta, hogy Seréna nem ártott és nem is akart ártani senkinek, már régóta érezte a lányban ezt a kettõsséget, de nem tette szóvá, remélte, hogy megbízhat benne. Így utólag nem is csalódott, mivel semmi sem történt, amivel Voldemorthoz való hûségét bizonyította volna, ám mégis felzaklatta, hogy ez a nõ ilyen körülményekbe keveredik állandóan. Szerette, mintha az unokája lenne és nagyon aggódott érte. És az ami közte és Perselus között van? Elmosolyodott mikor eszébe jutott, ahogyan rájuk nyitotta az ajtót nem is egyszer. Mindkettõjükön látszott, hogy mióta megismerték egymást nem bírnak a másik nélkül meglenni, ez nem is volt elõtte kétséges, viszont kettõjüknek csaknem azonosak voltak a rossz tulajdonságai és ez bizony nem könnyítette meg a helyzetet.

Ahogy így gondolkodott tekintete rátévedt az órára, meglepõdött, mikor látta mennyi az idõ, bár sejthette volna, hiszen órák óta senki sem zavarta meg. Újra elcsodálkozott, amikor egy bátortalan kopogást hallott az ajtó másik oldaláról.

-Tessék! -hívta be kíváncsian Albus a késõi látogatót.

-Csak megnéztük, hogy még mindig ébren vagy-e, miért nem mentél még aludni, nagyon jól tudod, hogy semmit sem használ, ha ilyenkor töröd valamin a fejed. -szólt egy gyerekesen szidalmazó hang és az ajtón belépett Seréna és Minerva. A két nõ kíváncsian figyelte az igazgatót, aki fáradt mosoly kíséretében válaszolt.

-És ti? Ha szabad tudom te mit keresel a gyengélkedõn kívül Seréna? Nos és mond csak Minerva, ki beszél itt késõi lefekvésrõl, az aki majdnem elalszik az óráján, mert halálra dolgozza magát? -nevetett.

-Beismerem fáradt szoktam lenni… néha, nade hogy elaludnék, ahhoz még kellene egy állás a mostani mellé. Mellesleg Serénát kísértem fel, mert nem akart a gyengélkedõn maradni, mikor eljöttem az irodád elõtt és láttam hogy ég a villany tudtam, hogy te sem leszel holnap idõben a katedrán, és ha már itt vagy ez az akaratos lány panaszt akar tenni, mert nem engedjük dolgozni.

-Készséggel beismerem, akaratos vagyok Minerva -nevetett Seréna. –De akkor sem bírom tovább a gyengélkedõn, megfulladok, ha bezártok még egy napra. –heveskedett.

Az igazgató sóhajtott és fáradt hangon megszólalt:

-Rendben van, de ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol magadra, ha még egy ilyen kétségbeejtõ helyzetbõl kell, hogy kihúzzalak…

-Értem! -vágta rá gyorsan Seréna elkerülve a szentbeszéd többi részét. Azzal sarkon fordult és kiviharzott az irodából.

-Sohasem fog felnõni. -sóhajtott Minerva.

-Nincs is rá szükség.- mondta mosolyogva Albus.

-Nagyon aggódom miatta, mióta Emily meggyógyította valahogy más lett. Olyan nem is tudom…

-Értettebb… nekem ez a benyomásom támadt, mintha többet gondolkozna és csak azután cselekedne, ezt igazán nem vetheted a szemére, kifejezetten elõnyére válik.

-Tudom, mégis. Most, hogy megölte azokat az embereket… Tudodki, bocsánat, Voldemort nem fogja eltûrni, hogy életben maradjon, õ lesz az elsõ, akin bosszút fog állni, nagyon féltem. -lépett az ablakhoz, gondterhelten fürkészte a sötét birtokot.

-Reménykedjünk, hogy lesz alkalmunk megvédeni lépett mellé az igazgató. Nem segíthetünk mindenkin, de a remény mindig megvan, hogy segíthessünk azokon akiket szeretünk. Talán úgy lesz majd, mint a mesékben: A rossz megkapja méltó büntetését.

-De milyen áron? -mondta remegõ hangon Minerva. Dumbledore mosolyogva megölelte.

-Nyugalom, mi itt nem tehetünk túl sokat, csak várjuk meg mit hoznak az elkövetkezendõ napok.

--.--.--.--.

Seréna szinte újjászületett a gondolattól, hogy megszabadult a gyengélkedõ fogságából, felüdülve lépegetett lassan a szobája felé, hogy végre saját ágyában alhasson. Nem különösképpen érdekelte, hogy mit szól majd Poppy ehhez, de egy kis lelkiismeret furdalása azért volt. Sokat gondolkozott mióta véget ért az a rémálom, nagyon terhelte a tudat, hogy ennyi ember-még ha halálfalók voltak is-halála szárad a lelkén. Egy csata veszteségei lettek volna, vagy csak egy fölösleges vérengzés áldozatai? Nem tudta eldönteni, akármennyit gondolkozott ezen annál jobban érezte a fájdalmat amit tudattalanul okozott ezeknek az embereknek. Belátta, hogy saját céljai vezérelték, de ha küzdött volna maga ellen, akkor még rosszabb lenne a helyzet, talán akkor most is a halálfalók között tevékenykedne, megölte volna azt az embert aki a legfontosabb neki, és elárulta volna azt a helyet amelyet otthonának nevezett sok-sok idõn keresztül. Errõl az oldalról nem érzett megbánást, de valahogy a lelke mélyén kellemesebb emlékeket is el tudott volna képzelni. Beletörõdött, hogy neki ez a sors jutott, nem ellenkezett valahányszor pofont kapott az élettõl, nem számított mit kell átélnie, mindig megpróbálta a legjobbat kihozni a feladatból, még a saját sebei árán is.

Ahogy így tûnõdött lassan a kastély kezdett világosodni, a hajnali derengés egyre kísértetiesebb fénybe vonta a kietlen folyosókat. Ahogy észrevette mennyi is az idõ nagyon elkeseredett, alig pár órát tudott aludni. Kinyitott egy ablakot a folyosó egyik oldalán, a lustán kelõ nap halvány fényei erõtlenül kezdték megvilágítani a világot. Mélyet lélegzett a beáradó levegõbõl, megkönnyebbült amikor magába szívta ezt a kezdeti nyugalmat. Legszívesebben madárrá változott volna és elrepül egy pár órára, de ehhez most nem volt ereje, ahogy a friss levegõ átjárta úgy mind jobban érezte azt a hihetetlen fáradságot és feszültséget, ami az utóbbi napokban felgyûlt benne. Egyre csak tûnõdött azokon az érzéseken amik szüntelenül kergették:

Hatalmas örömöt érzett, mióta megtalálta édesapját, akit már napok óta várt, remélte, hogy nem csak hallucinált. Soha nem gondolt arra, milyen volt amikor a szüleivel volt, de így utólag rájött, azért mert nem is volt róluk túl sok emléke, alig pár hangfoszlányra és névre emlékezett, de azon túl eddig semmire. A család fogalma eddig nem jelentet neki semmit, úgy volt vele: neki sohasem volt, így nem is látta szükségét, hogy legyen, ami nem volt az embernek az nem is hiányozhat. Most hogy így belegondolt elég butának tartotta sajátmagát, be szokta látni, ha valamiben hibázott, és most éppen ennek jött el az ideje.

Perselusról ellenben szinte nem tudott semmit, ugyanis nem jött el hozzá egyszer sem, azonkívül sejtette, hogy Albus nem is engedte volna akkor a közelébe, össze kellett szednie magát ahhoz, hogy újra láthassa, hiszen az egészet érte tette, nem lehet, hogy ezekután…

Várjunk csak egy percet, hiszen ma nem is kell kiállnia tanítani, hiszen karácsony napja lesz holnap és mindenki az téli szünet kellemes tétlenségétõl „szenved". Nagyon megörült, amikor rájött, hogy végre lesz egy szép estéje, ez lesz itt az elsõ karácsonya, amit tanárként és… nem egyedül, vagy legalábbis remélte, hogy nem kell egyedül eltöltenie.

Az ablakban állva egyszerre arra eszmélt, hogy valaki hátulról átöleli a derekát. Nem ijedt meg nem is vette észre elõször úgy elkalandozott.

-Egy tanárnõnek nem szabadna ennyit álmodoznia. -hangzott egy bársonyos hang. Seréna kizökkent gondolataiból, amikor meghallotta az ismerõs hangot, jólesõen hatott ez az egy csendes mondat.

-Én sosem leszek jó tanár, nem úgy, mint egyesek. -mondta Seréna kedvesen.

-Ki mondta neked, hogy én jó tanár lennék? Megkérdeztél te már egy diákot, hogy mi a véleménye… biztos vagyok benne, hogy szöges ellentétben állna az elõbbi állításoddal.

-Hm… nekem tetszettek az óráid…

-Igen hallottam róla.- mondta Perselus nevetve.

-Ezt meg hogy érted?- csattant fel Seréna.

Perselus köhintve egyet tovább mosolygott.

-Ne is mond. -bújt hozzá Seréna.

-Nem is akartam, igazán nem kell olyan komolyan venni, csak…

-Felejtsük el… már megszoktam, hogy Norina mindenkinek mindent kikotyog.

-Csak aggódott érted. -ingatta a fejét.

-Ezért kellett elmondania milyen voltam diákként? Érdekesen mutatja ki. -nevetett Seréna. -De tényleg hagyjuk, nem lényeges vagyis az de… hagyjuk már mert belefájdul a fejem. Azt hittem végre alhatok egyet. -mondta kétségbeesetten Seréna.

-Akkor nem is tartalak fel tovább. Talán este találkozunk. -mondta félig sértõdötten Piton. Seréna felsóhajtott és fejcsóválva megfordult a férfi karjaiban.

-Talán?

-Talán.

Egy gyors csók után mindketten mentek a dolgukra, de azért bánták, hogy véget ért ez a pillanat. Seréna nézte, ahogy Piton talárja utolsó centiméteréig eltûnik a szeme elõl, aztán továbbment a szobája felé, amit már félálomban ért el. Nem is volt ereje máshoz, csak belehuppanni a puha párnába és aludni, álmodozni, mint egy kamasz lány a világ dolgairól semmit sem tudva.


	17. Karácsony esélye

17. Fejezet

**Karácsony esélye**

Seréna arra ébredt, hogy valaki szelíden kopogtatja a vállát. Álmosan nyitotta ki szemeit és pár pislogás után fogta csak fel, hogy ki az. Kiana állt elõtte mosolygó arccal.

-Remélem jól aludt kisasszony. Madame Pomfrey utasítására hoztam Önnek reggelit. -mondta halkan, hogy a még lábadozó Seréna meg ne haragudjon az ébresztésért.

-Köszönöm Kiana. Rég nem láttalak…-ásított egyet Seréna.

-Igaz, rég nem látott maga engem, de én sokat, mert én gondoztam Önt amég rosszabb állapotban volt. -mosolyodott el a házimanó.

-Igazán? Akkor ismét köszönöm.

-További jó napot kisasszony! -mondta és egy csettintéssel köddé vált.

-Egyszer talán marad idõm köszönni. -vigyorodott el Seréna.

Lezuhanyzott, vagy egy órát állt a forró zuhany alatt, végre ki tudta magát kapcsolni. Lassanként felöltözött, kedvenc fekete nadrágját és egy hosszú ujjú fekete kötött garbót vett fel. Ahogy így végignézett magán nagyon mugliszerûen volt öltözve, nem tudta érdekelni, neki ez volt kényelmes, de ahogy elképzelte milyen képet fognak vágni az itt maradt diákok rögtön elmosolyodott. Amikor készen lett elindult körülnézni, az idõt csak úgy körülbelül tudta megmondani, amint kinézett az ablakon észrevette, hogy félhomály ül a vidéken. Lefelé lépkedett a lépcsõn, egy kicsit még álmos volt azon kívül enyhén még sajgott az oldala, mert a heg még mindig meg volt, nem akarta, hogy Poppy eltûntesse, emlékeztetni akarta magát arra, amit tett.

Egyszercsak a semmibõl két kar fonódott a nyaka köré, Emily ugrott hozzá az egyik lépcsõfordulóból. Kicsit megtántorodott, de azért nevetve viszonozta az üdvözlést.

-Madame Pomfrey mondta, hogy Albus kiengedett végre a gyengélkedõrõl. Remélem egy ideig a közelébe sem mész a betegágynak, mert az az asszonyság legközelebb oda fog kötözni. -bontakozott ki Emily vigyorogva. –Szerencsére még idõben voltál… láttad volna Albus arcát, amikor meggyógyítottalak, nem gyõzték a levegõt kapkodni. -szemtelenkedett.

-Ma mindenkinek köszönettel tartozom, ezalól te sem vagy kivétel kicsi boszorkányom, sejtettem, hogy te voltál az. Olyan gyorsan nem tudtam volna felépülni, sõt talán meg is…

-Elég! Ezt ne is mond! Mért tör rád mindig ez az öngyilkos hajlam? Te beszélsz, hogy kicsi, amikor nekem kell vigyáznom Rád.

Seréna sóhajtott. Emily szinte megsajnálta olyan szenvedõ arcot vágott.

-Gyerünk, irány a nagyterem, megkértem Da… Fõnököt, hogy maradhassunk még karácsony este, elvégre ez kijár egy szabadnapnak.

Seréna már csak mosolygott barátnõje nyelvbotlásán.

-Elárulnád végre hányadán álltok? -kérdezte suttogóra fogva a hangját Seréna, miközben elindultak a lépcsõn. Emily nagyot sóhajtott és dühösen fújta ki a levegõt.

-Nem hallottál még arról a köztudott szabályról, hogy a felettesed és közted nem lehet semmi „magánügyed"? -bosszankodott.

-A helyedben én nem venném figyelembe. Számomra lerí rólatok, hogy több van közöttetek, mint kölcsönös tisztelet. David igazán jó ember, és biztos, hogy bízhatsz benne. Ha csak tennél egy próbát…

-Te könnyen beszélsz! Láttalak benneteket futólag reggel, olyan szépek voltatok. -köhintett egyet Emily. Seréna erre fülig vörösödött.

-Azt hiszem ezzel a céltábla közepébe találtam. -vigyorgott Emily.

-Igen, túlságosan is. -felelte zavarában.

-Fontolóra veszem. -válaszolt végül cinkos mosollyal Emily.

-Remélem is, legalább lefoglalod magad és nem koslatsz utánam.

-Én nem…

-Jó reggelt hölgyeim! -köszönt rájuk ebben a pillanatban David. –Jobban vagy? -fordult Serénához.

-Igen köszönöm. -mondta zavartan, remélte, hogy David nem volt fültanúja az elõbbi beszélgetésüknek. Közben eltûnõdött rajta, hogy hányadjára is használja már ma a „köszönöm" szót.

-A nagyteremben már csak rátok várnak, régen ez a legkellemesebbnek ígérkezõ karácsonyunk. -mosolygott David. Ahogy végignézett a két nõn eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire hasonlóak, és mégis mennyire különböznek. Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ezt az ünnepet alkalma nyílik egy ilyen helyen tölteni, elõre örült annak, hogy ma nem kell bemennie a munkahelyére, sõt még csak nem is kell szemmel tartania csapatát. Karját nyújtotta a két kisasszonynak és együtt mentek be a tanári asztalig, meglehetõsen bohókásan festettek így hárman.

Az asztalhoz érve Dumbledore mosolyogva köszöntötte õket.

-Végre mindenki itt van, nos akkor kezdhetnénk is a vacsorát. A diákok közül is itt van mindenki? -emelte tekintetét az asztal végében ülõ körülbelül húsz diákra, akik itt maradtak. A gyerekek „igen"-t feleltek kórusban.

-Boldog Karácsonyt mindenkinek! -csapta össze kezeit az igazgató, majd megjelentek elõttük az ünnepi fogások.

Seréna David és Piton közé került, Emily pedig David másik oldalára, amit nem vett túl jónéven, mert szeretett volna minden egyes szót hallani barátnõjétõl, és alkalmuk lett volna kicsit kitárgyalni egysmást. Mikor David és Seréna elkezdte a szárnyait bontogatni, Emily bosszankodva könyökölt az asztalon, mert ez a kettõ nemcsakhogy hosszasan, de egyre érthetetlenebbül kezdett érvelni a saját álláspontja mellett. Unalmában bámészkodni kezdett:

Dumbledore és McGalagony elmélyülten beszélgettek, hozzájuk csatlakozott a jóslástan professzor. Mellettük Madame Hoch és Madame Pomfrey vitatkozott a repülésórák veszélyességérõl. Egy pár székkel odébb a diákok önfeledten szórakoztak a pukkanós bonbonokkal, nevetgéltek mintha semmi gondjuk nem lenne s ez most helyénvaló is volt. Ahogy kiragadott egy-egy hangot a tömegbõl kezdte túlságosan is megkedvelni ezt az iskolát. Tovább nézelõdve maga körül észrevett egy a többi közé nem igazán illõ pontot: Pitont. A bájitaltanár egykedvûen üldögélt Dumbledore és Seréna között és hol ezt, hol azt a társalgást hallgatta, bár nem volt kétséges melyik érdekli jobban. Emily elvigyorodott, át tudta érezni szegény Perselus hangulatát, hiszen annak ellenére, hogy tudta Seréna soha nem kezdene Daviddel azért ott bujkált benne a féltékenység.

Mikor Emily végzett a vacsorával egyszerûen elköszönt és elindult kifelé, úgy gondolta jót tesz majd neki egy kis "séta", de valójában emögött ott bujkált az a dühös feszültség, amit mióta bementek a nagyterembe érzett.

-David! Indulj utána! -szakította meg az eszmecserét Seréna amikor látta, hogy Emily merre indul.

-Hogyan? -nézett az ajtó felé David, ahol éppen ekkor fordult be Emily.

-Tünés innen. Eredj már… nem lehetsz ennyire ostoba. Ne engedd el. -fûzte tovább Seréna.

-Tehát…-magyarázkodott David, és mintha elpirult volna.

-Engem nem tud becsapni Fõnök. Ha nem mész Emily után velem gyûlik meg a bajod. Látom amit mások nem… gyerünk. -unszolta szenvtelenül.

-Jól van, de…-nem fejezte be a mondatot, hanem felállt és elköszönt, és elindult ugyanabba az irányba.

-Végre. -vigyorgott Seréna mikor David kiért az ajtón.

.--.--.--.

-Ügyes. -morogta Piton Seréna mellett. A lány rámosolygott.

-Ha én nem csinálok valamit akkor ki… csak nem te akartál közbenjárni Emilynél? -suttogta Seréna féltékenyen. Piton köhintett egyet és folytatta a vacsorát, mintha meg sem hallotta volna a megjegyzést, pontosan tudta, hogy ezzel lelkiismeret furdalást okoz a lánynak, és pont ez volt a célja, amiért egész vacsora alatt Daviddel civakodott.

-Bocsánat. -hajtotta le a fejét Seréna. –De akkoris igazam van abban, hogy összeillenek, ha mostmár nem látom õket együtt, akkor fogok egy kötelet és összekötözöm õket addig amíg színt nem vallanak. -duzzogott az orra alatt, mint egy kislány.

-Ha esetleg mégsem jönne össze, már elõre sajnálom õket -mondta Piton és egy mosoly suhant végig az arcán.

-Muszáj, szeretik egymást. -erõsködött.

-Ez még nem ok arra, hogy a szabályokat ne tiszteljék és…-Seréna meg sem várta a mondat végét felállt az asztaltól és szomorúan elballagott szobája felé. „Ha neki csak ennyit jelent az egész… akkor mit gondolhat kettõnkrõl?"

Piton kérdõn nézett a nõ után, tudta, hogy egy kicsit visszafoghatta volna magát, egy kis ideig csak gondolkozott mit tegyen, aztán rájött, magától értetõdõ, hogy utána menjen, felállt és követte.

.--.--.--.

Emily ahogy a kellemes hideg körülölelte rögtön megnyugodott, nem fázott, de melege sem volt. Lassan lépkedett a csúszós, kitaposott úton a tó felé, alaposan ki akarta szellõztetni a fejét. Mélyeket lélegzett a fagyos levegõbõl és közben egy hatalmasat sóhajtott. Ekkor egy kéz érintését érezte a vállán, gyorsan, ijedten megfordult. David mosolygott rá, akaratlanul is visszamosolygott, aztán tüsszentett egyet.

-Ejnye, még megfázik itt nekem. Nem jöhet ki a kastélyból így egyedül, fõleg nem ilyen öltözékben. -csóválta a fejét David.

-Ki akadályoz meg? Talán maga? -kérdezte enyhe gúnnyal a lány, mintha kicsit kivörösödött volna a szeme.

-Rendben akkor nem is próbálom megakadályozni, ha ennyire lelkesedik. -mondta csalódottan David és elindult visszafelé. Mikor megfordult Emily észbekapott, megfogta a karját. David megállt és Emily magáról megfeledkezve megölelte. A férfi zavartan fonta karjait a lány köré. Sokáig álltak így, Emily halk sóhaja törte meg a csendet.

-Sajnálom. -dadogott és elengedte a férfit, aki meglepetten nézett rá. –Én csak…

-Szeretlek-mondta David halkan. Emily ebben a pillanatban elhallgatott. Olyannyira meglepõdött, hogy percekig meg sem tudott szólalni. –Azért ez nem lehet olyan borzasztó. -komorodott el a férfi.

-Nem csak… a szabályok és…

-Nem érdekel. -szólt közbe David mérgesen, úgy érezte most aztán nagy idiótát csinált magából, hiszen nem úgy látszik, hogy a lány bármit is érezne iránta, talán csak õ túlozta el azokat a pillantásokat, amik reményt ébresztettek benne. –Sajnálom, azthiszem hibát követtem el. -mondta végül.

-Ne várj. -kiáltott fel Emily, amikor indulni akart. Hozzásimult és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Davidnek elakadt a lélegzete, nem hitte, hogy ennyire csodás lehet ez a pillanat.

-Végre vallott a kisasszony. -suttogott a férfi, amikor ajkaik elváltak.

-De a Fõnök Úrtól sem hallottam eddig túl sok bókot és vallomást, úgyhogy inkább hagyjuk, hogy kivel van a hiba… én is szeretlek. -nevetett Emily és karjait David nyaka köré fonva újra megcsókolta.

.--.--.--.

„Hogy lehet ennyire ragaszkodni a szabályokhoz? Mi a fenét hisz, hogy azok majd rendet teremtenek az egész világban? A fenébe is nem kellene ennyire felkapnom a vizet, hiszen ez csak egy apró butaság, elvégre Perselusról van szó… és valjuk be õ maga sem egy könnyû eset… Istenem mi a bûnöm, hogy nem engeded õt egy kicsit „kiolvasztani"? „-tûnõdött Seréna miközben szobája felé ballagott.

Legalább el tudta érni, hogy az a kettõ végre csináljon valamit egymásért. Mosolygás fogta el arra a gondolatra, hogy végre egymásra találnak, reménykedett benne legalábbis. Ahogy ezen jártak a gondolatai ki-ki nézegetett a mellette elsuhanó ablakokon. Egyszercsak meglátta, amit akart, Emilyt és Davidet, ahogy visszafelé sétáltak az úton, egymás kezét fogva és ölelkezve. „Sikerült!!!" -Seréna majd kiugrott a bõrébõl örömében. Gyorsan elment az ablakból, nehogy észrevegyék, emellett nem is akart tapintatlan lenni.

Bement a szobájába és rögtön levágódott az ágyra, fáradtan sóhajtott.

-Csak nem nehéz napja volt Miss.Water? -kérdezte egy fagyos hang. Seréna gyorsan felült és pálcájáért nyúlt.

-Mi az ördögöt akar Lucius Malfoy? -szólalt meg gúnyosan, bár a válasz magától értetõdõ volt. Seréna különösen szerette volna ellátni a baját, de visszafogta magát egyelõre.

-Elégtételt. -mondta hidegen és pálcáját felemelve támadóállásba helyezkedett. Szemébõl csak úgy sütött az ellenszenv és a megvetés, de a legmegfelelõbb szó talán a bosszúvágy lett volna.

-" semmi Boldog karácsonyt? -szólalt meg gúnyosan. -Csak tessék.-szemtelenkedett Seréna. Tudta, hogy most szemtõl szemben nem olyan elenyészõ az esélye a gyõzelmének. Méltósága kitartott amellett, hogy inkább neki kell elégtételt vennie, de ezt nem hangoztatta.

-Capitulatus! -kiáltotta Malfoy. Seréna idejében kitért a támadás elõl.

-Vingardium Leviosa! -mondta, és a Lucius melletti szék darabokra tört a férfi vállán, aki kapkodva szedte össze magát.

-Maga mindig bútorokat hajigál az emberre Miss. Water? -szitkozódott. -Inferno! -mondta és hatalmas láng csapott ki a pálcájából. Seréna ezt inkább megpróbálta kikerülni, gyors ugrással az ajtó mellett termett, amit éppen abban a pillanatban nyitott ki Piton. Malfoy elvigyorodott.

-Imperio! -fogta rá Serénára a pálcát. Seréna megdermedt, tekintete elfátyolosodott és arcán furcsa kifejezés jelent meg.

-Támadd meg! -parancsolta neki, miközben egy kis tarisznyát vett elõ talárja egyik zsebébõl, majd kinyitva egy marék hamura emléketetõ port szórt a kandallóba, ahol azonnal zöld lángok jelentek meg. Seréna eközben Pitonra mondta ki a lefegyverzõ bûbájt, aki abban a pillanatban reagált és a lány az ellenvarázslatnak köszönhetõen egy métert esett hátra. Bosszankodva állt fel, de nem akarta folytatni küzdelmet.

-Azt mondtam támadd meg! Végez vele! -kiabált rá Malfoy, és beállt a tûzbe, majd eltûnt.

-Nem! Nem ölhetem meg azt a férfit, akit szeretek! Elég nem bírom tovább! -kiabált, de karja nem engedelmeskedett, felemelte a pálcáját és rátamadt Perselusra. A férfi nagy szerencsével megmenekült az átok elõl. Seréna zokogott, az Imperius túl erõs volt ahhoz hogy át tudja törni, valami erõsebb érzésre volt szüksége a dühnél amit támadója érzett, ez kellett ahhoz hogy legyõzze. De az a gazember elszökött, és most a távolból irányítja, ezellen egyedül nem tehet semmit.

-Küzdj ellene! -kiabált rá Piton. Sikerült a nõ közelébe férkõznie, kiverte a kezébõl a pálcát és a falhoz rántotta. Seréna nem akart ellenkezni, de a teste fölött már nem uralkodott. Minden erejével próbálta szétfeszíteni a férfi karjait, azonban azok nem engedtek. Piton kétségbeesetten próbálta visszatartani Serénát, nem akarta bántani, fontos volt neki, be kellett hogy vallja: még mindig szereti.

Nem tudta elfogadni, hogy a nõ, akit szeret minden erejével 't próbálja elpusztítani, ráadásul a saját akaratán kívül. Testével a falhoz szorította Serénát, elengedte a kezeit. Az egyik kezével a derekát, a másikkal a nyakát tartotta és olyan erõsen megcsókolta, ahogy a nõ ellenkezése engedte. Érezte, hogy a szabadon eresztett karok próbálják eltaszítani, de nem engedett, tovább és tovább tartotta fogva a nõ száját. Érezte Seréna ujjait a nyaka körül, amikor azok feszülten szorították a torkát. Forgott vele a világ. Kis híján elvesztette az eszméletét, még egy utolsó mozdulattal magához ölelte Serénát és ajkát az övére szorította és kétségbeesetten ezt suttogta: „-Szeretlek, gyere vissza kérlek…küzdj ellene Seréna. „

A szorítás egyre gyengébb és gyengébb lett. „-Kimondta, azt mondta: szeret! Elég volt erõsebb vagyok, mint az a szerencsétlen Malfoy!" -visszhangzottak Seréna fejében a szavak. Az átokból néhány perc küzdelem után nem maradt semmi. Seréna elszakadt a férfi szájától és könnyes szemmel nézte. Magánkívül volt, egyszerûen Piton nyakába ugrott és mostmár úgy csókolhatta, hogy végre tudta pontosan mit érez, és mit érez '…

Amikor ajkaik szétváltak, mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett és ezt mondta:

-Szeretlek, kis híján megöltelek, bocsáss meg! -borult a mellére sóhajtva. Piton kezével felemelte az állát, végigsimított az arcán, letörölve könnyeit, majd gyengéden, ezúttal minden ellenkezés nélkül csókolta meg. Seréna a történtek ellenére nem tudta szavakba foglalni, mennyire boldog most, a szeretett férfinak karjában. Perselus, nem szólt semmit csak szorosan átölelte. Ez az ölelés azonban mindennél többet mondott. Lassan az ölelésbõl simogatás lett.

Mindketten érezték, hogy szükségük van a másik közelségére. Perselus kibújtatta Serénát a talárjából. A lány közben Piton mellényét és ingét kezdte kigombolni. Nehezen tudtak uralkodni magukon. Egyikük sem törõdött többé a külvilággal, sem Malfoyal, sem bármi mással…


	18. Újult erõk

18. Fejezet

**Újult erõk**

A Roxfort körül lassan hajnalodott a világ. A kastélyt szokatlan, csendes, rideg fénybe vonták a nap gyenge téli sugarai. Még mindenki mély álomba szenderülve, a tegnap esti vidámság után, kissé megkönnyebbülten, feküdt. Nem sejtette senki néhány emberen kívül, hogy a döntõ csapás már a lehetõ legközelebb jött, s csak arra vár, hogy õk fejüket kapkodva, zavarodva elveszítsék amiért eddig dolgoztak. Ha ezúttal veszít majd a jobb oldal, nem a csata, a háború veszik el…

-Jó reggelt-mosolygott Seréna.

Piton csókkal viszonozta az ébresztést.

-Beszélnünk kell Dumbledorral, muszáj tudnia egy-két dologról.

-Ezt úgy mondod, mintha máris el akarnál rohanni hozzá.- kérdezte tettetett féltékenységgel Piton.

-Eszem ágában sincs, ráér még egy pár órát.- mosolygott cinkosan a nõ és szorosan hozzábújt.

.--.--.--.--.

-Hé Harry jól vagy?- kiabált egy gyenge nõi hang a folyosó közepén. –Jöjjön már valaki, Ron!- kiáltott megint egy alakra, aki a folyosó végében közeledett. A fiú odasietett.

-Mi történt?- kérdezte meglepetten.

-Nem tudom, egyszerûen elájult, a homlokához kapott és összeesett.

-Harry! Harry!- pofozta fel Ron.

-Vigyük el a gyengélkedõre… vagy Dumbledore professzorhoz.

-Mi történt?- kérdezte hirtelen egy lágy hang mögöttük. Megfordultak, Seréna volt aggódó arccal, meglepetten. Mellette Piton, mindketten gyorsan felfogták mi is történhetett, Piton elengedte Seréna kezét és felkapta az összeesett Harryt. Hermione-nak csak ekkor tûnt fel, hogy a két tanár kézenfogva sétált amég õket észre nem vették. Akaratlanul is egy mosoly suhant át az arcán, aztán ránézett az immár sápadt és meggyötört arcú kedvesére és hihetetlen aggódás kerítette hatalmába.

-Vigyük a gyengélkedõre.- mondta sietve.

-Nem arra nincsen szükség, vigyétek Albushoz, én pedig elmegyek Emilyért.- szólalt meg szigorúan Seréna.

-Biztos?- kérdezte Piton. Hangja olyan egyszerûen csengett, a megszokott cinizmus és gúny hiányzott belõle, a gyerekek szabályosan megbotránkoztak és egy pillanatra hozzá sem tudtak szólni a dologhoz.

-Menjetek.- mosolyodott el Seréna. Piton egy pár másodpercig figyelte, ahogy a nõ elsiet, aztán elindultak õk is. Nem volt hosszú az út, csupán egy emelet volt a különbség, Piton mégis úgy érezte, hogy a fiú legalább száz kilót nyom. Mikor végre elszenvedtek az igazgatói irodához pihegve mondta ki a jelszót.

-Tessék!- szólalt meg odabentrõl az igazgató aggódó hangja. Mikor beléptek meg is értették, hogy mitõl volt az az egy szó ilyen bizonytalan, Cornelius Caramel állt a szoba közepén, kalapját a kezében szorongatva.

-Mi történik itt?- kérdezte Piton fagyosan.

-Nyugalom Perselus, semmi baj nincs.- intett az igazgató.

-Ezt azért nem állítanám…- csodálkozott el Piton. Letette egy karosszékbe Harryt és Dumbledorehoz fordult.- A fiú elájult a folyosó közepén, mint Miss. Granger elmondta: mintha a heg miatt lett volna, ez elég ok az aggodalomra nemdebár?- kérdezte teljesen megrökönyödve.- Seréna elment Miss. Smithért, õ talán helyre tudná hozni Pottert, azt mondta az igazgatói irodába hozzuk a fiút, bár bevallom nem tudom miért.

-Hogy elmondhassa az Igazgató Úrnak, hogy mi történt… ha rendbe tudják hozni.- szólalt meg Ron bizonytalanul.

-Elnézést, hogy közbeszólok.- mondta Caramel.- De ha tehetek egy aprócska megjegyzést: Dumbledore professzor ezentúl már nem ennek az iskolának az igazgatója.- Dumbledore szúrós szemmel nézett a férfire, aki mintha kis ponttá zsugorodott volna ettõl a pillantástól.

-Hogy micsoda?- kérdezett vissza Hermione és Ron egyszerre.

-Jól hallottátok, nem ellenkezem a Minisztérium döntésével.- hajtotta le a fejét Albus. Ekkor lépett be Seréna és Emily, még az utolsó mondatokat éppen hallották. Seréna dühében becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Piton összerezzent az éles zajra, mint mindenki.

-Maga?- mondta a nõ dühösen. Majd elindult Caramel felé és teljes erejébõl behúzott egyet a szerencsétlennek. Piton villámgyorsan zárta karjaiba kedvesét, mielõtt nagyobb károkat okozhatott volna a miniszterben, elvégre bármennyire is élvezte a jelenetet ezt azért mégsem hagyhatta. Megfogta a derekát és magához ölelte, akárhogy ellenkezett nem engedte el, végre belenyugodott és lehiggadt kissé.

-Elég legyen Seréna.- torkolta le az igazgató. De komoly hangsúlya mögött mintha nevetés bujkált volna. A két diák csak figyelte a jelenetet és bármennyire is akarták visszatartani mosolyt csalt mindkettõjük arcára.

-Jólvan, jólvan, lenyugszom, bocsánat.- mondta a nõ dühösen és kifújta a levegõt. Rátette kezét az õt visszatartó Piton kezeire és úgy tûnt tényleg visszafogta magát. –Ezt nem teheti, esküszöm ha elküldi Albust, Perselus sem tarthat vissza attól hogy megfojtsam. Eddig is eléggé sok szerencsétlenséget mûvelt már.- Caramel eme dühös megjegyzések hallatán csak tátogni tudott, majd egy kis idõ múlva megszólalt:

-Egy ilyen agresszív és veszélyes nõt enged a diákok közelébe Dumbledore, azt hiszem nem csak magának kell innen távoznia.- mondta gúnyosan, és törölte le a szája sarkából a vért, ami a kicsattant alsóajkából piroslott. Most elõbújt az igazi arca, a rózsaszín lelkületet védõ személyisége teljes cinizmusával felülkerekedett. Erre már Piton arcán is dühös kifejezés jelent meg, és elengedte Serénát, majd Caramel elé lépett.

-Azt ajánlom tûnjön innen, magának itt nincsen hatalma. Roxfort eddig is és mostantól is mentes marad a maga és a megvesztegethetõ kis társasága elõtt. Maguk nem képesek egyetlen valamire érdemes döntést sem meghozni, ami a védelmet szolgálná. Albus itt marad, ahogy Seréna is és mindenki, aki szabad akaratából dönt úgy, hogy velünk harcol, megértette?- mindezt olyan meggyõzõdéssel mondta, hogy a körülötte állók csak bólintottak, ahogy Caramel zavartan végignézett rajtuk. Piton rideg hangja visszatért erre a kis elköszönésre, de valahogy mégis másképp csengett, mint azelõtt, most több volt benne a szenvedély, mint a harag és a cinizmus.

Caramel köszönés nélkül, hopp-por segítségével távozott. Piton megfordult és visszaállt Seréna mellé, kérdõn nézett a nõre.

-Mi az?- kérdezte, amikor látta, hogy Seréna csak egyre mosolyog. A nõ csak ingatta a fejét és nevetett.

-Szép volt.- hangzott a dicséret végül. Piton is elmosolyodott.

–A verekedésedrõl viszont nem is merek mit mondani.- Seréna belekarolt és megint csak a fejét csóválta.

–Mondtam már hogy bocsánat.

-Ne nekem mond.- emelte fel az állát a férfi.

-Köszönöm. –szólalt meg az igazgató. –Köszönöm, hogy így kiálltatok mellettem.- látszott, hogy nagyon meghatotta a jelenet. Mindenki felé fordult.

Emily fejcsóválással nyugtázta, hogy a szobában õ az egyetlen aki semleges maradt, felsóhajtott és egy mosollyal az arcán Harryhez lépett.

-Nézzük ezt a fiút, mielõtt mindenki elfelejtkezik róla.- mosolyodott el. Arrébb állította Hermionet, aki eddig Harry kezét szorongatva figyelt.

A fiú erõtlen arcába lassan visszatért az élet ahogy Emily homlokára helyezte tenyerét. Lassan remegni kezdtek a szempillái és végre teljesen magához tért.

-Mi… mi történt?- kérdezte gyenge hangon.

-Elájultál.- mondta Dumbledore.

-Ja igen emlékszem. Annyira megfájdult a sebhelyem, hogy le kellett egy kicsit ülnöm.

-Összeesned pontosabban.- vigyorodott el Hermione. Harry megpróbált felállni, kis tántorgás után sikerült is. Ahogy körülnézett: Hermione, Ron, Piton, a tanárnõ és az igazgató, valahogy nagyon rosszul érezte magát, nem nagyon tudta miért, de azt érezte, hogy valami nincs rendben.

-Jobban érzed magad?- kérdezte Emily aggódva.

-Igen, bár mihez képest… sajog a homlokom, de mitõl fájdult meg ennyire, utoljára akkor…

-Amikor Voldemort hozzád ért? -mondta Seréna közömbösen.

-Maga honnan tudja?- csattant fel Harry hirtelen.

-Nos… hallottam róla, Albus részletesen elmondta.- hazudott, de nagyon sajnálta is, hogy nem mondhat igazat. Az igazgató rögtön helyre is hozta:

-Seréna elmondhatod nyugodtan, mostmár nem számít, és egyébként is szerintem mindegyikünk bízik benned… vagy tévedek?- nézett itt elõször a gyerekekre, majd jelentõségteljesen Pitonra, mind bólintottak.

-Rendben…-sóhajtott a nõ. –Ott voltam, nem ismerhettél, de ott voltam én is, azokban a napokban voltam a köreikben utoljára.

-Ez szép, maga halálfaló volt? Ki nem nézném magából…- kérdezte Ron epésen.

-Hosszú.- legyintett Seréna.

-Akkor tehát utoljára akkor fájt a fejed, amikor Voldemort a közeledben volt. Tehát, mindenképpen azt jelenti, hogy mostmár a kelleténél nagyobb a hatalma, vigyáznunk kell. Gyanítom, hogy nemsokárra sort kell kerítenünk arra a döntõ ütközetre… Hermione, te prefektus vagy, kérlek mond el a diákoknak, és küld haza, akit még lehet. Miss. Smith, úgy vélem a maguk csoportja ma távozni készült, ha gondolják akkor máris átengedem Önöket a védõvarázslatokon.

-Nem tudom, hogy menni akarnak-e, én még nem találkoztam ma reggel senkivel, de az biztos, hogy én maradok… persze, csak ha megengedi.- mosolyodott el.

-Természetes.- mondta Dumbledore.

-És azt is biztosra veszem, hogy ha Emily marad, akkor a többiek is szívesen csatlakoznak hozzánk.- mosolygott Seréna.

-Rendben, akkor Harry, kérlek menj le Madame Pomfreyhez a gyengélkedõre, mond el mi a helyzet, és kérj egy kis fájdalomcsillapítót, mert ahogy a Sötét erõk közelednek, sajnos olyan rohamosan fog nõni a fejfájásod is. Induljatok.- azzal mindenki kifelé tartott az irodából. –Seréna, Perselus, ti álljatok meg egy percre.- szólt utánuk gondterhelten. –Szeretném, ha vigyáznátok magatokra, érthetõ okok miatt… és egymásra.- mosolyodott el.

-Ne aggódj.- nyugtatta Seréna, de hangja feleannyira sem volt nyugodt, mint szerette volna.

Mindenki végezte a saját feladatát, de senki sem gondolta, hogy ilyen nehéz lesz az utolsó csata elõtti várakozás.

-Megyek és beszélek Daviddel.- mondta Emily és elsietett, otthagyva Perselust és Serénát, akik meglepetten néztek utána, ugyanis Emily kissé bizonytalan módon viselkedett az utóbbi idõben, pontosabban, amióta Seréna „összeparancsolta" õt Daviddel.

-Fura, aggódom érte, látom rajta, hogy valami baja van, de nem tudok rájönni mi az.- nyafogott Seréna, miközben bementek a szobájába.

-Érdekes, én jobban ismerném, mint te?- kérdezte Piton cinikusan.

-Miért, azt ne mond, hogy te tudod!

-Tudom… egyszerûen azért, mert szerelmes és most fél, hogy mi is lesz ebbõl az egészbõl. Félti azt a…- mondta félig mosolyogva Piton.

-Davidet- nevette el magát Seréna. –Te miért nem vagy ideges?- kérdezte ki szünet után. Perselus kérdõn nézett rá és elmosolyodott.

-Látom sosem adod fel, mindig találsz bennem valami hibát.- csóválta a fejét.

-Én?- kérdezett vissza vigyorogva Seréna és átölelte a nyakát.

-Te, a saját diákjaim nem pimaszkodnak ennyit velem.- játszotta a sértõdöttet.

-Oh, akkor a Tanár Úr biztos szívesebben lenne most a kedvenc Griffendéles diákjai társaságában.- engedte el a nyakát. Piton azonban visszarántotta és megcsókolta. Mikor hosszú idõ után ajkaik elváltak muszáj volt mindkettõjüknek valami építõ jellegût is tenni a kastély védelme érdekében, úgyhogy fájó szívvel, de elindultak két különbözõ irányba a folyosón.

Seréna egy percre még el is felejtette mit kéne csinálnia, de rájött, hogy neki már régen a párbajszakkörön kéne lennie, hiszen már nem sok alkalmuk volt gyakorolni az átkokat. Ahogy sietve átvágott a termeken hirtelen nyitva találta az egyik tantermet. Ajtaja félig nyitva volt és belülrõl két hang szûrõdött ki.

-Te jó ég, mit keresel te itt?- kérdezte McGalagony hangja.

-Eljöttem, mert itt szükség van rám Minerva, a lányomnak pedig szüksége van az apjára és ami azt illeti fordítva is.- a hang nagyon ismerõsnek tûnt, mintha már hallotta volna.

-Mefrit… egyszerûen nem tudom elhinni, hogy élsz, induljunk, szólok Serénának és Albusnak.- Mefrit??? Serénának egyszerre minden világos lett, benyitott a terembe.

A férfi aki McGalagonnyal beszélt csakugyan az volt akinek gondolta… az édesapja. Sötétkék talárban volt, hasonlított kissé Dumbledorra, attól eltekintve, hogy szemüvege hosszúkás négyszög alakú volt, és szakáll helyett csak bajuszt viselt.

-Apa?- kérdezte, de már tudta a választ.

-Igen.- mosolygott a férfi. Seréna boldogan ugrott a nyakába, egy pillanatra megfeledkezve minden gondjáról.

-Nem megmondtam, hogy megkereslek?- bontakozott ki az ölelésbõl a férfi.

-De..- Seréna hangja elcsuklott, néhány könnycsepp jelent meg a szemében, nem tudta mire vélni az egész bolond helyzetet, minden olyan jól alakult most, és pont ebben az idõben kell kockáztatniuk, hogy mindannyian elvesznek. Hihetetlenül örült, de most egyszerre többminden volt, amit félthetett.

-Menjünk, Albus biztosan meg fog lepõdni, elvégre õ sem tudhat mindenrõl, kevésszer tudjuk meglepni.- mosolygott Minerva.

-Rendben, menjünk, amiben csak tudok segítek.- szólt Mefrit. –Ez a legkevesebb. Te pedig kislányom addig szépen mindent elmesélsz, ami lényegre törõ volt az utóbbi pár évben.

-Tehát ahhoz egy hét is kevés lenne.- csodálkozott el Seréna.

-Mint mondtam… vagy nem emlékszel? Szóval nekem nincsen szükségem szavakra, ha valamit el akarok mesélni, és ebbõl következõen neked sem.- felelte nemes egyszerûséggel.

-Oh rendben, bár nem nagyon tudom, hogy ez mit jelent, azért állok elébe.- nevetett Seréna.

-Csak add ide a kezed.- mosolygott még mindig Mefrit. Azzal elindultak az igazgató szobája felé. Seréna mintha úgy érezte volna, hogy emlékei leperegnek szemei elõtt, mégis semmit nem érzékelt feltûnõen, csak szótlanul sétáltak a folyosón keresztül a fõnixmadár szobráig, ahol némi gondolkodás után eszükbe jutott az új jelszó.

-Majd beszélünk négyszemközt egysmásról. –mondta Mefrit lányának mielõtt beléptek a szobába, mosolygott, de azért vonásai aggodalmat is tükröztek. Seréna egy kicsit mintha elszégyellte volna magát, de mivel tudatában volt minden hibájának, ez nem igazán hozta zavarba.

Bekopogtak, és mind a hárman beléptek az irodába, ahonnan az elõbb távoztak.

-Ezt nem hiszem el! –Albus tényleg meglepõdött, úgy ment oda Mefrithez, mintha szellemet látna, bizonyos értelemben az is volt, hiszen mindenki azt hitte, hogy több mint tíz éve a Sötét Úr megölte.

-Pedig jobb lenne, ha elhinnéd, mert egy hívatlan szellemnek ugye tudjuk mi a sorsa.- nevette el magát. Albus megölelte a férfit, hiába a meglepetés hatása nem maradt el.

-De… hogyan…szóval… na mit dadogok, leszel szíves elmondani, hogy miért nem jöttél vissza eddig, ha életben voltál, és hol van Anna?- tette fel Albus gyorsan, mellesleg rá nem jellemzõ módon a kérdéseket.

-Anna… azt hiszem még akkor elvesztettem, amikor Voldemort azon az estén üldözött minket. Sosem tudtam többé megtalálni, úgyhogy…- hangja nehezen csengett, az emlék fájdalma tisztán tükrözõdött tekintetében. –Serénát is alig tudtam meglelni itt Roxfortban, egyrészt azért, mert sosem emlékezett rám, másrész te szépen el is kerítetted ezt a birtokot.

-Ha tudom… ugye tudod, hogy még nem késõ? Úgy értem…

-Tudom, láttam jónéhány halálfalót a Rengetegben, de nincsenek olyan sokan, még gyõzhetünk.- szakította félbe mintegy bíztatásul Mefrit.

-Igazán, akkor szólok Norinának is.- szólt közbe Seréna.

-Hogy kinek?- kérdezett vissza Mefrit.

-Öhm… Norina a legjobb barátom… egy unikornis…

-Egy unikornis???- azonnal vigyél el hozzá. Albus elmosolyodott, amikor Mefrit ránézett, és csak bólintott egyet.

-De miért?- Seréna meglepve kérdezett.

-Csak vigyél hozzá elõször.- mosolyodott el Mefrit, szemei hihetetlen érdeklõdést és örömöt tükröztek.

-Hm… Rendben. Norina kérlek gyere a kastélyhoz!- mondta halkan, szinte csak gondolkozva.

-Jó reggelt, illetve napot! Valami baj van?- kérdezte Norina hangja a fejében. Mióta megtanultak rendesen kommunikálni egymással, tökéletesen elérték egymást, ha éppen szükség volt rá. Valahogy felerõsödött Seréna ezen képessége az utóbbi idõben.

-Nem még nem, csak gyere ide kérlek.- mondta Seréna. Kívülrõl kicsit furcsa volt ezt látni, mintha magában beszélt volna.

-Rendben.- hangzott a rövid felelet.

-Most mond meg minek kellett.- fordult apja felé.

-Majd elmondom, ha biztos leszek benne, de akkor te is látni fogod. Gyere menjünk.

-Még mindig nem értem.- nyafogott Seréna, miközben kiléptek a kapun.

-Megérted máris.- mosolyodott el Albus.

Norina a bejáratnál várt rájuk, kicsit csapzott szõrétõl eltekintve ugyanolyan volt mint eddig. Mikor meglátta az érkezõket elkerekedett a szeme, felnyerítetett és közelebb lépett.

-Nehezedre esett volna elmondani neki?- szólt hozzá Mefrit kissé megrovóan.

-Ezt úgy érted, hogy emlékszik?- kérdezte Norina. Seréna ijedtében egy lépést hátrál, mert a fehér ló emberi hangon szólalt meg és nem gondolatok útján. Hangja lágy, nõies és gyengéd volt, megkövülten nézett elõbb apjára, aztán barátnõjére.

-Mi folyik itt?- kérdezte keserves arccal.

Norina újra felnyerített, a két férfi ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést. A fehér ló megrázta magát, és testét egy különös fehér fény vette körül, melynek alakja átformálódva lassan emberi alakot öltött. A fény elhalt és az unikornis helyén egy gyönyörû nõ állt. Fehér ruhája a földet súrolta, arca ugyan még tükrözte fiatalos vonásait, de nagyjából Mefrittel egykorú lehetett.

-Azt hittem…- csuklott el a férfi hangja és megölelte a nõt. –Végig a közelében voltál… és nem mondhattad el neki? Hogy bírtad ki és miért…- mondta nehézkesen, de a nõ elhallgattatta egy csókkal.

Albus mosolyogva nézett fel az égre és közben megcsóválta a fejét, hogy is lehetne tökéletesebb ez a pillanat, ha egyszer Voldemort ideért, mostmár tárt karokkal fogják várni, a legösszetartóbb csapattal, ami valaha is létezett Roxfortban. Egy halk köhintéssel tudatta, hogy nincsenek egyedül.

-Oh, elnézést.- mondta mosolyogva a nõ. –Seréna?- Seréna azonban úgy nézett rájuk mintha most kapta volna vissza a szeme világát, nem gyõzte felfogni mindazt amit az utóbbi egy órában tapasztalt.

-Ki vagy te?- kérdezte, annak ellenére, hogy tudta a választ.

-Anna azt hiszem ez egy kissé sok volt a lánynak. –mosolygott Mefrit.

-Anna? Vagyis… anyu?- Seréna a következõ pillanatban már csak a sötétséget érzékelte maga körül.


	19. Egy mosoly

19. Fejezet

**Egy mosoly**

_Egyre csak azon töprengek, vajon hol lehet. Visszatértem Roxfortba egy év után. Egy keserves év ridegsége, minden nap, minden órája, minden perce kínszenvedés volt nélküle. A csatát megnyertük, de én elveszítettem õt, de nem végleg, nem… azt nem élném túl. Az elutazásom napja óta minden erõmet az iránta való szerelmem adta. Illetve majdnem mindet… a kislányom, fél évvel ezelõtt született, mikor elmentem nem is sejtettem, hogy ez lehetséges… pont akkor azokban az idõkben, elõször sokk-ként ért az õ létezése, amikor felébredtem egy ájulásból egy mugli klinikán és az orvos közölte miért voltam olyan rosszul akkortájt._

_Dumbledore visszavárt az iskolába, tudta mikor jövök, már meg sem lepõdök, nincsen titok, amelynek lakatja zárva marad elõtte, hogyan is lehetne, ilyen bûbájos varázslót még sohasem ismertem. Hatalma felér Voldemortéval, ám mégis, kívülrõl olyan béke és nyugalom uralkodik a lelkén… szinte démoni, de éppen ezért tudtunk gyõzni. Dumbledore soha nem adná fel a küzdelmet amég õ maga is el nem veszik, a barátság, a szeretet, többet jelent neki, mint a hatalom vagy a rettegés és ez az amiért Voldemort sohasem gyõzhetett. Hogy is mondta a csata végeztével… „Voldemortnak szolgái vannak, nem barátai." Ez a mondat mint egy történelmi pillanat, mindig felhangzik a fejemben akárhányszor körülnézek és látom a szinte újjászületõ varázsvilágot. Ekkor azonban a csata képei is felrémlenek elõttem, ahogy mindenütt átkok és halálsikolyok… majdnem sikerült tönkretenniük._

_Nem bírok egy helyben ülni, járkálok a szobában fel-alá, fogalmam sincs mit tehetnék, hogy lássam, lehet hogy õ már régen elfelejtett és csak egy kaland voltam neki. Fájdalmasan felnyögök a gondolatra, hogy csak játszott velem. Sírást hallok, besietek a mellettem lévõ kis szobába. „Nyugodj meg kicsim, csak egy rossz álom volt, aludj szépen" suttogom, és közben a karomba veszem kicsi testét. Minden nyugtalanságom elszállt, ez a csöppség… a lányom… gyönyörû. Nagy bogárfekete szemeivel, ahogy érdeklõdve nézi a világot, amelybe került… összerándul a szívem ha arra gondolok, mennyire hasonlít ez a tekintet az Övéhez, talán ez az én büntetésem… csak tudnám miért. Rámosolygok és õ visszanevet rám, felemelem és körbepörgök vele, annyira élvezi, mintha ez lenne a legjobb játék a világon. Vele nevetek és közben ezt suttogom: „gyönyörû vagy kicsim, szeretlek!". Megölelem és ringatom egy kicsit, a rossz álom már messze szállt, nyoma sem maradt, olyan apró, olyan törékeny még. Elálmosodott újra, nem is csodálom, szegénykém az utazás alatt nem tudott rendesen pihenni. Bárcsak adhatnék az erõmbõl, de nekem is fogytán van már a józan eszem. Hol lehetsz…_

_Mikor megjöttünk azt mondta Albus, hogy nincsen a kastélyban, és egész évben szétszórtan, itt-ott látta, mert annyi mindent kellett elintéznie, és szinte csak hetente találkoztak. Én két napja jöttem, azóta egy perc nyugtom sincsen, annyi emlékem van, amik a megérkezésünk óta a felszínre törtek._

_Eszembe jut amikor elsõ nap érkeztem ide, mennyire elbûvölt ez a kastély, nagy hatással volt rám ami azóta is csak növelte a szeretetemet iránta. Felrémlik elõttem amint kezet fogok Vele. Elmosolyodom az emléktõl… azt a keserves arckifejezést soha nem fogom elfelejteni, mint ahogy a mosolyát sem… már amikor megláttam beleszerettem, nem mertem magamnak bevallani, de bármit képes lettem volna feláldozni érte, mint ahogy most is. Nem volt könnyû természete annyi biztos, de számomra megtört, én képes voltam az álarc mögé látni. Eleinte hadakoztunk egymással, a lehetõ legrosszabbat hozta ki belõlem, és bevallom ettõl még jobban szerettem… nem is tudom miért. Azon az éjszakán amikor megmentette az életem, megtört a jég, azt a tekintetet soha nem fogom elfelejteni, ahogy akkor nézett rám amikor a szemébe mondtam a bûvös szót: „szeretlek"- próbálom visszatartani a könnyeimet, nem sok sikerrel._

_Újra sírdogálást hallok a másik szobából, aggódva benyitok. A kiságy fölé hajolok és megsimogatom rózsás kis arcát, most nyugodt és békés volt, csak egy pillanatnyi rosszkedv. Mosolyogva csiklandozom orrommal a homlokát és halkan nevetve susogok a fülébe egy kis dallamot. Néhány perc és újra álomországban jár. Halkan kimegyek a szobából és behúzom az ajtót, remélve, hogy nem csapok zajt. Mikor bezárul a kilincs nekidõlök homlokkal az ajtónak és sóhajtok. Elindulok az ablak felé, kitárom és nagy levegõt veszek, hogy a rám törõ rossz elõérzeteket elûzzem. Nézem a tájat és gyönyörködök a Rengeteg fáinak színeiben, amikor egy hangot hallok a hátam mögül._

_-Seréna. -a hang a szívem mélyéig hatolt, bársonyos jegessége megfagyasztotta a lelkem. Megfordulok és ' csupán néhány lépésre áll tõlem. Nem tudom mit tegyek, a tekintete olyan furcsa, mintha valami elkeseredettség bujkálna benne. Közelebb lép hozzám, minden egyes lépéssel hangosabban dobban a szívem._

_Egyetlen szó nélkül hagytam ott a csatateret azon a napon, amikor utoljára láttam. Mentegetõzni akartam, de beláttam, hogy nincsen semmi mentségem, azon kívül, hogy ha vele maradok a halálfalók bosszút állnak majd a két árulón. Belekezdek hát a magyarázatba:_

_-Én…-ekkor viszont hozzám lépett és egyetlen szó nélkül megcsókolt. Soha nem éreztem még ekkora megkönnyebbülést és szerelmet. Átöleltem és nem törõdtem többé semmivel… csak vele akartam lenni. Nem érdekelt többé a világ, sem a múltam, csak a jelenem és Perselus. Látta, ahogy a kislányunkkal játszom, nem kérdezett semmit, nem volt rá szükség, úgy éreztem mindig megbízott bennem. Éreztem, hogy boldog, az elmúlt egy év nem múlt el nyomtalanul felette, ugyanaz volt, de mégis más… soha nem tudom meg miben változott, de nem is érdekel mert egyszerûen szeretem, és ez nem múlandó érzés._

Seréna a levegõt kapkodva riadt fel. A gyengélkedõn feküdt, arca könnyekben úszott és a levegõt gyorsan, szaggatottan vette. Felült és kétségbeesett képpel körülnézett, miféle álom volt ez? És egyáltalán hol van most?

-Seréna jól vagy?- kérdezte egy ismerõs hang, Poppy sietett mellé és egyetlen mozdulattal visszaterelte a párnára.

-Mi… mi történt Poppy?- kérdezte akadozva Seréna.

-Noshát úgy látom, hogy összeestél, amin nem is csodálkozom, meg kell hogy mondjam az is meglep, hogy egyáltalán tudsz tanítani. Nem szabadna ennyire tönkretenned magad. És ha belegondolok milyen idõk várnak ránk…- sopánkodott.

-Ugyanmár Poppy hagyd végre békén, nem õ tehet róla, kivételesen.- szólalt meg egy cinikus hang. Perselus éppen ekkor ért oda a többiek kíséretében. Mefrit és Anna egymás mellett állva, aggódva figyelték, ahogy lányuk felfogja mi történik körülötte. Dumbledore ellenben vidáman, mondhatni felszabadultan mosolygott.

-Hát nem álmodtam… elájultam volna… sajnálom.- mondta sajgó fejét tapogatva Seréna.

-Szerintem ezen nem lehet csodálkozni, hiszen ez mindenkinek túl sok lett volna.- szólalt meg a kedves nõi hang, amelyet Seréna csak emlékezetbõl tudott felismerni. Most hirtelen rácsodálkozott anyjára és mindennél jobban szeretett volna gyerek lenni, aki az egészbõl semmit nem tud.

-Kislányom, kérlek nyugodj meg. Látom a tekintetedben a zavartságot, annyira sajnálom.- szólalt meg végül a nõ és közelebb lépve karjaiba zárta lányát. Seréna átölelte és nem gondolkozott különösebben azon mi történik, csak élvezte azt a pillanatot, amikor boldog lehet.

-Szerintem hagynunk kéne most pihenni, amég lehet.- szólt Dumbledore komolyan.

-Igaz, még rengeteg mindent kell elintéznünk, segítünk nektek Albus, amiben csak tudunk, azt hiszem az iskola körülzárását meg kéne erõsíteni, azonkívül talán tudok hívni néhány segítõtársat is.- mondta az asszony lelkesen, mintha csak egy hógolyó-csatára készülne.

-Rendben, akkor menjünk.- és mindenki elindult az ajtó felé, amit Madame Pomfrey õszintén díjazott is, mert kifejezetten nem kedvelte a sok látogatót betegei körül. Csak egy ember maradt benn, Perselus.

-Most nem vetheted a szememre, hogy én kevertem a bajt.- mondta pimaszul Seréna, látva Piton arcán azt a tipikus kifejezését a szerencsétlenkedésnek. Piton erre csak a fejét ingatta. –Oh értem, most azt játszod, hogy nem állsz szóba velem, csak tudnám mit vétettem.- piszkálta tovább a férfit.

-Tudod, hogy nem tettél semmi rosszat. –szólalt meg sóhajtva Piton.

-Poppy felmehetnék a szobámba?- kérdezte Seréna, hangosan, hogy a javasasszony is meghallja.

-Én…

-Köszönöm, akkor Perselus kérlek segítenél?

-De…

-Megyünk is Poppy nem akarlak zavarni.- vigyorgott Seréna miközben kikászálódott és kicsit szédülve elindult. Piton csak nézett utána, aztán hirtelen észbe kapott és sietett, hogy utolérje ezt a makacs nõszemélyt. „Már megint sikerült meglógnia a gyengélkedõrõl."- gondolta aggódva.

Seréna már a lépcsõ felé tartott, mikor Piton utolérte, még épp idõben, mert elesni készült.

-Gyenge vagy… vissza kéne menned.- mondta gondterhelten Piton, miközben karjaiba vette a nõt.

-Ne kérlek, vigyél a szobámba… kérlek.- suttogta.

-Rendben.- engedett lemondóan.

Mikor felértek letette az ágyra a nõt és betakarta, nem akarta egyedül hagyni, ezért odahúzott egy karosszéket és leült az ágy mellé.

-Maradj velem.- suttogta Seréna.

-Itt maradok.

-Gyere ide.- nézett a szemébe a nõ. Piton észrevette azt a fáradt szeretetet, amit annyira értékelt benne. Melléült és megsimogatta az arcát.

-Fáj, hogy ilyen gyengének látlak. –szólalt meg végül a férfi. Seréna felsóhajtott, felült és megcsókolta. Piton gyengéden viszonozta, de nem akart tovább menni, nem tehette, hiszen a nõ járni sem tudott.

-Ez most nem a legjobb ötlet.- suttogott mikor a nõ elengedte.

-Nem jó ötlet, ha szeretlek?- kérdezte Seréna kétségbeesve.

-Tudod, hogy nem így értem.

-De én igen, téged miért érdekel, ha engem nem.

-Ha téged nem rémiszt meg akkor kit?- Seréna hozzábujt és halkan szipogott.

-Álmodtam.- mondta alig hallhatóan. Piton megölelte és mellé feküdt, karjaiban tartva a nõt úgy érezte nem tudná elengedni soha többé. Csak nézte szép vonásait, arcába lógó hajtincseit. A nõ karjába hajtva a fejét még mindig szipogott egy kicsit, nem történt semmi, mégis egymást ölelve el tudtak felejteni mindent, ami valaha bántotta õket. –Álmodtam.- mondta újra és szeme fátyolosan nézett elõre, lassan pislogva, magányosan kísérve halk sóhaját.

-Mirõl?

-Te voltál ott, de mégsem, én és…

-És?- mondta Piton szórakozottan miközben félresimított egy hajtincset az arcából. A nõ elmosolyodott.

-Lily, szerintem szép név.- szólalt meg kis csend után Seréna, még mindig mosolyogva.

Piton a szemébe nézett, ennyire még nem lepõdött meg soha életében. Olyan képet vágott, ahogy felfogta a mondat jelentését, hogy Seréna elnevette magát, akármennyire is akarta nem tudta visszatartani, hogy ne nevessen ezen az ábrázaton, belebujt a nyakába és halkan kuncogva átölelte.

-Ez…. mit jelent, ugye csak….-mondta Perselus dadogva.

-Ugyan, jó tudni, hogy így állsz hozzá.- Seréna kezdett megharagudni.

-Én csak… szóval én…

-Jaj hagyd már abba a dadogást! Nos jó. Ha így gondolod…- mondta mostmár tényleg dühösen a nõ és háttat fordított a férfinak. Piton a döbbenettõl tényleg nehézkesen tudott észhez térni, mikor végre magához tért nem is tudta mit mondhatna. Hihetetlenül boldog lett VOLNA ha nem kell a közeljövõben mindkettõjüknek az életükért küzdeni, de ebbe már beletörõdött, viszont az, hogy elveszíthet még egy dolgot, ami az élethez köti mély félelmet ébresztett benne. Tudta, hogy szereti azt a nõt, aki mellette fekszik, és érezte, hogy nem képes rá, hogy bármiért is eltaszítsa magától fõleg nem az ' érdekében… nem tudta volna elengedni… már nem.

-Sajnálom.- tette kezét Seréna vállára. A nõ megfordult, arcán könnycseppek folydogáltak. –Ne sírj kérlek.- suttogott, majd elmosolyodott. –Lily mint Elizabeth?- kérdezte halkan.

-Lily mint Lilien.- mondta Seréna és hozzábújt, végre elmosolyodott. Piton viszont újra meglepõdött.

-Honnan vetted hogy…

-Albus mesélt róla egyszer, meg James is mondta, de a legtöbbet Lily regélt, ismertem õt is. Igaz nem sokat láthattam, mert mikor… szóval õ úgy emlegetett, mint a legfurcsább és mint az egyik legérdekesebb embert akit valaha ismert.- mosolygott.

-Oh, nem is tudom ezt most bóknak kéne e tekintenem.- volt a cinikus megjegyzés.

-Mindenképpen bóknak.- mondta Seréna és felé hajolva megcsókolta. Perselus megpróbálta elérni, hogy Seréna „lehûtse magát", de nem igazán sikerült.

-Nem kéne neked most inkább…

-Nem nem kéne.- nevette el magát a nõ és nem engedte befejezni a mondatot…


	20. Vége?

20. Fejezet

**Vége?**

Reggel a páros elsõ dolga volt megkeresni az igazgatót. Dumbledore éppen a tanáriban volt és McGalagony társaságában próbálta meggyõzni a pöttöm Flitwick professzort, hogy rá máshol lesz szükségük, de a lelkes tanerõ mindenáron az élvonalban akart maradni. Végül amikor észrevették õket Flitwick végre belátta, hogy jobb ha elutazik. Minerva viszont ahogy meglátta Serénát szinte nekiugrott mérgében.

-Mit keresel te itt, azonnal menj vissza a gyengélkedõre! Egyáltalán hogy tudtál…?

-Én segítettem neki Minerva nyugodj meg.- szólt rá Piton epésen, Seréna nagyon hálás is volt a fedezésért.

-Hogy lehetsz ennyire felelõtlen Perselus? Hiszen…

-Jólvan elég, kérlek maradj már nincs semmi bajom csak…szóval fáradt vagyok.- fojtotta bele a szót Seréna.

-Tényleg nincs semmi baja Minerva. –szólalt meg Anna, aki férjével most lépett be a szobába. –Viszont arra kérlek kicsim, hogy menj a professzorral EL innen.- bólintott Flitwick felé.

-Eszem ágában sincs! Miért mennék?- csattant fel Seréna. Piton mintha helyeslõen bólintott volna.

-Tudod te azt nagyon jól.- szólalt meg apja mosolyogva. Seréna lassan fogta fel a célzást.

-Van valami amirõl tudnom kéne?- kérdezte Albus érdeklõdve.

-Nem még nem!- vágott közbe Seréna amikor szülei egyszerre akartak megszólalni. –Eszemben sincs elmenni innen és nem kényszeríthettek rá.- morgott.

-Jól meggondoltad?- Piton szomorkásan, de büszkén tette fel a kérdést.

-Most összefogtatok ellenem?- mosolyodott el Seréna. –Akkor sem teszem ki innen a lábam, ha visznek!

-Rendben, nos akkor, bár nem értem mi is volt ez a közjáték, -folytatta Dumbledore- úgy hiszem Voldemort nem fog nyíltan támadni, sajnos ezt a nemes szokását már régen elhagyta, ennek fényében mindenre fel kell készülnünk. A legvalószínûbb mégis, hogy megpróbálnak majd a nagyterembe hoppanálni, reméljük nem sikerül, de ha mégis, akkor várni fogjuk õket. Sajnos nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy csupán kábító átkokat használjunk, valószínûleg túlerõben lesznek, de úgy vélem az itt maradt diákok és tanárok, valamint az aurorok lelkes társasága- itt a belépõ Emilyre mosolygott- már bíztatóan erõs csapat. Ha a helyzet súlyos lenne Hagrid talán segítségünkre tud hívni néhány kentaurt és egy-két óriáspókot-egy kicsit mintha hitetlenkedõ kifejezés suhant volna át az arcán- figyelmeztettem mindenkit, hogy Voldemort nem fog udvariasan kiállni ellenünk, a Halálfalók kevesebben vannak, mint régen, de annál hatásosabban tudnak majd harcolni a bosszúvágytól hajtva. Ha arra kerül a sor Roxfort talán elveszik és a helyére majd egy új Sötét Varázslatok Iskolája kerül, de reménykedem benne, hogy ez nem fog bekövetkezni.

-Hát én merem remélni!- morgott Seréna szórakozottan.

-Nem lesz semmi baj, együtt erõsek vagyunk.- ölelte meg hátulról Mefrit. Seréna helyeslõen bólintott.

-Pontosan.- szólalt meg lelkesen Minerva.

-Azt hiszem…- kezdte az igazgató, de hirtelen elhallgatott. –Áttörték a védõvarázslatokat.- komorult el.

-Ilyen hamar, tehát sokkal tovább kellett volna kitartania azoknak a bûbájoknak.

-Most nincs idõnk ezen rágódni, szóljatok, akinek csak lehet, Seréna rád bízom Harryt, Ront és Hermionet, próbáld meg õket védeni, Minerva neked is ez lesz a feladatod.- mindenki bólintott, aztán elindultak a nagyterem felé. Ahogy kiléptek az ajtón mindenkin úrrá lett a pillanatnyi félelem, de egyszersmind a nyugalom is, hiszen már nem maradt hátra egyetlen várakozással teli gyötrelmes perc sem.

-Megkeresem a gyerekeket!- kapott észbe Seréna. Mielõtt elfordulhatott volna elkapta egy kéz, Piton magához húzta és megcsókolta.

-Vigyázz magadra. Szeretlek.- mondta a férfi kétségbeesetten.

-Te beszélsz?- mosolygott a nõ. –Te is vigyázz kérlek, nem bírnám ki ha… Szeretlek.- mondta Seréna. Azzal megfordult és szinte rohant a Griffendél klubhelyisége felé. Piton megfordult és látva a csodálkozó tekinteteket elmosolyodott.

-Mit ácsorgunk itt, gyerünk.- bökte ki zavartan. Anna mosolyogva nézett férjére miközben elindultak, de egyikük sem tett megjegyzést.

-„Serpensortia!"- mondta ki a jelszót a kövér dáma portréja elõtt Seréna. A rejtett ajtó azonban nem akart kinyílni. Megpróbálta még egyszer, de nem járt sikerrel. –Alohomora!- szegezte pálcáját a makacs képre. A kövér dáma azonban most olyan volt, akárcsak egy mugli festmény: nem mozdult. –Harry, Hermione! Bent vagytok?- kiabált. Halkan ki tudta venni a válaszokat a vastag fal mögül:

-Tanárnõ vigyázzon! A Dámát megdermesztette az a…- ordították hárman egyszerre így a végét nem hallhatta.

-Kicsoda?- Seréna megpróbálta közben az ajtónyitó varázslatokat, de egyiknek sem volt pozitív eredménye. Leengedte a pálcáját és megpróbálta kitalálni, mit tehetne, ám ekkor valaki megszorította csuklóját és hátrarántotta a kezét, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy a pálcát elejtve szorult a falhoz. Seréna meglepetten fordult meg és szembetalálta magát az iskola gondnokával.

-Maga?

-Kisasszony.- mondta rideg hangján vigyorogva Frics.

-Eresszen maga szánalmas…- nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Frics ugyan elengedte, de akkora pofont kapott, hogy a földön kötött ki. Szerencsére elérte a pálcáját, és mielõtt újabb ütést kellett volna elviselnie, és Frics már a földön feküdt, nem is kelt fel többet.

-Szánalmas áruló.- mondta fintorogva a nõ. –Nyílj ki végre!- kiabált a festménnyel, ami idõközben újra életre kelt.

-Rendben Miss. Water máris, mi olyan sürgõs?- bosszankodott a Dáma miközben lassan kinyílt.

-Tanárnõ!- ugrottak elé diákjai. –Mi történt… hogy sikerült?

-Frics?… Már nem árthat, sajnálom, nem volt igazán választásom.- intette csendre õket Seréna.

-Megérdemelte az a…-mondta volna Ron, de Hermione még éppen rálépett a lábára így inkább egy jajdulás lett a mondat vége.

-Hogy mondhatsz ilyet Ron.- szidta barátját a lány, de Seréna õt is csendre intette.

-Elkezdõdött, vigyáznunk kell. A hoppzárat körülbelül egy negyed órája törték fel, ha szerencsénk van, még nem jutottak be a nagyterembe.

-Tanárnõ, ugye nem fog minket eltiltani?- kérdezte Harry nyugodtan.

-Eltiltani?

-Enged bennünket harcolni?

-Természetesen, az embernek joga van azért harcolni, amiben hisz.- felelte felháborodott hangnemben a tanárnõ.

-Na ezt nevezem.- vigyorgott Ron. -Végre egy igazán normális tanár!- Seréna mosolyogva húzta fel a szemöldökét, jólesett neki a bók.

-Sok mindent nem tudsz te még rólam Ronald Weasley.- ingatta a fejét.

-Többet mint hinné tanárnõ.- vigyorgott a fiú. –Például, hogy maga és Piton professzor…auuu- nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert Hermione és Harry egyszerre próbálták elhallgattatni, így az egyik a lábára lépett, a másik a kezével fogta be a száját. Seréna elnevette magát a jeleneten.

-Akkor majd én befejezem- nevetett - szeretem Piton professzort és ez van, ha nem tetszik, akkor is. És most menjünk, nem tudom mennyi idõnk van.- komolyodott meg, de még mindig ott bujkált benne az a szárnyaló mosoly, ami olyan hatást keltett mintha a legnagyobb örömmel menne most az életét kockáztatni.

Mikor leértek a nagyteremhez már távolról hallották a dörejeket, és amikor egy zöld sugárnyaláb csapott ki a nyitott ajtókon nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy itt vannak.

Harry minden eddiginél jobban szeretett volna végre harcolni, mindig tudta, hogy eljön az a pillanat, amikor meg kell küzdenie Voldemorttal, és most semmi más nem érdekelte. Az oldalán álló Hermione megszorította a kezét, ez egy kicsit lecsillapította, ránézett látta a hihetetlen aggodalmat, de az eltökéltséget is, mosolyogott, mert tudta, semmi értelme nincs, hogy tovább halogassák ezt a csatát.

-Induljunk.- mondta hirtelen Harry.

Mikor beértek a nagyterembe a látvány lesújtó erejû volt. Minden fehérvarázslóra legalább három halálfaló jutott, nem hitték, hogy mégis ekkora erõt tud majd képviselni a sötét oldal. Seréna tekintete újra és újra a bájitaltanár után kutatott, de nem találta, végül feladta és odakiáltott Harrynek:

-Maradj a közelemben Harry, Dumbledore rám bízott… Vigyázz- a fiú éppen el tudott hajolni egy kábító átok elõl.

-Kösz!- vágta oda gyorsan Harry. –Obstruco!- kiáltotta a legközelebbi halálfalóra szegezve pálcáját, az egybõl elejtette pálcáját, és dühöngve vetette rá magát a fiúra.

-Adava Kedavra!- Seréna átka még éppen eltalálta, lecsúszott a fejérõl a csuklya, egy nõ volt, fekete haja elõrehullott az arcába és végül gúnyos arckifejezésbe torzult arccal esett össze. Harry meglepetten nézett a tanárnõre, aki csak bólintott, de el is tûnt egy újabb párbajban.

-Stupor!- mondta Seréna miközben legalább hárman támadtak rá. –Adava Kedavra!- érezte, hogy egyre jobban kezd elhatalmasodni rajta a kétségbeesés, Perselust még mindig nem látta sehol. Ekkor a karját hirtelen eltalálta, de csak súrolta egy átok, csúnya sebet hagyva maga után. –A fenébe..- mondta halkan, de nem hátrált meg.

-Inferno!- hangzott a háta mögött és hirtelen Emily ugrott mellé. –Szép ki vágás, várj csak.- mondta vigyorogva és begyógyította a sebet. –Vigyázz kicsit jobban!

-Te mesélsz nekem, vigyorogva ugrálsz és gyógyítgatsz, közbe meg tûzlabdákat hajigálsz! Nem vállalsz egy kissé sokat?- feleselt vissza miközben visszavert egy újabb átkot.

-Inkább vigyázz, mert ha a keresztlányomnak bántódása esik velem gyûlik meg a bajod kedvesem!!!- kiabált Emily.

-Hogy micsoda!- szólalt meg mögöttük Dumbledore mennydörögve. Seréna majdnem eltévesztette a célzást ijedtében. –Stupor!- küldött egy átkot Dumbledore és megint a nõ felé fordulva szólalt meg. –Seréna ha…

-Tudom Albus, inkább figyelj!- terelt el egy kábító átkot az igazgató elõl. Dumbledore inkább bosszankodva folytatta a harcot, nem ez volt a fejmosás ideje.

-Bellatrix!- kiáltott rá egy nõi alakra Harry. –Úgy sejtem én még tartozom magának valamivel!- gúnyolódott. A nõ meg sem ejtve egy cinikus megjegyzést azonnal a fiúra támadt.

-Adva Kedavra!- Harry szerencsésen kikerülte az átkot.

-Crutio!- Bellatrix nem volt ilyen szerencsés és az átok eltalálta. A nõ dühöngve esett térdre, látszott, hogy minden erejével az ártok ellen küzd, de Harry ebben a pillanatban semmi mást nem akart, csak fájdalmat okozni neki, ahogy õ tette korábban. Hirtelen felrémlett elõtte milyen képet vágott a nõ mikor „szeretett" unokaöccsét eltalálta, s ahogy a nõ szemébe nézett meglátta önmagát, arcán komor vigyorral. Elszörnyedve szakította meg az átkot.

-Gyenge vagy Potter!- kiáltotta a nõ.

-Ugyan, erõsebb mint hinnéd.- szólt rá egy fagyos hang. Harry egy pár pillanatra megdermedt, Voldemort ott állt elõtte, pontosan úgy, mint azon az éjszakán, ami Cedric életébe került.

-Nagyúr.- mondta meghajolva a boszorkány és egy sötét vigyort villantott Harryre, majd eltûnt a küzdõk között.

-Lucius Malfoy!- kiáltott Seréna egy köpenyes alakra. Mozgásából és harcmodorából rögtön felismerhetõ volt kiléte. Seréna már nagyon vágyott megbosszulni egy-két „apr" sérelmet, amit Luciusnak köszönhetett. A férfi azonban mellõzni látszott heveskedõ ellenfelét, és inkább másfelé fordult. Seréna ezt meglehetõsen sérelmezte, nekiindult és éppen megragadta volna Malfoy talárját, amikor egy „eltévedt" átok suhant el köztük. Ez nem tántorította el a nõt, hogy egy alapos szitkozódás után újra a férfihez forduljon.

Mikor megfogta a vállát, hogy maga felé fordítsa hirtelen hoppanáltak. Nyilván nem volt ideje rá, hogy lerázza magáról a nõt, abban a pillanatban eltûnt a Roxfort és helyébe enyhén kavargó szürkeség lépett, ami néhány másodperc múlva egyre jobban kirajzolódott. A következõ perc egy tisztás közepén érte Serénát, aki ezek után sem vesztette el az eltökéltséget, hogy megöli ezt az embert.

-Álljon meg Lucius! Talán fél tõlem?- kérdezte hangosan és pimasz hanghordozással. A férfi megfordult és tömény undorral nézett az elõtte lévõ nõre, aki pálcáját maga elé tartva végtelen szenvtelenséggel meri õt végsõ párbajra hívni.

-Ha meg nem sértem… nõkkel nem harcolok.

-Úgy! Akkor nyilván módosíthatták az emlékeit, mert az Én emlékeim szerint maga nagyon is szívesen támad magánál gyengébb ellenfélre.

-Ugyan. Be tudja bizonyítani?- kérdezte a fintor és a vigyor furcsa keverékével arcán.

-Inkább elhalasztanám a bíróságot, most szívesebben koncentrálok végre egy tisztességes párbajra, Malfoy.- az utolsó szó úgy hagyta el a nõ száját, mintha egy átokkal érne fel. –Crutio!

-Oh, nolám maga se egy szent tanárnõ!- gúnyolódott Malfoy.

-De nem ám.- mondta mosolyogva a nõ.

-Te is ugyanolyan szolgája vagy a Nagyúrnak, mint mi halálfalók mindannyian.- folytatta Malfoy.

-Nehem Lucius. Soha többé!- mondta undorodva.

-Pedig jobban járnál, még nem kés

-Elég, ne kerülgessen engem Lucius, én nem vagyok olyan kétszínû senki, mint maga! Ha nem akar egy nõvel harcolni akkor lássuk mit kezd velem így…-azzal leguggolva vette fel egy oroszlán alakját. A pompás állat csillogó szemeivel egyre csak áldozatát méregette. Malfoy száját gúnyos mosolyra húzva emelte maga elé pálcáját.

-Adava Kedavra!- kiáltotta. Pontos célzása ellenére az állat mesterien kikerült az átok útjából.

-Csak ennyire képes Malfoy?- kérdezte a nõ maró éllel a hangjában, majd újra átalakult, ezúttal egy hatalmas kígyót formálva.

-Oh, látom ismeri Naginit. –gúnyolódott a férfi.

A kígyó hangos sziszegéssel tekergõzött a férfi felé, aki egyre csak szórta felé a lefegyverzõ és halálos átkokat, de ha el is találta néha egy gyengébb sebet okozva lepattant róla. Seréna ugyan érezte fölényét, de nem tudott végezni vele, akárhogyis legyengült és tudta, hogy hamarosan vissza kell térnie eredeti alakjába. A kígyó éles fogaival a férfi felé kapott, de nem ejtett halálos sebet, azonban felhasította a jobb karját ezzel harcképtelenné téve áldozatát. Lucius hangosan felszisszent, de nem volt hajlandó megalázkodni azzal, hogy könyörög az életéért vagy a fájdalomtól kiáltozzon. Ekkor azonban olyasmi történt, amire Seréna nem számított, hirtelen hoppanálás hangjai hallatszottak és körülbelül tízen teremtek körülöttük. Seréna kénytelen volt visszaváltani eredeti alakjába.

„Ennyi, vége, vesztettem!" –gondolta, és már felkészült a legrosszabbra.

-Nem vesztettél, HA az én oldalamon harcolsz Water!- mondta egy parancsoló hang középrõl, majd az emberek köre kiszélesedett és elõsétált Voldemort. Mikor megszólalt csak úgy szikrázott a hangja a haragtól.

-Elárultál engem! Hogy lehettél képes annyi idõ után… de hagyjuk. Most és itt esküdj meg, hogy soha nem fog még egyszer elõfordulni és meghagyom az életed.- mosolyodott el. Mikor azonban Seréna nem válaszolt a gunyoros mosoly azonnal eltûnt az arcáról. Seréna nyugodtan állt egyhelyben és arcán a hihetetlen makacsság és dac kifejezésével válaszolt:

-Azt hiszed valaha is a tied volt a szívem Tom? –nevetett. –Mond csak el ezeknek a szánalmas bohócoknak, hogy a harcuk veszett ügy, soha nem leszel olyan erõs mint régen, mert mindig lesznek olyanok akik nem félnek tõled!

Régi neve hallatán Voldemort furcsa képet vágott ugyan de fel sem vette a sértést. Inkább cinizmussal próbált visszavágni.

-Hogy merészel egy ilyen kis sárvér

-Nem vagyok sárvérû és ezt te is pontosan tudod Tom!- szakította félbe a nõ.

-Crutio!- kiáltott Voldemort még mielõtt Seréna bárhogyan is védekezhetett volna az átok eltalálta és a férfi minden dühe egyszerre szakadt a nõre éles fájdalomként kínozva. Seréna térdre esett de nem sikított, õ sem volt hajlandó megadni ellenfelének azt az örömöt, hogy lássa amint tehetetlenül szenved.

-Ti menjetek vissza, ezt a csatát elvesztettük, de legalább okoztunk némi kárt Roxfortnak, nemdebár?- mondta gúnyosan, erre néhányan felnevettek.

-Mi…mit mûveltetek?- kérdezte levegõ után kapkodva Seréna.

-Hmm… remélem elbúcsúztál az öreg McGalagony professzortól és a két kis vakarcstól akik a Potter gyerekkel voltak.- vigyorgott betegesen.

-Minerva? NE, te…!

-Lassan a testel! Ezek szerint nem.- a vigyor leolvadt az arcáról. Nem baj úgysem fogsz rájuk emlékezni.- azzal a pálcáját a lányra szegezve még egy utolsó varázsigét mondott: -Exmemoriam!


	21. Emlékek nélkül

21. Fejezet

**Emlékek nélkül**

-Apa! Apa! Gyere gyorsan, nézd!- kiabált egy kisfiú egy hatalmas rét közepérõl a közeledõ édesapjának.

-Mi van kicsim? Hányszor mondtam már, hogy ne kószálj…- a férfinek a torkán akadt a szó. Egy ájult, bozontos hajú nõ feküdt elõtte a földön. Arca megviselt és piszkos, ruhája pedig szokatlan és amúgyis tépett volt.

-Szaladj hívj egy mentõt, mintha megtámadták volna.

-Oké.- és a kisfiú már szaladt is hazafelé ahogy csak kicsi lábai bírták.

cd

-Hol lehet, Albus, ez egyszerûen képtelenség, miért nem találjuk sehol?- vitatkozott Piton, de inkább csak önmagával, mivel Dumbledore éppen Mefrittel próbálta felmérni a károkat.

-Nyugodj meg Perselus elõ fognak kerülni, Minerva is eltûnt, remélem nem…- mondta nehézkesen, és mintha egy könnycsepp gördült volna végig arcán.

-Ron és Hermione egészen jól vannak, szerencséjük volt, nem sokon múlott, hogy mindketten az útjába kerüljenek annak a robbanásnak.- mondta fáradtan Emily.

-Köszönöm. Nem is tudom mi lett volna velünk, ha maga nem… szóval nem gyógyítja meg õket.- állt mellé Harry.

-Ugyan, nekem ez a „hivatásom".- felelte Emily elpirulva. –Persze szerintem Caramel már rég kirúgott, de azért megérte.- ezt már inkább csak mellékinformációként közölte. –Hol van Seréna?

-Maga sem tudja?

-Mit is?

-Hogy… a tanárnõ és McGalagony professzor… egyszerûen nem találjuk õket.- nyögte ki Harry nehezen. Emily egyszerre úgy állt ott mint akit mindjárt akasztani visznek, szemébe könnyek szöktek és lassan emelte tekintetét Dumbledorra.

-Ez biztos, talán csak… ugye még nem tudjuk biztosan?- mondta síri hangon, de egy pillanat múlva már könnyeit törölgetve, várakozón nézett az igazgatóra.

-Nem, nem tudunk biztosat, csak azt, hogy mindkettõjük akkor tûnt el, amikor az a robbanás volt, vagy elõbb. Nézze csak meg, a nagyterembõl semmi sem maradt volna, ha nem védi varázslat.- válaszolt Dumbledore.

-Sikerült elfognunk két embert a halálfalók közül, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy beszélnek majd, de mindent megteszek.- mondta Piton egy percnyi csend után és elindult a terem ajtaja felé.

cd

-Már mondtam Önnek Doktor Úr, hogy ott találtuk, senki nem volt vele és nem is találtunk nála semmilyen igazolványt.- magyarázott a férfi.

-Megértem Uram, de értse meg, hogy nekem ez is a dolgom, ki kell derítsem, hogy ki ez a nõ és hogyan került egy szinte lakatlan városrész szélére.

-Megértem természetesen, de én nem tudok semmit. Öhm… nem látta a fiamat?

-De éppen a hölggyel társalog, igaz még amikor a legutóbb láttam eszméletlen volt, de azóta reméljük magához tért. Azzal elindultak a kórtermek mellett vezetõ hosszú folyosón. Mikor odaértek betegük ágyához, az orvos örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a nõ jó színben van és ülve nevetgél a kisfiú társaságában.

-Jó reggel kisasszony!

-Jó reggelt!- köszönt a nõ mosolyogva. –Aranyos ez a kisfiú, nagyon szórakoztató vele beszélni. Bár én nem lehetek valami jó társaság.

-Ugyanmár! Szerintem olyan vagy mint egy angyalka, igaz apu?- az apja mosolyogva válaszolt: -Hát persze.

-Én Mes vagyok, hát téged hogy hívnak?- folytatta a fiúcska.

-Ejnye kicsim, tudod, hogy nem ez a rendes neved, akkor meg miért mutatkozol be mindig így?- kérdezte apja mérgesen.

-Rendben na.- bosszankodott. –Tehát mint mondottam volt- itt lehajtotta a fejét- Danyelle Mesmer vagyok. –nyújtotta oda kis kezét a nõnek.

-Miért kell ezt a nevet szégyellni, nekem nagyon tetszik.- mosolygott a nõ. –Az én nevem…-akarta mondani, de a torkán akadt a szó, nem tudta a választ.

-Igen?- kérdezte a doktor.

-Nem tudom, ezt nem értem, hogy hívnak?- kérdezte szinte magától a nõ.

-Még csak ez hiányzott, azt sem tudja kicsoda!- mormolta dühösen az orvos. –Ezekszerint arra sem emlékszik, hogy miért kerül egy mezõ közepére minden igazolvány nélkül és ráadásul… oh bocsánat azt hiszem rossz karton néztem, itt van ez lesz az… maga te jó ég még gyermeket is vár! Istenem de jó a humorod!- mondta hangosan szinte szitkozódva az orvos.

-Nincs senkije? Akkor apu, ugye velünk maradhat az Angyalka?- kérlelte apját Mes. –Kérlek apu, mégsem maradhat az utcán… még kevésbé ebben a tiszta börtönben…khm illetve ebben a szép kórházban.- helyesbített mikor meglátta a doktor rosszalló pillantását.

-Hát nem is tudom, nem hiszem, hogy ha még gyermeke is lesz…

-Naaa apa, nem hagyhatjuk itt!

-Azt hiszem a fiának igaza van, ha nem gond akkor fogadják be, legalább addig amég visszatér az emlékezete, talán nem lesz tartós, de ha mégsem, abban az esetben el kell küldenünk egy…

-Diliházba?- szakította félbe a gyerek.

-Dehogy, állami gondozásba… az nem diliház és nem szemtelenkedj fiatalember! És ha keresik akkor legalább tudjuk hol lesz majd, és nincsen vele annyi papírmunka sem.

-Hogy gondolhat ilyenkor a papírmunkára?…….

A nõ csak némán figyelte a beszédet, de nagyjából nem is fogta fel, most miért tárgyalnak róla, hiszen neki biztosan van hová mennie, csak nem tudja hova, de azt érezte, hogy valaki várja valahol, hogy igenis van egy hely, amit otthonának nevezett. Egészen addig ült mozdulatlanul, amég Dany mellé nem huppant az ágyra.

-Ani, így foglak hívni amég nem emlékszel majd, hogy hogyan is hívnak oké?- kérdezte aranyosan.

-Persze… de… most mi lesz, én ezt nem értem, miért vagyok itt és egyáltalán ki vagyok?- kérdezte Ani értetlenül.

-Csak ne erõltesse túlságosan, ha nem akar egy kiadós fejfájást, ami egyébként napokig jelentkezhet még. Kérem vigyázzanak rá, most nagyon törékeny lehet, ha valami történik elveszítheti a babát.

-Természetesen.- mondta az idõs férfi.

-' a papám Mark Willow.- mondta nevetve a fiúcska és fenézett apjára.

-Akkorhát a mi vendégünk lesz a hölgy, persze csak ha nem bánja, tudja a feleségem egy évvel ezelõtt halt meg és az egyik fiam nemrég költözött el…és azóta csak ketten vagyunk, úgyhogy van bõven hely nálunk.

-Köszönöm… Mark nagyon kedves.

-Tegezz kérlek. –mosolygott barátságosan.

-Rendben.- mondta Ani és elõször mióta felébredt elmosolyodott.

-De jó!- kiáltott fel Mes, de rögtön le is pisszegték, elvégre egy kórház közepén nem illik kiabálni.

-Akkor öltözzön fel és menjenek, jól van attól eltekintve, hogy azt sem tudja… na nekem mennem kell, most hívtak, hogy tömeges baleset volt a közeli keresztezõdésben.

-Köszönjük.- mondta egyszerre apa és fia.

-Gyerünk.- szólalt meg végül Mark. –Menjünk.

-Gyere Angyalka!- lelkendezett Mes. Miközben a már útrakész Ani kezét szorongatva cibálta ki az ajtón.

cd

-Nyugodj már meg Perselus, biztos hogy nem történt semmi bajuk.- próbálta Albus nyugtatni a kétségbeesett férfit, de a nyugtató szavak vajmi kevés hatást gyakoroltak rá.

-Engem ne vigasztalj Albus, találjuk meg õket és kész, de még erre sem vagyok képes!- morgott Piton.

-Elég volt, biztosan megtaláljuk õket. Ez pedig nem egyedül a te feladatod!- korholta magából kikelve az igazgató. Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta… McGalagony. A két férfi elõbb egymásra majd a nõre néztek, gyengének, de sértetlennek látszott.

-Azért nem kell ennyire örülni, hogy viszontláttok.- csattant fel McGalagony.

-Nem dehogyis csak… egyszerûen és nagyszerûen meglepõdtünk!- vágta rá Piton.

-Perselus kérlek te most menj és beszélj Caramellel és csinálj valamit, amivel lefoglalod magad, mert ha így folytatod…

-Elég, elég, értem, megyek a minisztériumba.- szakította félbe az igazgatót Piton. –Vigyázz vele, enyhén kezdi elveszteni az önuralmát.- súgta oda Minervának távozóban, aki ezen csak mosolygott. Piton becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

Az igazgató tényleg eléggé megviseltnek tûnt, éspedig mert csalódott abban a reményében, miszerint végre véget vethettek volna az egésznek, de ebbe már kezdett beletörõdni.

-Megtudhatnám hol voltál Minerva.- szólt a nõre hirtelen Dumbledore.

-Én…én csak… követtem egy csoportot és…- kissé megijedt a hangsúlytól.

-És egy szó nélkül távoztál…

-Én…

-Van fogalmad róla..

-Hallgass meg…

-Van fogalmad róla mennyire aggódtam?- vitatkozott Ablus és meg sem várva a válasz megölelte a nõt. Az döbbenten vette tudomásul, hogy ilyennek még sohasem látta a férfit, és aggódott érte, hogy ez minek is köszönhetõ.

-Mi történt? Miért viselkedsz ilyen szétszórtan?- kérdezte miközben óvatosan elengedte.

-Vége lehetett volna, elvesztette a csatát, de elmenekült, ahelyett, hogy vállalta volna a következményeket, ennek így sohasem szakad vége, és nem leszünk mindig képesek megállítani.- mondta sóhajtva az igazgató. Majd néhány perc csend követte szavait. –Azt hittem…

-Nem vagy mindenható bármennyire is szeretnél az lenni, nem lehet mindenen és mindenkin segíteni te magad mondtad.- vágott közbe Minerva.

-Azt hittem…

-És igazad volt.- szakította félbe megint. Albus lehajtotta a fejét és elmosolyodott.

-Azt hittem elveszítettelek.- mondta végül halkan. Minerva megdöbbenve hallgatott el, arra nem számított, hogy ennyi gond között éppen õ lenne a megjegyzés tárgya.. Albus látva a nõ zavarát még mindig mosolygott és ki idõ után megszólalt: -Nem hitted volna, hogy ha ekkora a fejetlenség… én pedig csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy hol lehetsz.

-Nem történt semmi bajom, látod…- terelte el a témát. Láthatóan zavarban volt, csak õ maga sem tudta miért.

-És ha történt volna?

-De nem történt, egyébként is nem vagyok olyan pótolhatatlan. –mosolyodott el.

-Nekem igen. – suttogta Dumbledore és olyat tett, amire õ maga sem számított. Közelebb lépett a nõhöz és megcsókolta. Minerva elõször nagyon meglepõdött, de aztán engedett és viszonozta, azonban haragosan vette tudomásul új érzéseit, azt hitte a szerelem csak amolyan nem rá tartozó eszme, de mindeddig észre sem vette mit jelenthet ha „felébred".

cd

-Igazán nem akarok a terhetekre lenni. –szabadkozott Ani, amikor Mes betessékelte a házba, végigvezette, majd megmutatta a szobáját.

-Dehogyis, annyira unatkozom, amióta anyu és Charlie… szóval mindketten elmentek. Tudod, valamiért te más vagy.

-Más?

-Tudod olyan fura, de éjszaka egy erõs fényt láttam az ablakban és reggel azon a helyen feküdtél te. Mond meg ki vagy én megõrzöm a titkod.

-Kedves, de én magam sem tudom Dany, sajnálom, bárcsak tudnám.- mondta Ani nevetve.

-Nekem így is jó, majd én kiderítem ki vagy.- vigyorgott. –Ne hívj Danynek, nem szeretem, szólíts Mesnek.- hajolt meg illedelmesen.

-Aranyos vagy, nem egy átlagos személyhez van szerencsém.- nevetett tovább Ani.

-De nem ám. –vigyorgott a fiú. –Mutatok valamit, errõl még apu sem tud, és ez nem trükk.- azzal elõvett egy aranyszínû kis labdácskát, aminek szárnyai voltak, majd elengedte és az körberöpült a szobán.

-Egy cikesz, honnan van?- kérdezte döbbenten Ani.

-Hogy hívnak?

-Hogy jön ez ide?

-Azt hittem hirtelen eszedbe jut.- mosolygott Mes. –Találtam régen, talán egy éve is elmúlt már. Honnan tudod mi ez? Én ilyet még soha nem láttam.

-Öhm nem is tudom.


	22. A levél

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

**Egy év múlva**

.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

22. Fejezet

**A levél**

-Boldog szülinapot Mes?- olvasta a feliratot az asztal fölött a fiúcska, aki éppen most töltötte be a 11-edik szülinapját.

-Meglepetés!- állt mögé valaki és ölelte meg hátulról.

-Ani, nem kellett volna, imádlak benneteket!- lelkendezett Mes.

-Ugyan ez semmiség ahhoz képes amit te lemûveltél amikor Lily megszületett.- lépett oda apja is és megölelte õ is.

-Tényleg Lily hol van? Kislány hova másztál?- nézett körül játékosan, pedig jól tudta, hogy a kicsi még mászni is alig tudott, persze ez korántsem azt jelentette, hogy nem volt vidám kis bajkeverõ természete. –Mili!

-Nem Mili hanem Lily te buta.- cirógatta meg a fejét Ani.

-Miért is?

-Már mondtam, hogy nem tudom, csak úgy éreztem, hogy így kell hívni 't. Te meg edd meg a tortát mielõtt eszembe jutna az arcodba préselni!- nevetett, azzal felkapta a tortát és egy kicsit meg legyintve le akarta tenni az asztalra, Mes azonban tett egy védekezõ kézmozdulatot és a még egy méterre lévõ torta kiröppen a nõ kezébõl, megfordult párszor a levegõben majd sértetlenül landolt az asztal közepén, pont a gyerek elõtt.

-Ezt meg hogy…?- kérdezte a fiú hitetlenkedve.

Ebben a pillanatban beröppent egy nagy bagoly az ablakon és leszállt a torta mellé, kiejtette a levelet a csõrébõl, majd ahogy jött úgy távozott is.

A boríték sárgás színûnek, réginek tûnt és zöld tintával írták rá a pontos címzést, a pecsét vörös színû és címer alakú volt, amin egy oroszlán, egy kígyó, egy borz és egy holló alakját lehetett kivenni.

Mes felvette a levelet, mivel neki címezték, lassan kibontotta és olvasni kezdte:

-Kedves Danyelle Mesmer Úr! Örömmel értesítjük, hogy fel..

-hogy felvételt nyert a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképzõ Szakiskolába. Tájékoztatjuk, hogy a Roxfort Express szeptember 1-én, 11-kor indul a pályaudvarról. A szülõk szíveskedjenek tudomásul venni, hogy az elsõsök nem hozhatnak magukkal saját seprût…- mondta magáról megfeledkezve Ani.

-Te honnan tudod Angyalka?- néztek rá egyszerre.

-A…a nevem S… Seréna- mondta dadogva és forogni kezdett vele a világ. Úgy érezte sosem lesz vége a szédelgésnek. Mikor már jó ideje feküdt a padlón egyszerre csak halk hangokat hallott: „A Tanár Úr ráér kioktatni, amikor a Tanárnõnek már nem hasad szét a feje a fájdalomtól", „tudod, hogy szeretlek", „Ha kimondom a kulcsszót biztosan tudod: Potter", „David ha kérhetem, persze csak ha nem akarsz újra csatlakozni hozzánk", „túl jól ismersz barátnõm", „Ön éppen azt élvezi, ha van valaki, akit úgy kezelhet mint egy gyereket" Ezek a mondatok peregtek le benne, hirtelen magához tért és felülve rázta meg a fejét.

-Perselus- suttogta erõtlenül.

-Az kicsoda?- kérdezte Mes, miközben odatérdelt õ is apja mellé.

-Nem is tudom…- „Hova igyekszik ekkora mosollyal Miss. Water?", „Az a kölyök kész katasztrófa. Sohasem fog megtanulni egy bájitalreceptet sem, egyszerûen nem is tudom hogy engedték át más tárgyakból.", „Üdvözöllek… Áruló!" csengtek vissza régi elfeledett mondatok.

-Nem tudom mi ez a bagoly de…- kezdte Mes.

-Ez a Roxforti postabaglyok egyike.- mosolyodott el Seréna. –Merlin… jó volt újra látni.

-Hogy mi? Elmagyaráznád mi történt?

-Hagyd Dany. Emlékszik.- mosolygott apja.

-Emlékszel… nem ugye nem mész el! Mondd hogy nem!- ugrott a nõ nyakába Mes.

-Muszáj.- tolta el magától a gyereket. –Meg kell tudnom ki vagyok.

-Tudtad, hogy nem lesz velünk örökké fiam. El kell menned, értem, de hogyan találsz oda?

-Majd rájövök. Találkozunk még Mesmer.

-Ne hívj így.- pimaszkodott a fiú és újra a derekánál fogva ölelte a nõt.

-Ígérem. Kis varázslóm, hidd el hogy még látjuk egymást.- mosolygott.

-Minek neveztél?

-Öhm… nem tudom.- darálta a szokott mondatot Seréna, de már tudta.

-Itt van Lily. Viszlát kicsi.- puszilta meg a gyereket Mark, majd odaadta a nõnek. Az egy mosoly kíséretében el is indult volna, de mikor megfordult, hogy kilépjen az ajtón egyszercsak szürkeség vette körül és hirtelen egy hatalmas ajtó elõtt találta magát.

-Higgyétek el hogy …- kezdte Dumbledore, de nem fejezte be a mondatot, ahogy Seréna belépett az iskolába azonnal érezte. Gyorsan elsietett otthagyva két veszekedõ diákot.

-Seréna!- szólt rá hangosan amikor meglátta a folyosón kószáló nõt.

-Jó napot!- köszönt zavartan.

-Mi… Te élsz..- mondta elcsukló hangon az igazgató és megölelte a lányt, majd kezébe vette a kislányt akit a karjában tartott. Seréna hirtelen mindenre visszaemlékezett, hogy hogyan jött Roxfortba, mi történt az idõ alatt amég itt volt.

-Albus… igen már emlékszem!- ugrott a nyakába.

-Emlékszel? Tehát ezért nem jöttél vissza, azt hittük.

-Nem a legkevésbé sem! ' Lily.- mondta mosolyogva a kislányra nézve.

-Gyönyörû, de hiszen nem is lett volna szabad vele hoppanálnod, már mindegy gyere azonnal szólok Perselusnak, már teljesen lemondtunk rólad, de õ még mindig téged keresett, ha igaz akkor most itt kell lennie, de nem tudom, sokszor eltûnik napokra.

-Rendben…Minerva!- kiáltott rá a vele szembe jövõ professzorra, az megállt, mintha szellemet látna és közelebb ment, még mindig bizonytalanul a saját józanságában megölelte Serénát, aki ha akarta se tudta volna letörölni a mosolyt az arcáról ebbe a pillanatban.

Piton, aki éppen akkor ment át a folyosó másik végében meg sem állt, és amikor felfogta amit látni vélt el sem hitte „már megint képzelõdöm"- gondolta, és visszaérve a szobájába egy marék hamura emlékeztetõ port szórt a tûzbe majd kimondta az uticélt: London, Abszol Út, és már el is tûnt a zöld lángok között.

A következõ két-három nap maga volt a pokol Seréna számára. Habár végre sikerült minden részletet tisztán felidéznie, Piton azóta nem tért vissza az iskolába és ez legalább annyira fájt neki, mint az elmúlt egy év veszteségei.

Azon a napon is fel-alá járt idegesen és dühösen, nehezen viselte a helyzetet.

- Nyugodj meg kicsim, csak egy rossz álom volt, aludj szépen.- suttogta kislányának amikor felébredt. És hirtelen eszébe jutott az az álom. Annyira elkeseredett, volt, hiányzott neki a férfi. Mikor kilépett a kisebb szobából, ahol Lily aludt észre sem vette, hogy Piton ott áll mögötte, már nem mert bízni magában.

Az ablakhoz sétált és kinyitotta, a lágy szellõ halkan susogott. Majd szinte egy rezzenést sem reagált, amikor meghallotta, hogy az az ismerõs, bársonyos hang a nevén szólítja.

Megfordult és mégiscsak… mégiscsak ott állt tõle néhány lépésre. Kit érdekelt már az álma, és hogy mit kéne tennie, nem érdekelte semmi csak az hogy végre megérinthesse és elmondhassa, hogy mennyire szereti.

Végiggondolta mi minden történt azóta, mióta egy bagoly formájában berepül azon a bizonyos ablakon egy levéllel. Nem tudta a jövõt, de már nem is akarta, elég volt.

A tanév vége kellemes nyárba hajlott, kellemes és ideális idõ lévén még a tanárok sem tudtak ellenállni a tilalmaknak és kiengedték a diákokat. Dumbledore kicsit rosszallva, de belátta, hogy a tényleges fenyegetés mostmár elmúlt.

Engedélyeztek a tanulók szüntelen kérésére egy utolsó kviddicsmeccset, s akik eddig háborogtak azok most minden lelkesedésüket kiadhatták egy fergeteges szurkolás keretében.

Szavazás alapján a Griffendél és a Hollóhát játszotta a küzdelmet, így közkívánatra az örök viaskodás Cho és Harry között közszemlére (és tanárok elõtt) folyhatott, ugyanis évközbe mindketten látványosan versenyeztek egymással, de ez talán így volt rendben.

Ron és Harry eddigi posztjukon (Ron mint õrzõ, Harry pedig a fogó szerepében) játszottak. Ericka Willow, Jose Nion és Pandora Feight, az új hajtók igazán bravúrosan mutathatták be tehetségüket. Danyelle Mesmer és Jess Andrew fájdalmas ütéseket és kellemetlen hátszelet biztosított a Mardekár régi csapatának. A Mardekár egyetlen új játékossal büszkélkedhetett: Mark Ytan, a fiú viszont korántsem volt olyan tehetség, mint ahogyan beállították, ugyanis apja szép kis vagyont „adományozott" hogy lássa fiacskáját a csapattagok közt.

Kicsit mindenki gondtalannak érezhette magát ezen a napon. Dumbledore és McGalagony professzor Jordant (a szemtelen komentár) vették körül, hogy megakadályozzák a fiatalember esetleges kitöréseit.

Seréna a tanároknak fenntartott emelvényen kószált. Dumbledore mellé lépett és aggódva megszólította:

-Minden rendben?

-Mi?… Ja, igen persze.- mosolyodott el a nõ. –Csak Perselusra várok, azt hiszem nem volt túl jó ötlet együtt hagyni Lilyvel, a kicsi túlságosan is hasonlít rám -nevette el magát- meg fogja õrjíteni az apját! - Erre már Albus is elnevette magát, mert a helyzet még mindig szokatlan volt neki, de már megtanulta, hogy semmin ne lepõdjön meg.

-Akkor én visszamegyek, mert úgy látom Minerva már nem tud hatni Jordanre, amit õszintén szólva csodálok.- nézett az igazgató a vigyorgó fiúra és a picit mérges, de azért jókedvû tanárnõre.

-Menj csak.- mosolygott tovább Seréna. Mikor Dumbledore visszament Seréna a játékosok között keresgél és odakiáltotta az éppen a közelben lebegõ fiúcskának: -Ügyes légy Mes! –ugyanis a fiúcska nem volt más, mint az a gyerek aki rátalált amikor Voldemort kitörölte az emlékeit. Mes most gólyaként kezdte meg tanulmányait az immár teljesen mûködõ iskolában.

Egy kicsit megijedt, amikor a derekára fonódott két kar és Piton magához húzta.

-Nem tudom miért, de az a kis… szóval minden bájitalt ami a közelébe kerül…

-Az a kis???- szakította félbe Seréna.

-Jól van na tudod, hogy mennyire imádom. Viszont azt már kevésbé, amikor összeönti a Verita–szérumot és a szekrénybe zárt italokat, aztán meg csodálkozhatunk, hogy mitõl vagyunk olyan beszédesek. - bosszankodott a férfi.

-Miért nem tetted máshova azt a szérumot. Egyébként meg majd kinövi elvégre még járni is alig tud, természetes hogy mindent megpróbál… még ha… –itt egy kicsit elcsuklott a hangja a nevetéstõl- röptetve is, elmozdítani ami érdekli.

-Na igen.- mondta Piton lemondóan és sóhajtott.

-Ugye tudod, hogy nem maradhatunk Lilyvel mindig Roxfortban?- kérdezte Seréna komoly arccal.

-Micsoda? Miért nem?

-Ugyan, ez te sem gondolod…

-Albus idejönnél egy percre!- szólt az igazgatónak, aki viszont nem hallotta a zajtól a tanár egyetlen szavát sem. –' sem fogja engedni, hogy elmenj.- mondta mérgesen.

-Roxmorts?

-Tessék?

-Roxmortsra gondoltam, de ha neked nem felel meg akkor London is jó, de nem maradok a kastélyban, Albus nyakán.

-Így mindjárt más.- húzta félmosolyra a száját a férfi megkönnyebbülten. –De Londont felejtsd el.

-Oh, talán nem ugyanannyit kéne hoppanálni innen oda is?- kérdezte Seréna értetlenkedve.

-De, viszont nem tûröm, hogy ilyen messze legyetek innen.

-Úgy érted tõled.- nevetett fel Seréna.

-Egen.- morgott Piton. Seréna csak mosolygott, majd gyengéden megcsókolta a férfit, aki hevesen viszonozta is. Viszont, amikor utóbb körbenéztek minden tanár mosolyogva nézett rájuk és õk pedig fülig vörösödve sétáltak vissza a kastélyba.

-Azért nem volt olyan kínos.- mondta bûnbánóan Seréna úton a kastélyba.

-Dehogynem.- csattant fel Piton. Aztán egy pár percig némán sétáltak, mikor elértek a szobájukig Piton végre megszólalt:

-Kérdezhetnék valamit? Miután végeztél a Roxfortban elmondhattad volna, hogy… szóval miért nem beszéltél velem soha? És… miért voltál olyan nyílt akkor éjjel, amikor Flynn… megölt?- kérdezte kis zavarral. Seréna felhúzva a fél szemöldökét válaszolt.

-Te is tudod, hogy mire képes és mit képtelen megtenni egy szív ha magányos.- suttogott a férfi fülébe és megcsókolta. A férfi az ajtóhoz szorította és suttogva felelt.

-Szeretlek.- Seréna csak mosolygott és nemes egyszerûséggel vágott vissza:

-Tudom.- nevetett halkan.

-Nagyon vicces.- csipkelõdött Perselus.

The End

Folytatás megtalálható a www.silverflower.gportal.hu címen a Sors lánya nevet viselő menüpont alatt!


End file.
